


Refutation Story of Devil

by RickyOtaku



Series: Akuma no Riddle/Dangan Ronpa crossover [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 悪魔のリドル | Akuma no Riddle | Riddle Story of Devil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackmail, Brainwashing, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Despair, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Prequel, Psychological Torture, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 76,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyOtaku/pseuds/RickyOtaku
Summary: It all begins with a fateful encounter between two blondies. And now the world is doom.Akuma no Riddle/Danganronpa crossover. Prequel to Akuma no Ronpa and Dangan Riddle, spoilers for both series, shouldn't be read before them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you had a nice day! So it seems that I'm not over with my AnR/DR crossover. I present your the prequel of Akuma no Ronpa, Refutation Story of Devil! (bad pun with AnR English name ^^').
> 
> This fic need to be read after Akuma no Ronpa, and also preferably after Dangan Riddle. This story will contain major spoilers for Akuma no Ronpa and minor spoilers for Dangan Riddle, as well as spoilers for both AnR and DR series.

Hashiri Nio could never have predicted what had happened to her today. It was beyond what could be predicted. Even for someone like her who had no problem to adapt to any kind of situation, she must admit that she wasn't sure of how to deal with the one she was currently in, how to deal with...her.

It all began when she went to visit Hope's Peak Academy, or more specifically, to meet with the headmaster Kirigiri Jin. Well, technically, it wasn't "her" who met with the headmaster, rather the person she was currently impersonating. Anyway, the point is, this is how she ended up having this strange encounter.

As soon as she had left the headmaster's office and began to walk away, she felt a hand suddenly grabbed her arm. She immediately reacted and turned back, ready to attack. After all even if it didn't look like it, she was a trained assassin. Whatever the threat was, she could deal with it.

The first thing she noticed was that the person who had grabbed her had red nails. So it was most likely a girl. Her doubt was confirmed when she raised her head and saw that it was indeed a woman. The latter was rather tall, almost as tall as her classmate Namatame Chitaru. She was quite fashionable and had the body of a top model. Not even Inukai Isuke was as stylish as that girl.

"This is...a fateful encounter!" she said stoically at Nio, as she gazed at her with such intensity it looked like she was directly staring at her soul.

Nio remained impassive. She was used to deal with weirdos, and this girl was clearly one. After few seconds, Nio took her usual fake attitude she had when she was with her classmates, which was a cat-like smile and an innocent expression, and a friendly yet annoying vibe.

"Ah, sorry, but...there's already someone in my heart." Nio replied politely.

"...uh? Why do you sound like I'm hitting on you or something? In case you didn't notice, I'm a girl...unless you're a boy? Are you a trap perhaps?"

"No no no, I'm 100% a girl. Just forget about that. I'm just too used to my classmates."

"Your classmates? What about them?"

"Well, they are girls...who like other girls. I'm in a classroom full of gays."

"Oh, I see. So perhaps, you're gay too? Is that the thematic of your class?"

"I...won't answer that question."

"Is the person in your heart a girl?"

"This question is off limit too."

Nio sighed. She was wondering why she was having this weird and random conversation with that even more weird stranger. Judging by her school uniform, she must be a student at Hope's Peak.

"Could you...release my arm please? And tell me what you want exactly." Nio asked, giving up her fake attitude to act more coldly.

"Oh, yes, what was that again...oh, I remember! How things are going in Class Black? Does the assassination have begun?"

This time, Nio made no effort to remain friendly. She grabbed the other girl and shoved her against a wall, before pulling out her knife. She had made sure first that there was no one in the area.

"Ok, you're going to tell me who you are and what you know about Class Black, or else..." Nio threated with a wide grin that showed her sharp teeth.

"My, my, no need to be so violent! All I want is to have a nice chat with you." the other girl replied calmly, showing no sign of fear.

Nio found that this girl felt off. She was way too calm for someone who had her life threatened. There must have something big behind all of this, something that she needed to discover. That girl was certainly not just a regular student.

"You want to talk with me? Fine. Talk. Tell me what's your purpose..."

"Not here. People might come. And you wouldn't want someone to see you with a knife, don't you?"

The girl smiled in such a confident way that it almost made Nio want to stab her right away. But she knew that she was right. Someone might come, and she couldn't kill in a public area where she could get caught.

"Fine. Where do you want to talk?" Nio said as she freed the other girl.

"Just follow me, I've the perfect place for a friendly conversation!"

* * *

Nio could definitely not predict how things went. She was currently in a café with that weirdo. She could barely believe that she was really drinking a coffee with that girl.

"...why a café? There are people around us!" Nio complained.

"It's not like there's a lot people...and even if someone heard us, what do you think they will do? We're just two students, they will probably think we're talking about some drama or anime."

"I suppose it's true. So, who are you?"

"You keep asking that, but there's no way that you can not know who I am, right?"

Nio remained quiet, unable to know what to say. She really didn't know that girl.

"Come on! I'm Enoshima Junko, how can you not know me? Do you live under a rock or what!?"

That name did sound a bell to Nio. She did hear some of her classmates said that name. Isuke and Haruki had said that name one when reading a certain magazine, which Shiena also read in secret. Now that she thought about it, there was blonde woman on the front page, who exactly looked the same as Junko. Nio finally realised who she was.

"You...you're a top model."

"Uh? Excuse me? A top model? I'm more then that. I'm the Super High School Level Gyaru, as well as one of the most popular top model in Japan!"

"Ah, I see. Well Enoshima-senpai, I guess I should introduce myself too. I'm Hashiri Nio, the Super Middle School Level Illusionist. But I guess you already know that, right?"

"Well...yes."

"Just...how much do you know?"

"Hum, I know that Class Black is a class full of assassins, but that recently, you made an alliance with Hope's Peak Academy to welcome the first SMSL students. Those are the Class Black's students."

"And...how did you learn about that?"

"Well, you know Ikusaba Mukuro?"

"Yes, she was invited to attend Class Black as the SMSL Soldier, but she had to refuse since she was already accepted at Hope's Peak. What about her?"

"Well, you see, that good for nothing is my big sister! Surprising isn't, that such a pathetic girl can be the older sister of someone like me. Well, this is unfortunately the truth. And she told me about Class Black. After all, she's working for me, there's no way she would have kept that a secret from me."

"A top model...who has a mercenary at her service. How unusual. But if she's your sister, I guess it's possible."

Nio wondered what she should do. Should she killed her? This girl might become a threat. But on the other hand, she had a mercenary from the notorious group Fenrir at her service. It seemed wise to avoid any conflict with that group. And Junko wasn't just a nobody, she was a student in the prestigious school Hope's Peak Academy and a popular top model. Her death wouldn't go unnotice. It was safer for the moment to let her live. Anyway, Nio must admit that she was kind of curious about that person, and somewhat more interested that she usually was with other people.

"And what is your business with Class Black? Why did you want to talk about it with me?" Nio asked.

"Well, I thought it looks interesting and want to learn more about it. Like for example, why it wasn't the chairwoman who came here instead of you. It's weird that a student is in charge of meeting with the headmaster about the alliance, don't you think?"

"You...you spied our conversation. Well, the chairwoman is a busy woman, she had no time for..."

"Please, don't try lying. There's more to that, isn't it? Like, why the headmaster called you chairwoman. You're an illusionist, so I guess pretending to be someone you aren't is easy for you."

Nio really began to wonder if she should just kill her, but she remembered what a pain in the ass it would be to deal with Fenrir and Junko's mourning fans.

"Well I guess there's no need to lie anymore. Yes, I was pretending to be the chairwoman. The real one is away for a while, she had an important business to deal with. She asked me to take her place."

"So you're in charge of Myojo Academy and Class Black. Interesting."

Nio was kind of worried to let this person know. But it wasn't like a gyaru could be a real threat. If she became a nuisance, Nio was confidence that she could eliminate her and take care of Fenrir, even if it wouldn't be an easy task. And she didn't know the real truth, that the chairwoman's absence was due to an unknown illness. That fact had to remain a secret at any cost.

"Well it's been week since the class is active, but I'm waiting for the chairwoman's return before starting. The students don't seem eager to begin anyway, all they do is flirting with each other. I can allow myself to wait for few months at best."

"Well then, how about we become friends? Maybe I could help you with your, uh, 'killing game'. You see, I'm really good at killing people." Junko said with a way too much cheerful expression for what she just had said.

This time, Nio genuinely grin. Definitly, this weirdo looked quite interesting. And since she knew a lot, it was for the best to stay close to her, even though she had no intention to let her get involve in Class Black. Let say she'll simply be a way to pass time until the chairwoman return.

"Yeah sure, let's be friend! You seem less annoying than my gay classmates." Nio replied with a friendly smile.

"I'm glad to hear that! I'm sure we can get along pretty good, Hashiri-san."

"But just to be clear...no homo, uh? I mean, you did bring me in a café, it really looks like a date to me. I just want to be sure you aren't trying to flirt with me."

"You...you really have a fixation on that, don't you? Do you really want me to hit on your or...?"

"Haha, not at all!" Nio replied honestly with a smirk, before finishing her coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This chapter is longer than expected, and is mainly a parody and meant to be funny. The opinions expressed in this chapter aren't mine, I'm merely interpreting some characters' opinions. There's some harsh words and bad language, do not personally feel targeted by what is written in this chapter, so trigger warning for the easily offended. Without further ado, you can read this chapter!

Enoshima Junko took the time to contemplate Myojo Academy. Sure it wasn't as impressive as Hope's Peak Academy, but it was still a pretty prestigious school, as well as an important element for her plan.

_"Well, it's time to meet who's going to be my guinea pigs for my despair-inducing game._ " she thought.

The fashionista was about to enter Myojo's campus, before someone suddenly stopped her.

"Is it really safe for you to walk in like that? You're pretty famous you know, someone might recognise you."

Junko looked at the person who told her. It was Nio, or rather like she liked to called her in her mind, the sharp toothed goblin. The fashionista had to admit that she had a point, though she already had planned everything to counter this inconvenience. Junko took out from her bad a pair of sunglasses and a cap and wear them. She then tied up her hair in a single ponytail, and buttoned her shirt, which made her school uniform looked more decent for a school environnement.

"Admired the queen of disguise!"

"Hum, that'll do it, I guess. Then, what are you thinking about? That smirk of yours doesn't give me a good feeling." Nio said.

"Oh, I was simply thinking that I was excited to meet the actors of the game! To see what kind of cast you have for Class Black." Junko replied innocently.

"You're talking like it was some kind of video game...Anyway, I can show you my classmates, but you're not allowed to talk to them. If one of them recognise you, it will attract too much attention. Got it?"

"Don't worry, I won't. I want to observe them without any distraction in their regular routine."

The sharp toothed goblin looked at her with a suspicious glare. It looked like Nio wasn't trusting her, without necessarly doubting her either. She was simply wary, so as long as Junko didn't do anything that could give Nio any reason to really doubt her, everything should be fine. Befriending the one who was truly in charge of Myojo Academy and kept her as an ally was a primordial step for her plan.

"Be careful when you'll see my classmates. They...there level of gayness is over 9000!" Nio suddenly declared.

"...what was that? Some kind of anime reference? Because I don't watch those."

"Ah, me neither, but that one...it's more of an internet meme based on a translation error...anyway, how about we start this tour?"

Without further ado, they both walked on Myojo's Academy's campus.

* * *

"You'll see, my classmates are easy to spot. They do wear a school uniform, but the official one of Myojo. Ah and also, most of them are usually followed by...fans." Nio said.

"Oh, like those over there?" Junko said while pointing four students.

Thore four students where currently in group of two, coming from different directions and about to meet. One of those groups was composed of a orange haired girl with blue eyes and a distinguish appearance, followed by silver haired girl who looked tensed and had her head down, like she was trying to make herself smaller. The other group had in lead a pink haired girl that seemed tall, but Junko could see that it was merely her high heels that gave this impression, and was wearing something that didn't like a school uniform at all. The one following her was a redhead that looked like a fashionable tomboy.

"Oh, good observation! those four are my classmates. The rich-looking girl is Hanabusa Sumireko, the SMSL Lady! Well, her true title is SMSL Survivor, but shhh, it's a huge spoiler! Surprisingly, her club choice was the Cooking Club. The one with the scar is Banba Mahiru, the SMSL Seamstress, who's of course, a member of the Sewing Club. The pink haired girl is Inukai Isuke, the SMSL Kick-Boxer, and the redhead is Sagae Haruki, the SMSL Street Fighter. Both of them are part of the Martial Arts Club, but Haruki-san often help other sport clubs."

Junko took the time to analyse them based on their physical appearance, the way they walk, their posture, their overall vibe and what the goblin told her to have a global idea of what kind of people they were.

" _Let's see...first that Hanabusa girl...I know by her name that she's from a famous and rich family. She could be the Togami-like, but her expression seemed more nice and him. So a female Togami who's actually trying to act nice uh...and her talent...I wonder why she as a fake one. Lady suits her, but it's hardly a talent. And about survivor...she doesn't look strong though, more the fragile type...but she has a dangerous vibe, so she must be tougher than she looks, especially if her real talent is survivor. She looks promising._

_About the girl who's almost hiding behind her...Banba? For a seamstress, she doesn't look fashionable, but it somewhat suits her...it looks like she sew her own face! I guess she could be the Fukawa-type with her shyness and her parano-looking attitude. Something traumatising must have happened to her when she was younger, she's already broken...I wonder if she can still be broken again and fell into despair in her current state._

_Then Inukai...hum...given her fashion sense she could be the type similar to me, but less cool, of course. But she has a nasty vide, the type of person who wouldn't hesitate to insult others, just like...ah, once again she might be a Fukawa-type if she's unpleasantly honest, the type to disrupt the group's harmony. But her talent reminds me of Oogami...no, she has nothing in common other than the both of them them being fighter._

_And the last one, Sagae...also a fighter. Even if she looks fashionable, she is far from my level...well, she doesn't look half-bad either. In her case, she could be a Oogami-type. She had a selfless vibe, and looks quite friendly...the total opposite of the girl she's chatting with. Opposite attract uh...interesting. Though, her sportive type could also make her a Asahina-type...just like her she looks like a simple-minded girl."_

Hanabusa and Inukai finally arrived face to face. They looked at each other with what seemed to be contempt, and then continued to walk away, still followed by their respective friends. Despite the coldess of Sumireko and Isuke's interaction, Sagae waved at Banba and gave her a friendly smile, while the silver haired girl shyly waved back, before rushing to join Hanabusa.

"Just now...what was that? Do they hate each other? It looks like some kind of rivalry, like to girl quickly fighing to show their dominance." Junko commented.

"Hey...you are not so far from the truth. It's impressive, and even frighting, how you understand that! Yes, Hanabusa-san and Isuke-san are far from being friends, though I wouldn't say they hate each other either. Let's say they both have this queen attitude and want to be the one with the most influence in the class. Though, there has someone else who's technically also in the queen competition..."

"Who?"

"That's secret."

Junko didn't insist. Anyway, while meeting the others, she would eventually found out who is the third queen.

"Then, what about Banba-san and Sagae-san? There affiliation to Hanabusa-san and Inukai-san seem odd. They don't look like they have much in common with them." Junko said.

"Ah, well...they are both their pet I guess, like their dogs...It's not unusual for rich people to have pet."

"So...servant?"

"Haruki-san is pretty much Isuke-san's slave, while Banba-san is...it's hard to explain...more like Hanabusa-san's doll toy. Hanabusa-san really likes her, but in her own...possessive way. I think she just like to have someone she considers as pretty following her like some kind of cute accessories. I told you, those rich people view commoners as objects. But Hanabusa-san cherishes what's hers, so she would take care of Banba-san with at least some human decencies."

What Nio told her gave more Fukawa-points to Banba. The shy girl following a rich heiress, but unlike Togami, Hanabusa seemed to care for Banba. But from what she seen of Inukai and Sagae's dynamic, it wasn't the same. They looked like they were talking to each other like they were equals, even if Isuke was acting like she was her boss. Banba on the other hand was following Hanabusa like a obediant dog, which didn't seem to bother the lady, quite the contrary, she looked pleased by this situation. It was almost like there was some kind of invisible collar and leash dragging the silver haired girl.

"What about their fans? You said most of them have." Junko asked.

"Well, in Hanabusa-san's case, her fans watch her from afar. You know, with her status and prestige, people don't dare to approach her, so they prefer to admire her from afar. About Banba-san, she usually makes Hanabusa-san's fans envious, but at the same time, it makes Hanabusa-san looks nicer so she's viewed as an tolerable accessories by them. But she also has her own fans. But given Banba-san's timid personality and the fact Hanabusa-san would never let someone get too close of her belonging, so they also simply watch her from afar."

"So their fans are a binch of stalkers. Got it."

"Haha, yes. But it's different for Isuke-san and Haruki-san. Come with to see for yourself."

* * *

After they have followed Inukai and Sagae, Junko discovered a group of boys that seemed to be waiting for Isuke with admiration in there eyes, they were almost drooling at her sight. The pink haired girl didn't give them a single attention and continued her way like they didn't even exist. That cold attitude only seemed to excite them more.

" _A bunch of masochist pigs uh..._ " Junko thought.  _"I kinda relate."_

The fashionista noticed that Sagae was now surrounded by multiple school girls that seemed younger than her. Unlike Inukai, Haruki gave them some attention and even acted quite friendly towards them. The redhead really have some kind of reliable senpai's vibe. The pink haired girl suddenly looked annoyed by Sagae's fans and suddenly grabbed her by the wrist, before walking away.

"Oh, someone gets jealous." Nio said cheerfully.

"Are those two...dating?"

"Uh, I don't think so...yet. I guess it's only a matter of them before they do."

Inukai's fan club looked at Sagae with envy, like they were wishing they were at her place, but some of them also looked pleased to see her so close of Isuke. On the other hand. Haruki's fans looked at the pink haired girl like they hated her guts.

"I see. Inukai-san is admired by boys, while Sagae-san is admired by girls. And in both case, younger ones...though I wonder, are they really both middle school students? Hanabusa-san and Banba look like they are 15-16, but those two..." Junko began to say.

"Oh, Isuke-san is 19 years old, almost 20, while Haruki-san is 18. They repeated some years. Anyway, since we're close to the track field, we should go there next. Some of my classmates should be there."

* * *

A crowd of girls were cheering on the two runners on the track field. Both of them were fast, but they seemed to not be at their fastest due to their exaustion. It was pretty much a race of endurance at this point. One of them was tall, taller than Junko, with short fluffy red hair, and the other one was rather short, with short blue hair. In the end it was the blue-haired who won the race, but it was really close. The red-haired suddenly turned back, and Junko discovered her big bust size.

"Oh, that's a woman!? And an handsome one on top of that! With a body like that she could be a top model! And I'm speaking by experience. Tall, good shape, nice boobs, pretty face...the perfect androgynous beauty!" Junko exclaimed.

"Ah...you too you got affect by her charming aura uh. This is Namatame Chitaru, the SMSL Fencer. She's part of the Kendo Club, and she often trained with the track team, as you could see. We suggested her the Fencing Club, but she said she wants to experimente more sword fighting style so she was fine with kendo. She's refered by the nickname Prince by her fans."

Junko wasn't surprise, she had that princely vibe all around her. Even if she looked like a woman, she still gave off a masculine vibe that made her quite handsome, but she still had some feminine charms too. Despite the fact she had lost, Namatame was still smiling like she had fun, and wave at the girls cheering her with a friendly expression.

"Who's the blue haired guy? Though it can't be your classmate since you're in an all-girls class, but still, he's faster than a SMSL student..."

"Ah, that's Azuma Tokaku, the SMSL Assassin, and a member of the Athletic Club. Her fans called her Knight."

Junko remained quiet for a moment. That was a girl!? It was hard to tell since she was wearing a gym uniform that seemed to be the same for everyone regardless of there gender. But as she looked with more care, the fashionista could see that indeed, she had a small bust that confirmed it was a girl.

"Assassin? You really accept a talent like that? And aren't they all supposed to be assassins?" Junko asked.

"Please, there's a SHSL Yakuza and a SHSL Biker, it's not like Hope's Peak has a problem with talent related to crime. And even if she's the SMSL Assassin, she never killed. She only got that talent because she has strong assassin skills and that she's the heiress of a notorious assassin clan, the Azuma clan."

Suddenly, Namatame handed a bottle of water to Azuma. With some hesitation, the blue haired girl accepted it and drank a little. This action caused lot of screams from some girls that were watching them. Then, two girls joined them. One of them looked like a little girl who was carring a teddy bear, and the other was a teenager with red-pinkish hair that looked like they were tied in pigtails but wasn't.

"Those two...aren't wearing the Myojo's uniform. I suppose they are your classmates too." Junko commented. "Or at least the red-haired one, the other must be someone's little sister..."

"Ah, no, they both are my classmates. The little one is Kirigaya Hitsugi, the SMSL Toxicologist, and a member of the Science Club. Don't get trick by her appearance, she's one of the worst in the class. And the other is Ichinose Haru, the SMSL Lucky Student...well, it's technically a fake title. Her real one is, attention spoiler alert, SMSL Survivor. Their isn't really any club fitting for her talent, so she chose the Art Club because she likes crafting."

"Uh? But...isn't Hanabusa-san's title too? You know, in Hope's Peak, two people can't have the same talent at the same time."

"Well it was autorised for Myojo by the Hope's Peak Academy's headmaster, but only as a SMSL title. Let's say the chairwoman had predicted that those two will fight for the title of SHSL Survivor. For the moment they still believed their fake talents are their real one. Though, even if they are fake, they still suit them."

"Let me guess, Namatame-san also repeated some years and Kirigaya-san skipped grades, right?"

"No, not at all. They are both legitimate middle school students, they both have the same age, 15 years old."

"Really!?"

Namatame gave a soft smile to Kiragaya and pat her head, while the little one blushed a little. Ichinose hugged Azuma, who didn't push her back and even looked embarassed and flustered by this. It was time for Junko to use her analytic mind.

" _So, Namatame seems to be a friendly person, and a good loser, so she must be a humble person, probably with a lot of honor. Hum, she could be the Oogami-type. I guess she's an open-minded person if she's interested at learning another sword fighting style than the one she's used to. Though with the way she's looking at Kirigaya, even if she's the same age, she could have some lolicon's tendencies._

_Then, Azuma. She's even more androgynous then Namatame, she legimitally looks like a boy. Despite being an assassin, she never killed. But she must be strong to have still gain that title without killing, and she's fast and tough. I think even Mukuro would have some difficulty against her. Her cold expression kinda makes her the Kirigiri-type, but she looks more like a meathead than the smart type. Then, maybe she's a little bit a Mondo-type, the hot-headed type who can be violent under strong emotions. Though if she let that other girl hugged her, I guess, she also has a soft side._

_About Kirigaya, hum...the sharp toothed goblin said she was the worst uh...well, with her innocent appearance that seems on purpose, she must be a manipulator and an hypocrite. A liar and a trickster that played her innocent little girl's role in a really convincing way. Hum, physically speaking and how she seems to act, she looks like the Fujisaki-type or Maizono-type, but her personality is more of a Celes-type. Though, she seems honestly fond of Namatame, so she might have some humanity._

_Last one, Ichinose. At first sight she looks like the Naegi-type, especially since they are both Lucky Student. But, her true talent is survivor, so she must be tougher than she looks. Though she only seems like the happy-go-lucky cheerful girl, but...she knows Azuma's talent and despite that, she seems close to her, like she's fearless...she seems to have some charisma that could make her able to easily manipulate others and befriend them easily, and maybe make them fight for her. And she's in competition with Hanabusa for the title of SHSL Survivor...I guess she's the other queen the goblin was talking about. I've the feeling I should by wary of her somehow..._ "

"Look! Have you seen Namatame-san giving her bottle of water to Azuma-kun? It's like an indirect kiss!" a girl suddenly said.

"It's almost like a kiss between Prince and Knight! It's too much for my imagination!" another girl said.

"Don't worry, it gives me some idea for a fanfiction between a prince and his knight."

"Ah, what about doing a doujin then? You can write the story and I'll make the drawing?" an otaku-looking girl proposed."

"Good idea!"

"Not so fast!" a masculine voice suddenly said.

Suddenly, a group majoritarly composed of boys approached the group of girls who were fantasming about Namatame and Azuma.

"Don't insult the beautiful Girls Love with your disgusting yaoi fantasy!" one of the boy said.

"Uh? We have no lesson to receive from a bunch of creepy boys who love yuri!"

"Yeah! Namatame-san and Azuma-kun are the OTP!" A girl added.

"You seem to forget that they are both girls, so therefore, it's a yuri ship, not a yaoi one!" the boy argued.

"Our imagination is able to make them boys! Anyway they look androgynous and boyish enough to look like the typical yaoi males!"

"They are still girls, with girl's genitals, so they are yuri!"

"Don't assume their gender you cis straight white male!"

"What the hell was that? And I'm not white I'm Japanese!"

"Stop questioning my argument with your logic!"

"Anyway, it doesn't matter if you ship Namatame-san and Azuma-san, since they are clearly in a yuri romantic relationship with Haru-chan and Hitsugi-chan!" a boy declared.

"What? They are just friends with those two, there's nothing romantic! Stop deluding yourself, you yurifag!"

"Say the girl who's shipping two females together!"

"We don't view them as girls but boys! It's not our fault if real boys suck so much that even girls are better at doing yaoi then them!"

"What did you say you stupid fujoshi!? If you like masculine girls so much, then date one, at least it would be hot!"

"What!? Then in that case date a boy, so we could have some actual yaoi to look at!"

"ChitaHitsu and TokaHaru for the win!" a boy shouted. "YURI!"

"No, ChitaToka is the best!" the girl replied. "YAOI!"

"Yeah, the other two are basically straight ships..."

"No they aren't, since they are all girls! Pff, there's only girls to twist logic like that..."

"Well, uh...I actually like the yuri pairings..." a girl said shyly.

"You! Traitor to your own gender!"

"Stop! Ship wars are not good, we should respect each other as shippers!" a boy and a girl who just had joined the conversation said. "Personally we ship HitsuHaru..."

"They are clearly just friends." a boy replied.

"Yeah, ship them if you want yuri so much and leave ChitaToka alone!"

"But we also ship ChitaToka, but as a yuri couple." the boy and the girl said.

As they all continued to argue, Namatame, Kirigaya, Ichinose and Azuma had already left the area since a long time now.

"So...I guess they are their fans uh." Junko said.

"Yes, in their case, their fans are majoritarly yuri and yaoi shippers who always argue with each other and wirte fanfics and doujins of them. You can just...erase that scene from your mind, it's quite embarassing."

"Don't worry, I already did!"

* * *

"So...who are those two?" Junko asked.

At a table in the cafeteria, there was two girls playing chess. Well, "playing"wasn't the right word...it looked like they were fighting for their honor. The tension was heavy, the two players were looking at each other like two enemies on a battlefield.

"Oh, the one with golden eyes is Shuto Suzu, the SMSL Gamester, and a member of the Chess Club. The other is Kaminaga Kouko, the SMSL Leader. She's our class representative and belong to no club, unless you're considering the Student Council as one. She's usally spending time in the Chess Club when she isn't on duty."

"Leader of what?"

"Of everything, apparently.

Junko noticed that they were surrounded by a bunch of nerd-looking students, that looked at them with interest and admiration. The fashionista guessed that they must be their fans.

"Checkmate! Surrender, or I'll kill your king!" Shuto suddenly declared.

"Nani!? I'll never surrender! I'll fight until the end!" Kaminaga replied with determination.

"Then, you shall be exterminate!"

Using her queen piece, Shuto suddenly smashed Kaminaga's king piece, making it fall, which finished the game. The crowd around them began to cheer.

"Wow, it was amazing! It was truly an exciting intellectual fight!" a girl said.

"Yes, it was! Even if it's always Shuto-san who win, it's always interesting to see her play with Kaminaga-san." a boy added.

This statement seemed to bother Kaminaga. The latter rose up and gazed at the crowd.

"You! This is a cafeteria, not a sport field! You're blocking the way!" the class rep said with severity.

The students left, but they all giggled a little and said thing like "a flustered Kaminaga-san is cute", which seemed to bother her even more. She then sat back and Shuto looked a her with a soft expression and a kind smile.

"I see. Their fans aren't as creepy as the others, they are just nerds admiring their intellect." Junko said.

"Yes, though those two are the biggest nerds...ah no, there's another classmate who's even more a nerd than them. Anyway, Kaminaga-kaicho always want to play with Shuto-san to defeat her, but even if she's good a multiple game that require inteligence, she never wins against her. Well, as exected of the SMSL Gamester. Both of them take that way too seriously. The only time she won, it was because they did an arm wrestling. But despite that, they got along pretty well. They are roommates too."

"Let me guess. Hanabusa-san and Banba-san are roommates and same things for Inukai-san and Sagae-san?"

"Exactly! Anf Haru-chan and Azuma-san are roomates too, as well as Namatame-san and Kirigaya-san."

Knowing who was roomates with who could be an important information for latter. Now was the time for some analysis.

" _Let's begin with Shuto. A game specialist with a sly vibe, I can't only think of her as the Celes-type. Though, unlike Celes, Shuto doesn't seem to be the type who look to destroy her opponent simply for the glory of winning. She seems more to appreciate playing than winning. Well, even if they are both game specialist, a gamester and a gambler are quite different in their mentality. A gambler is more interesting in the bet and winning, they more appreciate the thrill than the actual game. Just like gamers, gamesters look more for the fun of playing, and not all of them is only interested by winning. Hum, there's some smartass vibe coming from her, maybe she could be a Kirigiri-type after all, or with this compitivness, even a Togami-type...this one could be interesting to observe._

_Then, about Kaminaga...definitly the Ishimaru-type. The bossy type who is obsess by rules and order. Someone who would do anything to keep the harmony in a a group and take seriously to take care of everyone's safety...and also the type who would be the first victim. Either by someone who's tired of her attitude and want to get rid of her to be able to kill freely, or she could die to protect others. Anyway, she will certainly not survive. That's the fate of those who act too much like a leader and are too serious, her own talent doomed her to die young."_

"Uh...Enoshima-senpai, you eyes...it's the third time they began to be all glitchy." Nio said.

"...I've...strabism. Anyway, let's check the other classmates of yours!"

* * *

"Ah, onee-san, you are truly as beautiful as those flowers. If you were a flower, I would cu...I mean, keep you in my bedroom as long as I could, preserving your beauty and giving you fresh water, and a lot of love too! ^^"

Junko wasn't sure what to think of that scene that was taking place in the inner garden. There was a girl giving flowers to a senpai of hers, who seemed quite flattered by her gift and compliment.

"That's...a player right?" Junko asked.

"More like a ladykiller...literally. This is Takechi Otoya, the SMSL Florist, and part of the Gardening Club. I don't think there's a reason to hide this from you since you already know the class is full of assassins. Takechi-san is a serial killer, the one known as Jack the Ripper of the 21th century."

"Ah, I heard of them! It's a psychopathic and sadistic serial killer who killed their victim by slicing them with scissors, for sexual pleasure."

"Takechi-san type of victim are usually older women. But she isn't allow to kill any students here or to kill on the campus. In fact, we shouldn't stay near her...she might makes you her next target. Let's go see the last one..."

* * *

"You! I know you're a boy, but you're playing a girl right now. People usually find it funny to see a male playing a woman, so you need to act properly as a girl, you need to act more sensual, and delicate! It isn't suppose to be a comedy but a drama! Even with all the better makeup in the world, if you don't act perfectly, people will onlysee you as a joke. Say your dialogue again, but this time, try to act like a real lady!"

They were currently in the auditorium, to see the goblin's last classmate, the one who was currently shouting at one of the actors.

"Let me guess...she's the SMSL Dramatist, right?" Junko asked.

"Not even close! This is Kenmochi Shiena, the SMSL Hacker, aka the true biggest nerd. Someone like her should rather be in the Informatic Club, but no, she chose the Drama Club! That dumbass...she only accepted her title because she wants Hope's Peak to notice her passion for theater and have the title of SHSL Dramatist...what a waste of potential. It's a passion, not a talent. She should be grateful to have a SMSL title and stick to it...stupid hope maniac."

"Hope uh...then, what about her fans?"

"She doesn't have those. She's pretty much the black sheep of the class. Even if her comrades in the Drama Club respect and admire her, they aren't her fans. She doesn't really have friends either. She's an outcast, all she do is spending time in the Drama Club, hacking people, studying, and doing otaku and geeky stuff. She's too much passioned and workholic, she's the type to have a burnout young. And it's worst considering her roommate..."

"Roommate? Is it...Ta..."

"Shiena-chan!"

"Uh, speaking of the devil..."

Takechi had suddenly arrived in the auditorium, with a wide smile. Kenmochi turned back and for a brief instant, looked terrified.

"Takechi...what are you doing here?"

"It begins to be late, we should go back to our dorm room. I was hoping for somehelp for my homeworks, if you don't mind." the florist said with a friendly attitude.

"Sure...I'm coming."

Despite Takechi's apparent friendliness, she had some threatening vibe coming from her, like she wasn't asking for help but instead ordering it. Even if her face looked calm, Junko could see that Kenmochi's was slighly shivering in fear.

"It's Takechi-san again. I'm still wondering how such a beautiful girl could be so interested in Kenmochi-san. I mean, she isn't ugly, but...you know what I mean, she's way out of Takechi-san's league." a girl commented quietly.

"Takechi-san is such a nice girl, and despite that Kenmochi-san is always so cold to her...it kinda pissed me off. Takechi-san probably just has pity of her and force herself to be nice, and since they are roommates, she has no other choice but trying to get along with her. But it's such a shame...I would have love to be roommate with Takechi-san." another girl replied.

Kenmochi suddenly clenched her fists and looked annoyed. She probably had heard those two, who seemed older. They weren't part of the Drama Club, they were in the audience. Junko suddenly noticed something interesting in the hacker's eyes. It looked like...despair. But it suddenly disappeared, or rather, changed into determination, she had fire in her eyes that looked like the manifestation of her will, her dream...and hope.

"Takechi-san is rather popular with her female senpais, or girls in general. She spends a lot of time flirting with them, it isn't surprising. Kenmochi-san on the other hand, like I said she has no fan, even if her plays are really good. Since she doesn't play in them, people forgot about her. She's doing her job in the shadow, without expecting any reward. I'm not sure if she should be admired or pitied." Nio said.

" _Takechi...she is without any doubt a Fukaya-type, or rather, a Genocier-type! Both are serial killer who kill for some kind of sexual pleasure, with scissors. But Takechi is more charismatic and manipulator than Genocider Sho, she must be a psychopath, while Fukawa is the psychotic type. A psychopath killer can be far more dangerous that a psychotic killer. Takechi is quite like by others, she must have no problem luring her prey to kill them, while keeping her facade as a normal girl. How scary! With her I would be able to see how a serial killer acts in a killing game._

_And this Kenmochi...looks quite interesting. What type is she...hum, by her talent, she should be the Fujisaki-type, but her desire to change her talent and her passion also make her a Kuwata-type. But her appearance kinda make her a Fukawa-type too...and that determination in her eyes, maybe also a Naegi-type, and...her geekness a Yamada-type too. It's hard to give her a specific type, she looks so...unique. And...unpredictable. She's the only one who has a talent I couldn't have predict. I've the feeling...we have more in common then it looks like. I can feel a strong despair coming from her, but she's using it to fuel her determination and her hope, what a frightening ability. Her hope is strong, but if I manage to destroy it, she would fall into such a deep despair...it only makes me want to crush her hope and see it being reduce to ashes in her eyes, and then drag her myself into the deepest despair that I can."_

"Uh...Enoshima-senpai, you eyes are once again doing that weird thing...and you're drooling! Are you in heat or what!?"

"Ah, sorry, I was just...thinking about someone exciting and turned myself on. So, we're done with your classmates?"

"Techically, yes. But there's still someone you haven't seen. But to meet her, we need to wait for the sun to go down."

* * *

"Wait...that's not the same girl as earlier, right? She must be her twin sister! With the same scar somehow..." Junko said.

It was now nighttime. Banba was currently fighting with a huge sledgehammer and talking in such a rude way. The one she was fighting was Hanabusa, who was able to stop her hammer with bare hands.

"Those two...So, this is Banba Shinya, Banba's other personality. The poor girl has a split personality due to a trauma. This one doesn't have an official talent, but she called herself the SMSL Demolisher. She's also technically a serial killer, and just like Takechi-san, she isn't allow to kill any students or on the campus. She reason to kill are odds, she's some kind of collectionner who likes to collect objects from her victim, she called them relics. She's a nutcase."

_" So she was really the traumatise type uh...and a better Fukawa and Genocider-type. With her I can see how a schizophreniac serial killer could act in a killing game. Lot of interesting data to get from her. It's impressive how her strenght seems to have change, the human brain is truly a source of wonder. And Hanabusa, it seems that I was right, she is really strong! I wonder why..._

_And lastly, Hashiri. She's the Hagakure-type. The annoying one who will survive until the end. Just like him, she's a sort of shaman. A valuable pawn for my plan though, but she seems more the type to give despair but not want to feel it, so she can't be a true ally."_

"Ah, that's bad! They're going to break stuff again. Sorry, I'll have to go stop them, the tour is over. Have you appreciate it?"

"It was useful. The casting seem interesting, a killing game among them could be quite intertaining...but maybe too gay. But I guess there's an audience for that genre, it could be a good yuri serie." Junko replied.

"Uh? Still talking like it was a vide game...anyway, I need to go, seeya!"

The sharp toothed goblin rushed towards the two fighters. Junko left the campus, heading towards her own school.

"So, what did you think, Mukuro?" Junko suddenly asked.

A black haired girl suddenly appeared in front of her. Since the entire tour, she was following them quitely to gather information.

"I wouldn't say they are truly a class full of assassins. In term of strenght, Azuma-san, Inukai-san, Namatame-san and Hanabusa-san are the strongest. I think I can managed to defeat Inukai-san and Namatame-san, and hardly Azuma-san, but Hanabusa-san...her strenght is inhumane. She's the one who will be the most difficult to defeat, ruse should be use with her. Sagae-san, Banba-san and Takechi-san are strong, but they lack professional skills so I should be able to defeat them easily. Shuto-san and Kaminaga-san are both specialist in bombs and Kirigaya-san in poison, so they should be easy to defeat in close combat without their weapon. Hashiri-san is a tricky one, but if she trust us, we should be able to trick her. And about Ichinose-san and Kenmochi-san...neither of them is an assassin. Kenmochi-san would be the easiest to defeat, I'm sure she would surrender herself. But Ichinose-san...there's a weird vibe coming from her, like she was more dangerous that she looks like. And Azuma-san would most likely protect her." Mukuro said.

"I see...I should be able to elaborate a plan with those infos. Good job, Muku-nee."

Mukuro immediatly looked blissful by the compliment.

"Thanks, Junk-"

The fashonista suddenly kicked her on the ground, overtake by a lust of despair and truly excited by what was about to come.

_"Those people...I can't wait...this Class Black's killing game will surely be a deliciously despair-inducing event! But could I wait until then before dragging some of them into despair? Ah, to be forced to wait, it's so despairful!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the AnR characters got analysed by Junko, and their strenght had been evaluated by Mukuro. Nothing good will happen from that.
> 
> Poor Nio who got a new surname ^^'
> 
> Anyway, this chapter was meant to be a joke, but it's still an important part of the story and meant to give some comedy. But from next chapter, the story will become more dark, even more that the other anr/dr crossover fics. All I can say is...BE READY FOR DESPAIR!


	3. Chapter 3

Standing in front of her dorm room, Kenmochi Shiena was hesitating to open it. It was odd for someone to hesitate to go inside their own room, unless...you had a certain person as roommate. If it wasn't from this person, Shiena's school life would almost be perfect. She was able to study in a prestigious school, but not only that, she was a student of the most famous classroom, Class Black. She had received the title of Super Middle School Level Hacker and could even go to Hope's Peak Academy, which was her dream school since she was a kid. Though, she wasn't interest in the title of SHSL Hacker. Her dream was to go there as the Super High School Level Dramatist. This is why instead of the Computer Club, Shiena had chosen the Drama Club. She wasn't ashamed to be a hacker, but she would rather prefer to be known for something more positive. And she didn't want to give up of her dream to be a dramatist, she wanted to create plays that would spread hope.

Even if the reason why she went to Myojo Academy was to participate into some kind of killing game. Well, that was what she read when she hacked Myojo. But so far, nothing related to that had happened. It had been weeks since Shiena was a Myojo's student and it seemed to be a normal school life. Right now, she wasn't interested into that supposed killing game anymore. She was even considering wearing the official Myojo's school uniform. ShienAll she wanted to graduate and go to Hope's Peak Academy to accomplish her dream. All she had to do was to be patient, work hard, and make a good impression, and all should be fine for her.

It would have been easy if it wasn't of her roommate.

Shiena took a deep breath, trying to gather her courage, before going inside her room. She was hoping that her roommate wasn't there. Unfortunately, Shiena had the unpleasant surprise to see her sitting on her bed, like she was waiting for her.

"Shiena-chan, you took your time. I was beginning to be worried." her roommate said with what appeared to be fake concern.

Her roommate was Takechi Otoya, the Super Middle School Level Florist. She was a rather popular girl and a member of the Gardening Club. She was admired by girls and she had the reputation to be a player. She was also the source of pretty much all the negative stuff about Shiena's school life. It was because of Otoya if the brunette hadn't friends outside her club or Class Black, not that she viewed them as real friend, more like acquaintances. She got along with some people, but she wasn't really close of them. Not that she cared. As long as she wasn't bullied, she was fine with it. The real problem with Otoya was that because of her, Shiena had a bad reputation among the other students. They viewed her as cold and unfriendly due to how she was acting towards Otoya. Since her roommate was more popular than her, Shiena was judged negatively due to how she was behaving with Otoya. It was frustrating for the brunette to be viewed like that, especially since those people didn't know what kind of person Otoya truly was. But she couldn't tell them, which was even more frustrating, and even...despairful.

"Takechi...I'd to work in my club." Shiena replied nervously.

"Uh...I guess it can't be help then. But still, we're supposed to do our homework together. You know that I need your help with that, don't you? It's not really nice of you to let me down with that...aren't we supposed to be friends?"

Shiena had to make a superhuman effort to not let her anger overtake her. It wasn't like Otoya was forcing her to do her homework. Her roommate still cared a little about her grades so she was more forcing Shiena to help her with her homework so she wouldn't fail her exams. But the fact that she was claiming to be friends really infuriate Shiena. Otoya was far from being her friend.

"Come here. I think we need to have a little chat between roommates." Otoya said as she pat the bed.

Shiena didn't want to, but she knew if was best for her to obey Otoya. Shiena had enough experience with the bullying she undergone in the past to know that her roommate was one and that if she resisted her, she would make her life a living hell. With a normal bully, Shiena would have fight back, but Otoya was no normal bully.

She was a serial killer.

If Shiena hadn't learn this secret, Otoya would have most likely just continue to act like a light bully just like she was acting during their week as Class Black's students. But now that she knew Shiena was aware of who she truly was, her roommate didn't bother to hide her nasty personality anymore. It all happened when Shiena was looking at some files she hacked from Myojo, one of them was about an infamous serial killer known as Jack the Ripper of the 21th century, who happened to be a student from Class Black; none other than Takechi Otoya. If it was only that, Shiena would have anonymously called the cops to report Otoya, but she couldn't. Unfortunately for her, when she made this discovery, Otoya happened to be right behind her, spying on her. Now that she couldn't report her anonymously, Shiena was stuck in an unpleasant situation. If it was only that, she would have just reported her anyway, but for an unknown reason, Otoya was aware of Shiena's group, Collective Dismissal.

There was no way now that Shiena could report her without risking the safety of her group. At first Shiena thought that both her and Otoya were on a equal position, with both of them having a secret on the other to blackmail them. But it wasn't the case. Both secret didn't have the same value. Otoya didn't really mind if she was discovered, she was used to run from cops. Sure it would be an inconvenience to her, but not the worst thing that could happen to her. In Shiena's case, not only it could ruin her life, but also endanger her group, something that she couldn't risk. This is what Otoya was the one in power in their current situation. Shiena was the only one who could be truly blackmailed. And not just that. She was also fearing for her life.

Shiena went to sit next to Otoya on her bed. When they were alone, especially in their dorm room, Otoya was forcing Shiena to obey her. During their school time though, her roommate wasn't expecting anything from her and was leaving Shiena alone, probably to avoid looking suspicious, but as soon as Shiena came back to their dorm room...she was pretty much Otoya's plaything.

"So, Shiena-chan...what's wrong? Don't tell me...you're being bullying?" Otoya asked, pretending to be worried, as she wrapped her arm around the brunette's shoulders.

"N-No...I...I'm just busy with my club, we..we're working on a play..." Shiena replied as she shivered from the sudden physical contact. "I've to stay later for that."

"I see. Your club is really important to you. You're truly a hard worker, Shiena-chan. You manage to have rather good grades, to be successful in your club, and to live your passions...but it doesn't mean you should ignore your friend, right? You still need to have some time for your friend..."

Suddenly, with the arm around Shiena's shoulders, Otoya made her fall on her laps. Shiena's head was now resting on her roommate's laps, while the rest of her body was lying on her bed. With Otoya's arm still on her, Shiena couldn't risk to move. Her roommate then started to gently pat her head, which only made Shiena shivered even more.

"I feel neglected. I want you to spend more time with me. I need your help with my homework. It would be bad if I fail to graduate because of you, isn't it?"

"Then...why don't you ask Kaminaga-san? She...she's our class rep, she likes to show off her intellect by helping others with their homework..."

"That's true, our bossy rep class aka leader of everything is fond of telling us what we did wrong, but she's currently too busy helping others. The best I could have with her is one session per week. That's not enough. And I prefer to have you as my personal teacher."

"Then...after club time we could...do how homework together..."

"No, it's too late, I'm too tired to do anything work related. How about during lunch time? We can eat together and do our homework at the same time."

"But..."

"Oh, right, during lunch time you usually just disappeared to eat alone somewhere and do some hacking, right? Well I'm afraid you'll have to make a choice. Hacking during lunch time, or staying late at your club for the sake of your play. Your choice."

"I...I don't want to choose!" Shiena dared to reply.

Otoya remained quiet for a moment. Suddenly, she began to play with Shiena hair.

"That's not really nice, Shiena-chan. You're choosing those things over me, your friend. Now I understand why those people are talking behind your back, saying that you're cold and unfriendly. I thought they were just being mean but maybe they were right...I wonder what they would do if I told them you refused to help me with my homework. It would be bad if they start bullying you over that, right? Then, all you need to do is make you they wouldn't have that reason to bully you. In that case, I'll continue to speak good about you to them and dissuade them to bully you."

Shiena blenched. So there was people who were thinking about bullying her, and the only reason they weren't was because of Otoya. But the latter had also the power to make them bully her. The situation was worst then she thought.

"No...please, don't do that." Shiena begged.

"Uh? Why do you make it sounds like I was threatening you or something? I'm just warning you for your safety, as a friend. And as a friend, you should spend more time with me. So, have you make your choice?"

"I...We...can spend more time together...during lunch time."

"Perfect! I knew you would be able to make a compromise, you're such a nice person. And as I can see, you truly are more interested in drama then hacking." Otoya replied cheerfully.

Suddenly, Otoya began to stroke her back, which made Shiena blenched in fear and once again shiver. She really didn't like to feel Otoya's hand touching her body. She heard a slight giggled from her roommate.

"Why are you shaking like that? Are you...afraid? No need to be scared Shiena-chan, I don't intend to hurt you..." Otoya began to say as she continued to gently stroke Shiena, before she suddenly squeezed her shoulder. "But I could."

When she heard those words, Shiena suddenly thought about the fact Otoya was a serial killer and the awful way she killed her victims, and began to panic. She was shaking even more and even began to struggle to break free. Otoya responded to that by shoving Shiena against the bed and grabbed her wrists to maintain them against the bed. Shiena tried to free herself, in vain. Her roommate was stronger then her. Due to her helpless situation, Shiena began to sob, fearing the worst.

"Shiena-chan? Why are you crying? I said that I wasn't going to hurt you, not if you continue to do as I say."

But of course, that kind of words didn't confort Shiena at all, who continue to sob. Otoya looked somewhat annoyed, before a sly smile appeared on her lips.

"You need to calm down. If you continue to act that way, I'm afraid...that I wouldn't be able to control myself anymore." Otoya warned.

Shiena noticed the way Otoya was looking at her. Her roommate didn't seem angry, quite the contrary in fact. She looked...happy? No, not exactly. It was like she was excited about something, like she was desiring something. Shiena finally understood what was happening; Otoya was turned on. The look on her face was lust. She then recalled that Otoya was someone who felt sexual pleasure killing. So it was dangerous for her to continue acting in a way that was exciting Otoya's sadistic nature. Shiena managed to regain her composure and stopped sobbing. Her roommate then delicately wiped her tears away in a sickening sweet gesture, before looking serious.

"Look, I...I don't want to hurt you, ok? I just want to spend time with you, because...I really like you, I really view you as a friend. And it pains me when you're pushing me away. All you have to do is spend more time with me and everything will be fine. Can you do that?"

Otoya was gazing at her with an expression that seemed honestly sad, which somewhat confused Shiena. Was it possible that Otoya simply wanted to spend time with her? No, it couldn't! If it was the case, she wouldn't force Shiena to do so. But maybe it was normal for a psychopath to do things this way...That wasn't the point! More she thought about it, more Shiena was confused and didn't know what to think about it.

" _Maybe she really wants to spend time with me but just not know how to ask it...no, even so, she's still a serial killer and most likely a psychopath! I can't trust her...I don't want to! I'm just doing what she wants because I don't want to get kill, I...I hate her!"_

"I...I'll try to spend more time with you." Shiena replied.

Otoya showed a smile that seemed genuine, before she helped the brunette to sit back, and then fondly hugged her. Shiena could hear her roommate's heartbeat. Otoya's heart was beating normally, like there was nothing unusual in the way she acted. Somehow, this soft heartbeat called Shiena a little.

_"But...even if I know her secret, she still hasn't kill me...if must means something...right? No, I don't care! She's still a monster!"_

Shiena had resolved herself to be stuck with Otoya as her roommate. It was only for a year, what was a year in an entire life, especially if that specific year could allow her to go to Hope's Peak like she always dream of?

" _It's just a year to bear...I just need to survive this year and everything will be fine. I don't care about making friends here, I could always make ones when I'll be at Hope's Peak Academy. I just have to work hard and don't give up on my dream, and bear with that psychopath. Anyway, there's no way Hope's Peak would accept a serial killer, they will find out who she is and she will end up in jail like she deserves. Hope's Peak isn't as corrupted as Myojo. If I can overcome any despair I might experience here, then my hope will be stronger. So strong that nothing could hurt me again and stand in the way of my dream. I just have to view this year as a test that I've to succeed in order to achieve a greater hope._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Shiena.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was a special day for Class Black's students. It was the day the SMSL students of Myojo Academy will meet the first-year SHSL students of Hope's Peak Academy. It was a meeting that most of them were looking for, well some more than others. An educative meeting that as for goal to meet SHSL students with similar talent, school club or interest then them. For the occasion, all the Class Black's students were wearing the official Myojo's school uniform. Although, after some months spent in Class Black, most of them had began to wear that uniform on a regular basis. Only Isuke, Sumireko, Banba, Otoya and Tokaku were still wearing their own uniform when they were attending Class Black.

There was a certain pattern regarding the uniform. All of them had come to Class Black to participate into a killing game. But since it had been months and nothing unusual had happened, some of them had give up and decided to stay at Myojo as regular student. There was multiple reason for that. Some just like to have a free access to education in a prestigious school, some were using it to hide from either the police or their own group, some just became really close to certain people and others were looking to graduate and attend Hope's Peak Academy.

It was went they decided to become an actual Myojo's students that some decided to wear the official uniform. Nio had always were it since she was already a student there. The first one to switch uniform was Kouko, couple of days after she had become the class representative. Her reason? Because as the class rep, she needed to represent the school, thus wearing the official uniform. Then it was Haru, even if she was still wearing her beige vest under the black jacket. After the others began to wear it after few weeks. But today, it was the first time they all wear it.

They were all standing in front of Hope's Peak Academy. Most of them looked at the prestigious academy with admiration. Even if Myojo was also a famous school, Hope's Peak was more impressive. Following their teacher and some guide, they passed the front door, ready to meet their seniors.

* * *

"I'm the SHSL Biker! I'm the leader of a biker gang. What 'bout you?" Mondo proudly declared.

"SMSL Assassin. Heir of the assassin clan Azuma." Tokaku replied stoically.

Mondo's face immediately turned livid.

"Oh, I see...uh, sorry for the bother." he mumbled nervously.

* * *

"I sense a strong potential for fighting in both of you! Are you interested in a match with me, the SHSL Martial Artist?" Sakura asked.

Isuke and Haruki both looked at each other before answering.

"No thanks ~." Isuke replied.

"Bring it one!" Haruki exclaimed and she smashed her fist together.

* * *

"I'm the SHSL Moral Compass! Always there to maintain the school environment and the rules!" Ishimaru declared fiercely.

"I'm the SMSL Leader, aka leader of everything and the class representative of Class Black. I also work to maintain the school rules and a good environment in my class." Kouko replied with determination.

Both Kouko and Ishimaru smiled at each other and hold hand firmly, like they had become buddy.

* * *

Hitsugi looked at Fujisaki with intensity, which put the latter unconfortable.

"Is there something wrong?" Fujisaki asked.

"No, I'm just happy to finally meet someone around my age who's smaller than me." Hitsugi replied cheerfully.

"Uh!?"

* * *

"You're the SHSL Writer, right? Do you perhaps have some experience in writing play?" Shiena asked enthusiasmly.

Fukawa looked at her head to toe and gave her a suspicious glare.

"W-Who are you? Those glasses and braided pigtails...what are you supposed to be, a better-looking version of me? Are you here to mock me!?" Fukawa said nervously.

"...what?"

* * *

Sitting at a table, Suzu and Celes were facing each other with a shogi board between them.

"I usually do not give a second chance to does who had lost to me, but since you are now the SMSL Gamester and that you fight well last time, I Celestia Ludenberg, the SHSL Gambler, make you the honor of fighting me again!"

"Ohoh, I'm really looking towards this, Celes-chan. It's always interesting to compete against a confident and determined youngster." Suzu replied playfully.

* * *

"Oh, aren't you a pretty one ~. What's your talent cutie?" Otoya asked, holding her scissors.

"I'm the SHSL Detective." Kirigiri replied coldly.

When she heard that, Otoya immediately began to back off.

"Ah, detective...I see. Well I'm just the SMSL Florist so it doesn't seem I can learn something from you...bye!" Otoya declared as she quickly walked away.

* * *

A defeated Haruki fell on the ground, while Isuke glanced at her with both concern and annoyance.

"You fight well, but you still need some training to reach my level!" Sakura declared. "Is there anyone else who wants to fight me?"

"If you don't mind me using a weapon, I'll fight you." Chitaru said, holding a kendo sword.

"Very well, I accept your challenge. Come at me with all you have!"

* * *

"I'm the SHSL Fortune Teller, and my prediction have 30% change of happening. Nice to meet you!" Hagakure said with a friendly smile.

"I'm the SMSL Illusionist, and my illusions have...uh, almost 100% chance of working," Nio replied. "Hey, do you classmates are rude to you and always ask you to shut up or get lost?"

"Illusion? That's so cool! And yeah, some of them are. How did you guess?"

"Because it happens to me too..."

* * *

"You are the heiress of the CEO of Hanabusa Financial Clique. Finally someone of my level." Togami said.

"And you are the heir of Togami Corporation, as well as the SHSL Heir. I am the SMSL Lady." Sumireko replied.

"I see you heard of me. If you managed to attend Hope's Peak Academy, how about we make a business alliance between our two company?"

"Oh my, you are an enterprising one. I will consider your offer, after all I believe it would be better for our company to by allies rather then competitors."

* * *

"Who's that girl who's talking to MY Byakuya-sama?!" Fukawa exclaimed as she was spying on them.

"Uh...sorry to bother you, but...that's Hanabusa-san, and she...isn't interested by him. She's...I think she's after me..." Banba said nervously.

Fukawa immediately glanced at Banba with disbelief.

"You mean...you, the shy one, is desired by a rich heir and not the other way around? Ugh, I'm so envious!"

* * *

"So you too, you received the title of Lucky Student. In my case, I won at a lottery." Naegi explained.

"In Haru's case...uh, I'm not sure how I got this title. I guess it's from a lottery too."

"It's nice to meet someone else who got into a prestigious school by luck. Now I don't feel like I'm the only one normal in a class full of talented people."

"Ah, yes, normal...Haru is normal too. Yup, just a normal girl, with nothing unusual or special." she replied, embarrassed.

* * *

"So you're part of the Athletic Club. How about doing a little bit of swimming with me?" Asahina proposed cheerfully.

Suddenly, Suzu jumped into the pool and started to swim peacefully.

"Oh, she swims good! Is she also part of your club? Or perhaps the Swimming Club?" Asahina asked.

"No, she's a gamester. She's just obsess by water." Tokaku replied.

* * *

"Wow, isn't that Enoshima Junko!?" Haruki exclaimed.

Junko turned back and waved at them and smiled, before continuing her way.

"Have you seen that, Isuke-sama? Enoshima Junko waved at us!"

"Meh, she looks like a bitch...though Isuke has to admit that her fashion sense is remarkable."

* * *

"Uh? I thought we were only meeting the SMSL students today, not the elementary school level ones..." Sayaka said, confused.

"You're wrong. I'm 15, and I'm the SMSL Toxicologist." Hitsugi corrected.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't know..."

"Haha, don't worry, you're not the only one who made that mistake. But since you apologized, in your case I won't put arsenic into your food ~."

* * *

"That's a nice program! I'm a little bit envious of you. With your computer skills, you can create nice things, while with mines...I'm doomed to destroy what others made." Shiena said.

"Don't say that. Hackers can be really helpful too, like for example to test the security of websites." Fujisaki replied.

"Uh, you're right...maybe being a hacker isn't so bad finally. Thanks, I didn't except to meet sure a nice and cute girl here."

"Oh, yeah...girl...of course."

* * *

"Hey, what got into you? You sneezed and now you're acting...different." Otoya said.

"HAHAHA! I'm Genocider Sho, the SHSL Murderer, known for slicing up handsome boys with my scissors!"

"Oh, I'd heard of you. Well my case..." Otoya began to say, before she whispered. "I'm Jack the Ripper of the 21th Century. I'm into slicing up pretty girls with scissors."

"I see, so we are the same kind, tho I don't swing that way. We should totally kill some couples together. I'll take the boy, and you'll take the girl."

* * *

"So you're a swordswoman. How about we check if you're also good holding a baseball bat."

"Uh? Oh, sure, why not. I'm still a little bit stiff due to my fight with Oogami, but I don't mind trying baseball."

"Oh, you fought her and you're still in one piece? You must be a tough one! I'm Kuwata Leon by the way, the SHSL baseball player."

"Namatame Chitaru, SMSL Fencer. As both sportsman, let's have a good match."

* * *

Celes took a sip of her tea and put it back on the table.

"This is a good tea, with a nice aroma. I am surprised to see an oujo-sama who is skilled into tea making." Celes said.

"I am glad that you like it. I am actually interested in opening my own tea house. But as an heiress, I do not think I can do it." Sumireko confessed.

"I see. Well usually I would suggest you to take the option that will bring you more money, but...after tasting your tea, I am actually looking towards visiting your tea house, if you open one."

* * *

"Uh...what am I doin' here? It ain't nighttime...Mahiru must had spent too much time in a dark room." Shinya said.

"You...you're personality changed. So you too you're stuck to share a body with a gloomy girl!" Genocider exclaimed.

"Uh? My Mahiru ain't gloomy, she's adorable. The name's Shinya, the SMSL Demolisher. You remind me of that jerk of Takechi...those are nice scissors you got there...mind if I take one after killin' you? It would make a great relic. What a shame I didn't bring my sledgehammer...maybe another time."

"Wow, you're a crazy one! I like that! Too bad I ain't into killing girl..."

* * *

"So you are the famous heiress of the Azuma clan, family of assassins, as well as the SMSL Assassin. I thought you would be...taller."

"...and you are?"

"Ikusaba Mukuro, the SHSL Soldier, as well as an ex-mercenary. How about we do a fighting training?" she proposed, as she pulled out a knife.

"...why not. I'll show you that it's the size that counts." Tokaku replied as she took out her knife from her boots.

* * *

Isuke and Fukawa were standing in front of each other.

"You...you look like...a whore." Fukawa mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU DORK!?"

Haruki had to intervene to stop a murder to occur.

* * *

"So you are the author of one of my favorite series of doujins!" Shiena exclaimed. "There's so many incredible people in Hope's Peak. There was already Enoshima and Maizono, but there's also you!"

"Oh please, you're flattering me too much, being compared to those two famous girls...I'm glad to meet a fan of my works." Yamada replied.

"Doujins writers are as important as idol and top model! I'm surprised to see that a guy is so good at writing yuri doujins."

"What can I said? I'm an open-minded guy, always ready to show the beauty of 2D."

* * *

It was the second type Junko saw the Class Black's students. This time, she had the chance to see them interact with some of her classmates, which provided her with interesting data about them. She couldn't wait to use them for her beta killing game. She was sure it was going to be quite despairful.

"No...leave me alone...ouch!"

Junko heard was appeared to be a girl in trouble. Curious, she headed towards the noise and discovered two Class Black's students that seemed to be arguing. One of them had an injury on her arm, while the other was holding a bloody scissors.

" _Oh, it's Takechi and Kenmochi. Let's see what's happening between them. It seems interesting._ " Junko thought as she hide behind a wall to spy the scene.

Shiena pushed Otoya away and began to recoil.

"Get away from me, you...you monster!"

"Hey, that was an accident! It's your fault for struggling like that. Okay, I'm sorry. Satisfied?"

"No! I want you to leave me alone! I'm tired of you bullying me! I don't care what you'll do to me, I won't obey you anymore. I'm not going to let you do as you please with me!" Shiena said as she began to run away.

"Wait! I said I was sorry! Shiena-chan!"

Otoya looked like she was about to run after her, but she changed her mind and walked away with an upset expression. But she wasn't the one who caught Junko's attention. The one she was looking at was Shiena. A twisted grin appeared on Junko's lips.

" _Those eyes full of despair, yet that little sparkle of hope in them, I don't think I'll be able to wait until the Class Black's killing game. I just want...to break her myself, to drag her in the deepest despair by my own hands...I want to destroy that sparkle of hope so there would be only despair. That strong hope...shall be destroy by me._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Run Shiena, run!
> 
> So yeah, a more or less funny chapter, with a end that predict nothing good. Be prepared, the real despair as yet to start!  
> Btw for their uniform, you can imagine them with the Myojo uniform they wear on some of the manga's cover. Tho, I personally see that Tokaku, Kouko and Suzu would wear short sleeves, Tokaku and Suzu wouldn't wear the jacket, Chitaru would wear a pants (red or black), Haruki would be almost the same as her regular uniform but with the Myojo one, and Isuke would only wear the shirt barely buttoned and the ribbon as a scarf, and all of them as their regular shoes/boots. But that's only me, be free to view them as you like.


	5. Chapter 5

Shiena firmly grabbed her injured arm to stop the bleeding. She was hiding in one of the bathroom who was currently empty, in one of the toilet cabins. She was afraid that Otoya might be searching for her, ready to hurt her even more. Just the thought of it sent her a chill down her spine. She couldn't take it anymore.

Since she discovered Otoya's secret, Shiena was in a rather tricky predicament. She ended up being blackmailed by Otoya, who had somehow learned about her group Collective Dismissal. If she tried to denounce Otoya, then the latter will reveal that Collective Dismissal orchestrate assassinations. And if Shiena disobeyed her, then Otoya would make sure that Shiena will be bullied. And they was nothing that guaranty her that if she tried to oppose her, Otoya couldn't hurt her, or worst, kill her. The safest option had seemed to be to obey Otoya. At first, she was only asking Shiena to spend some time with her and help her with her homework. If Shiena did those things, then Otoya was actually acting nice with her, so nice that she could almost forgot that she was a serial killer. Shiena had thought that if the situation stayed like that, she could bear with it until she graduated. But she realized now that she had been too naive.

More the time passed, more Otoya's behavior became erratic. She had become somewhat possessive and frankly creepy, which put Shiena in a situation when she's always worried and anxious about her safety. What happened today was the straw that broke the camel's back. This would have been perfect if Otoya hadn't been...well, Otoya. Shiena was probably the one who looked forward the most to visit Hope's Peak Academy and to meet the SHSL students. It was what occupied her mind entirely, which had bothered a certain person who wanted to be the center of attention. Of course, this certain person was Otoya, who couldn't accept that Shiena was enjoying herself without her. She tried to drag Shiena away, but for once, the brunette had fight back. It resulted in a violent conflict that ended up bloody. Otoya had took out her scissor to threatened her, and when Shiena tried to get away, she injured her. When she was busy apologizing, Shiena managed to escape from her psychopathic roommate.

Shiena took some toilet paper and wrapped it around her wound and pressed on it to stop the bleeding. She knew it would better if she go to the infirmary, but she as too scared to get out and encounter Otoya. She wasn't sure what do to anymore. She couldn't continue to be Otoya's plaything any longer, her safety and probably her life was too much in danger. She thought about asking help from her group, but she changed her mind. She always owe them a favor, and she didn't think they could actually do something against a serial killer. She would never forgive herself if one of them got hurt or killed because of her. It was the same for her fellow club member. They were all normal students, she didn't want them to risk being killed by Otoya if she asked them help. And if any of them denounced Otoya, the latter would assume it was because of Shiena and denounce her group, and it was something Shiena would never risk. She was too loyal to her group to risk endangering them. And she couldn't trust her classmates. She knew they were almost all assassins, with the exception of Haru. But from the documents she hack from Myojo Academy, Haru was somehow affiliate to Myojo and related to the chairwoman, and for Shiena, Myojo was far from being trustworthy.

She was in fact convinced that Myojo Academy was partially responsible of her current predicament. She was sure that someone told Otoya about her group. The only one who could have known and logically told Otoya was Myojo. After all, the academy knew about her backstory. And if they told someone like Otoya about that, then it meant they were somehow against her. So whatever she do to fix the situation, she was sure that Myojo won't allow it. It was a powerful organisation, she was no match for them. And since the only students in Class Black that was a student before was Nio, she was sure that she was the one who told Otoya. She thought about running away, but if she did that, then she could say goodbye to her dream. And it wasn't something she wanted to lose, especially not because of a bully. She won't let bullies get in the way of her happiness, not anymore.

" _This situation...there's really nothing I could do, everything would make things worst...This is hopeless._ " she thought, because she regained her composure. " _No, I shouldn't give up on hope! Myojo may be a place full of despair, but I'd to bear with it, just until I graduate. Then everything will be fine, I'll be safe at Hope's Peak, I just have to keep hope...and use this despair to strengthen it._ "

She used to think that way since the moment she got into that predicament, and still wanted to believe in that. But with the recent events, Shiena began to have doubt about it, that perhaps her situation was truly hopeless.

" _Is there really no one...that could help me...without risking to be in danger?_ "

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming inside the bathroom. Shiena quickly climbed over the toilet's seat, to avoid being seen. From where she was, Shiena couldn't see the person, but she was almost certain that it was Otoya. The brunette felt her heart beating faster due to her fear of being caught. But at the same time, she couldn't bear to be at the mercy of someone like Otoya. She was tired to let her do what she pleased with her, and she didn't want to beg for her life either. She didn't want to be killed without at least trying to fight back.

" _What's the idiom again...oh, yeah._ _It's better to die standing up than to spend your life on your knees._ "

She knew she was going to be found out sooner or later. If Otoya didn't kill her, then she will most likely make her pay. Shiena wasn't going to accept this anymore, even if she had to fight. Animated by this new resolution, Shiena exited the cabins, ready to face her bully.

But as soon as she was outside, Shiena froze.

It wasn't Otoya.

A girl was standing in front of her. The latter then suddenly cornered Shiena and put her hand on the wall, right next to the brunette's head. Shiena felt her heart racing, and it wasn't from fear. She had recognized the girl.

"Enoshima...Junko!?"

"Yup, that's me! The great and unique Enoshima Junko-chan!" the gyaru declared proudly with a cheerful expression.

Shiena wasn't sure what to think. She really didn't except this encounter. And she had to admit, the view of Junko right in front of her, with her cleavage...was a quite pleasant sight. After all, Shiena did enjoy secretly to check the magazines that featured Junko, she really found her beautiful and attractive. One could say that she was maybe a fan of her.

"That uniform...you're one of those SMSL students! Who may you be...uh? Your arm...you're bleeding! You poor thing! You should go to the infirmary, it looks quite serious..." Junko said with what appeared to be concern.

"I...I can't...I'm...I'm scared."

"Why? In your place, I would be more scared to let that wound bleed like that and risk it to be infected. Toilet paper is definitely not enough to patch you up. What could you possibly scared of?"

Shiena hesitated to answer. She didn't want to admit what happened, she was too scared of what could happen. But at the same time, she was already convinced that Otoya wanted to kill her, or at least hurt her. And Junko wasn't from Myojo or a regular student. She was from Hope's Peak, a SHSL student, as well as a celebrity. Maybe she was trustworthy, but Shiena wasn't ready to tell her everything. Just enough so she could receive help.

"The...the person who did this to me...is still here," Shiena admitted.

"Really!? So someone hurt you...then, let me bring you to the infirmary. I'll protect you if this person comes back. I simply can't let a girl bleed like that without doing something!"

Shiena felt moved by those words. She wasn't used to receive kindness from others. Perhaps if she go to the infirmary with Junko, Otoya won't attack her. And it was true that she should take care of her wound.

"O-Okay...but we have to hurry, I wouldn't want you to be hurt..."

Suddenly, Junko put her hand on Shiena shoulder in a comforting way and smile to her.

"Don't worry, I know how to defend myself," Junko said.

Shiena couldn't help but blushing from this sudden physical contact, and she finally left the bathroom with Junko.

* * *

Shiena sat on a chair in the infirmary, while looking nervously around her. There was no one when she arrived with Junko. Then, there was another girl that joined her, a short black haired girl with freckles. She glanced at Shiena with a cold stare and a stoic expression, which didn't help the brunette to feel less nervous. Somehow, that girl gave off a similar vibe as Tokaku.

"Ah, no need to be worry! That's my big sister. She may looks threatening, but she's mostly harmless," Junko said, before she looked at the other girl. "Oy, Mukuro! Stop looking like you're about to kill someone, you're scaring this poor girl!"

Mukuro immediately look ashamed when Junko reprimanded her, and then seemed shy and less threatening. Shiena was surprised by this sudden change of vibe, Mukuro did seem harmless now.

"Wow, I...I didn't know Enoshima Junko had a sister," Shiena admitted shyly.

"Yeah, I got that often. People are usually most surprised to learn we are sister, since we look nothing alike. Let me introduce you my onee-chan, Ikusaba Mukuro, the SHSL Soldier!"

"Ah, uh...nice to meet you, Ikusaba...Wait. You're sisters, but you don't have the same given name?"

"I got that often too! Really, the reason why is totally lame, don't bother trying to find why. Anyway, I texted Mukuro to ask her help. You see, she knows how to take care of wounds. Mukuro, could you check her injury?"

"Of course, Junko."

Without loosing time, Mukuro went next to Shiena and gently took her injured arm to look at her wound.

"The cut is not too deep, and it looks like it had been made with a sharp object. A bandage should be enough," Mukuro determined, before she started to take care of her wound.

"So, tell me about you. I know you're from Myojo Academy and have a SMSL title, but that's all," Junko asked.

"I...my name is...Kenmochi Shiena, and I'm...the SMSL Hacker."

Shiena couldn't help but stuttering. She never had expected to be into that kind of situation. To be with Junko, as well as being nursed by her older sister, it almost felt like a dream, that it couldn't be true.

"I see, I see. So you're a hacker. You did give that vibe, but somehow, I feel like...you don't like your title. I wonder why..." Junko replied.

Shiena was surprised that Junko guessed that. Was it really obvious? No, it couldn't be. No one else never guessed it, she always had to tell people about it. She thought that it must be because no one really cared about her and wouldn't bother about how she felt, so did it mean that...Junko cared about her? Even if they just had meet...Well, it was true that they just met, but despite the short amount of time they spent together, Junko showed way more concern then a lot of people Shiena had been with since weeks, months, and even years.

"You...you're right. I...I've nothing against being a hacker, but my dream...it's to become the SHSL Dramatist!"

Shiena had finished this sentence with way more enthusiasm then she intended. She immediately felt regret to have admitted to easily her dream to someone she barely met. But at the same time, she felt some weird trust towards Junko.

"Uh...interesting. I can see you have a lot of determination, and in your eyes, I could see... _hope_ , shine inside them. If you keep this same level of determination, then maybe you'll be able to actually make your dream come true," Junko said.

"Really!? You think so?" Shiena asked, hopeful.

"Of course. After all, with hope, what you truly expect can become true. This is the thing with hope, it's predictable. With hope, you don't have to worry about the future, because you can achieve the future you want."

From Junko's words, Shiena felt a new wave of hope inside of her. But then she remembered her current predicament and despair came back, which Junko seemed to have noticed.

"Kenmochi-san, what's wrong?" Junko asked.

"It's...the person who hurt me, I'm stuck with her. I'm not even sure anymore if I'll be able to keep hope and graduate to go to Hope's Peak."

"And who's this person?"

"It's...it's my roommate. She...she's bullying me..."

"Bullying? That looks more like an assault."

Shiena remained quiet. She wasn't sure if she could tell Junko the truth. Could she really tell her that Otoya was a serial killer? that she was being blackmailed? About the original purpose of Class Black? Shiena was tempted to tell her everything, but she changed her mind. The problem would still be the same. If Junko tell the police, Otoya would most likely denounce her group. And in the worst case, she could even try to get revenge by attacking Junko. After all the latter did seem like the type of victim her roommate like to kill. She could certainly not forgive herself if something like that happened to someone who had help her.

"It was an accident," Shiena replied. "We argued and during the fight, and stumbled and fell...on her scissors."

"I see...well still, she's bullying you right? Have you tried talking to the director of your school?"

Of course Shiena didn't. She was convinced that Myojo was behind her problems, there was no way she would ask help from them.

"I...I don't trust Myojo's staff. This academy...is rotten. I'm sure they won't do anything to help me."

"Then maybe your friends? Your classmates?"

"They...I don't want to bother them, and if my roommate learn about it, she...she could bully them to. And I'm not sure if I can truly trust them. I wanted to bear with it until I graduate, that I'll be free from my roommate, but now...I'm not even sure I can do that."

Shiena really hoped that it would be enough to convince Junko. Suddenly, the gyaru approached her and softly grabbed her hand.

"Then, how about you trust me? If your roommate is as awful as you say, then there's no way she would be accepted to Hope's Peak. It's an academy to teach to those who represent the hope of our country, and even the world. So yes, if you bear with it until you graduate, you will be safe from her, I guaranty you. In the meanwhile, if you need support, then take this," Junko said as she gave a piece of paper to Shiena. "This is my phone number. Don't hesitate to call me or leave me a text if you need someone to talk to."

When Junko was talking, Mukuro had finished the bandage. Shiena couldn't believe what was happening. Enoshima Junko, a celebrity, as well as a student of Hope's Peak, was offering her help, and even gave her her phone number. It was too good to be true. And she even confirmed to Shiena that she should be safe at Hope's Peak. There is only someone who is already attending Hope's Peak Academy who could confirm something like that. She must be right, there was no, apparently, reason for her to lie.

At first glance, Junko didn't seem like the type of person Shiena would get along to. She looked like a popular and superficial girl, but most of her fans viewed her a "true". Until now, Shiena only somehow admired her because she found her pretty, it was mostly attraction then actual admiration, but after their meeting she started to understand why her fans loved her so much. She actually looked like a nice and honest girl.

"Thanks, Enoshima. You truly represent what Hope's Peak stands for," Shiena said, grateful.

"Aww, don't say that. I'm just doing what I believe is the right thing to do. I feel like our meeting was a fateful one. Well, now that my sister had finished to match you up, how about I give you a more in deep tour of the school? And with Mukuro with us, you don't have to be afraid about your roommate. After all, she's nit the SHSL Soldier for nothing."

* * *

The visit of Hope's Peak Academy came to an end. The Class Black's students exited the academy to return to their own. Overall it had been a good day for Shiena. She had the chance to visit the school of her dream, meet some SHSL students, and even made a new friend. If it wasn't of her fight with Otoya, it would have been a perfect day.

" _Every time I think I'll have something perfect, she ruined it,_ " Shiena thought bitterly.

But at least this incident gave her the chance to meet Junko, so perhaps it wasn't so bad.

" _So it's true, they can have positive things even in something negative..._ "

As she continued to walk, she felt like there was someone walking to close from her. Shiena guessed who it was, but since their classmates were around, she didn't felt threatened.

"Shiena-chan, we need to talk..."

"I don't want to talk to you, Takechi."

"Well I want to. Look, I'm truly sorry for what happened, I shouldn't have done that, and I won't do it again, I promise. Hey, is your arm okay? Where this bandage come from?"

Shiena was certainly not going to talk to her about Junko. With Otoya being so possessive, she might very well attack Junko if Shiena told her what happened between them.

"I went to the infirmary and the nurse took care of it." Shiena lied.

"I see. It's a good thing. Did I tell you I was sorry?"

Shiena sighed and turned back. There was no way she could ever trust what Otoya said, but it seemed she wasn't about to get rid of her by simply ignoring her.

"And how could I trust you? All you did until now was to threatened me and blackmailed me...well it won't work anymore. I won't let you control me, and I won't hesitate to use what I know about you to..."

"That wasn't my intention. I'm sorry for that too, I shouldn't have force you to spend time with me. But you see...I really enjoy being with you, I appreciate you, and since you didn't seem to want I felt like it was the only way for me to be able to spend time with you. But I realize now that it was wrong and I won't do it anymore. You don't have to worry about me, I won't denounce your group or make people bully you. You see, I'm not really good at socializing, well with people I'm actually interested in, like you. So sorry for everything, that's all I wanted to say."

The Otoya walked away, much to Shiena's confusion. There was no way Otoya could be honest...right? Shiena knew logically that she must be lying, but some part of her wanted to believe that it was true, that Otoya did care about her in some way. After all, one who didn't care about someone wouldn't use so many ruses to make that person spent time with them, right? Otoya must care about her, but in her own unhealthy way. Maybe she honestly realized it and decided to change her way. If it was the case, then maybe her time in Myojo wouldn't be so bad...

" _No, not a chance. She's a serial killer, she killed so many people, and she's probably a psychopath. She can't change._ "

But despite knowing that, Shiena couldn't help but hoping that she might be wrong.

* * *

"Junko, I don't understand...why did you say those things to that girl? All those lies..." Mukuro asked, confused.

The Despair Sisters were walking in the school's corridor, just after the Class Black's students had left Hope's Peak Academy.

"They weren't lies. I do believe what I told her...well, mostly. But it doesn't mean I agree. This is all part of my plan." Junko explained.

"But...I don't understand, all you did was giving her hope..."

Junko signed and brought her palm to her forehead.

"Gosh Mukuro...how can you be so dumb!? Fine, let me show you with a visual example, since you're too stupid to get it."

Junko approached from a vending machine and bought a bottle of coca cola.

"First, to create great despair, you need to give hope first. Strong hope has the potential to lead to stronger despair. Because when you managed to break such a strong hope, then the despair that will follow will be even more powerful that the original hope. And as the embodiment of despair myself, I can see a potential for despair in Kenmochi. But she also has a strong hope. She needs that hope to not succumb to despair. But I felt today that her hope was beginning to weaken. That's why I strengthen it a little, so the despair will be stronger later."

"But why? Why don't you just make her fall into despair now? She's already loosing hope..."

"You really are an idiot don't you? I already told you why...urgh, fine, let's go with the visual example. Let's say this bottle is Kenmochi-san. The cola inside is her despair, and the bottle cap is her hope. Right now the despair is stable. But if she got shaken too much..."

As she said that, Junko began to shake the bottle, and continued as she talked, shaking it in a rather suggestive way.

"Then her despair will become unstable. She is currently into a quite despairful situation, and I want her to stay in it, without falling into despair. I need to make sure she will be able to support this despair for a while, and it's by giving her hope, by making sure the bottle cap stays firmly fixed at the bottle. She will continue to experience despair, but will not succumb to it, thanks to her hope...but her hope has its limit. And when it will be the right time, when her despair will be perfectly cooked, then I shall remove the bottle cap and let her despair...explode!"

As soon as she had finished her explanation, Junko removed the cap and pointed the bottle at Mukuro, splashing her with the coca cola. Junko then laughed at the now soaked Mukuro.

"HAHAHA! Now you're not just stinky, put sticky too! Anyway, you understand now? By giving hope to Kenmochi, she will continue to be in her despairful situation and amass more despair in her. She's the type of person who can use despair and turn it into hope, she uses it as a fuel for her dream. But if you gave her too much fuel, she will reach her limit eventually. And when it will happen, then I'll give the coup de grace to let her despair be...explosive."

Mukuro wiped out the cola on her face, without any trace of being mad or offended in her expression.

"I understand, but...I don't see the point. You'll use her as well as her classmates into your beta killing game, so why make her fall into despair before?" Mukuro asked.

"Because I need an ally in Class Black, to make sure my plan will be a success."

"But don't you already have an ally? Hashiri..."

" The sharp teethed goblin? No way! She's just a pawn. She won't join my cause, she's already too faithful to someone. Her hope and her despair aren't strong enough anyway. I need someone who can fall into a deep despair, someone who's already despaired yet has a strong hope, someone who has a dream that can be destroy. Someone like...Kenmochi-san."

Junko drank what was left of the coca cola, viewing it as despair juice. A grin appeared on her lips, as her eyes were full of despair-craving lust.

"I feel like I'll love to crush her hope and her dream, and dragging her into the deepest despair I can. Just to think about it makes me wet in anticipation."

While she said that, Junko let the bottle cap fall to the ground, and then crush it with a hard hit from her heel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Bottle cap.
> 
> Isn't great, Shiena made a friend that can truly help her! ...I'm truly sorry.
> 
> It's been a while that I wanted to use that bottle metaphor with Shiena, but always forget it. Well, better late then never.


	6. Chapter 6

A terrible pain was overtaking Shiena's entire body. Lying on the floor in the dressing room, she failed to fully understand how she ended up in this predicament. All she did was to go with one of her classmate in the dressing room because the latter had forgot something. Shiena had went with her because she had the key for the room and she couldn't give the key to someone who wasn't a member of the Drama Club. But as soon as they were alone in the dressing room, Shiena felt a needle piercing her skin in her back and she ended up falling to the floor, and unable to rose up due to an intense pain that was almost paralyzing her body.

"What's wrong, Kenmochi-san? You look in pain."

Shiena managed to raise her head enough to look at her classmate. Hitsugi was standing next to her, smiling in an innocent and childish way. There had been no real sympathy in the way she talked to Shiena. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying the view.

The brunette then noticed that Hitsugi was in one hand holding her usual pink teddy bear, while in the others, she was holding something that resemble a tranquilizer gun. Shiena then understood what happened.

"Kirigaya, you...you shot at me...what did you injected me!?"

Hitsugi crouched near her, still smiling like she had did nothing wrong.

"It's poison ~." she replied cheerfully.

Shiena immediately began to panic when she realized she had a lethal product flowing her veins. This reaction seemed to amuse Hitsugi. The little one put back the gun inside her teddy bear and searched inside for something else.

"You look so scared, I almost pity you. Almost. But don't worry, it a low-effect poison. It takes hours before being mortal. But it's a rather painful one, it condemns the victim to die slowly and painfully...unless they drink the antidote."

As she said that, Hitsugi showed a little bottle filled with a pinkish liquid to Shiena

"But if it been too long since the victim was poisoned, the antidote won't work. You really need to drink that fast if you don't want to spend the rest of your short life crawling in pain on the floor."

As soon as she heard that, Shiena used her last remaining strength to try grabbing the antidote Hitsugi was holding. Her classmate immediately rose up so it would be out of her reach.

"Why...why are you doing that!? What I've done to you!? Why are you trying to kill me!?"

"Killing you? I would rather avoid that. I would probably get into trouble if you die. No, it's just a warning. You see, you had been way too close of Chitaru-san."

"Namatame? But...she's one of the lead role for the play, and I'm in charge of the play, so of course…"

"Don't play dumb, I'm not blind. The way you look at her, you're clearly interested in her way more than just her acting."

Shiena couldn't believe what she heard. Did Hitsugi really poisoned her only over a petty jealousy? If she wasn't terrified, Shiena would have probably laugh at how ridiculous it was.

"I'm far from being the only girl who find her attractive…" Shiena tried to argue.

"Perhaps, but unlike those girls who only view Chitaru-san as some kind of man's remplacement for their own fantasies, you view her as a woman, you're attracted to her because she's a woman. And that's make you a threat for me because you see, Chitaru-san as a thing for weak girl she can protect. And you fit those criteria. Well, Ichinose-san too, but she's way too much into Azuma-san to be a threat. Same for Banba-san who's always with Hanabusa-san. But you, you're actually try to get close to Chitaru-san, blushing when she talks to you, it pissed me off."

What Hitsugi said wasn't entirely false. Shiena did find Chitaru quite attractive, but who wouldn't? Even though, she never considered trying to flirt with her, feeling that someone like Chitaru is too good for her. The real reason why she was trying to get close to Chitaru was because she was the only one in her class that she felt could be trustable, so she wanted to be close to her in case she need her help. Even if surprisingly, Otoya had respect her promise and was not bullying Shiena anymore, the brunette had to stay cautious. Chitaru could have been her safety net if things worsen with Otoya.

"But like I said, I would prefer to not have to kill you, I don't really want to get into trouble. So I'll give you a chance this time. But if you don't keep your distance from Chitaru-san, with the exception of the play, then I won't forgive you and you won't have an antidote. And if you talk about what happened, I'll make sure you don't survive my poison, even if it's the last thing I do. Understood?"

This time, Hitsugi had stopped smiling and she looked deadly serious. Shiena weakly nod to show that she understood, ready to agree to anything if it what was it took to save her life. Hitsugi smiled with satisfaction and put the antidote in front of Shiena, before she began to head towards the exit.

"You may feel a little bit sick for couple of days, but you'll survive. If you really feel lonely and want some affection, why not Takechi-san? She should be out of your league, but she seems interested by you, and she's rather attractive." Hitsugi began to say. "Anyway, take care of yourself, it would be a shame if we lost our stage director before the play, especially since Chitaru-san and I are the lead roles. Good night!"

Hitsugi finally exited the dressing room. Shiena grabbed the bottle and quickly drink the antidote. After a couple of minutes, she felt better, yet a little bit nauseous.

Even if it was humiliating for her, Shiena was glad to still be alive. But unfortunately, it seemed that she couldn't count on Chitaru if she needed help, unless she wanted to get poison, which would be far from being helpful. All she could do is hoping that Otoya will continue to keep her promise.

But if someone who looked so innocent like Hitsugi could be in fact quite nasty, then maybe the kind personality of Chitaru was also just an act. Maybe she was a darker person then she thought, how could she know for sure? Maybe everyone was only showing a fake facade.

" _No one can be trust_ …" she thought desperately.

She then looked at her phone and noticed Junko's contact profile, and a soft smile appeared on her lips.

" _No, that's not true. At least there's one person I can trust._ " she thought with relief.

* * *

Haru managed to barely dodge the sledgehammer hit that would have most likely killed her if it had touched her. She began to pant, exhausted. She had been chased down almost all night, with barely any time to catch her breath. She was now in a classroom, cornered by one of her classmates.

She ended up into this situation after she had returned to the academy's main building in the night, because she had forgot her homework she needed to do. Tokaku was already asleep when she left. But as soon as she had entered the main building, she had been attacked. Since it was really late, there was no one other than then in the academy.

"That was a good chase, but now is the time to end this. Nobody is goin' to save ya, you're all alone. And I'll make Mahiru happy by your death!"

"Shinya-san, wait!" Haru begged. "Why would Mahiru-chan be happy by Haru's death? Haru thought we were friends!"

"Mahiru doesn't want friends, she wants holy relic. Ya gave a relic, and now she wants it to be holy thanks to your death. Frankly, I'll would prefer if she makes friends, a normal life, but I can't decide for her. It's her choice, and I've the make her happy. That's the reason of my existence."

Haru wasn't sure to understand, but it seemed that she couldn't reasoned with Shinya. The silver haired girl raised her sledgehammer, ready to smash her. Haru tried to think about a way to get out of here, but suddenly, Banba froze. Light began to invade the classroom and Banba dropped her weapon. Haru realized that it must be the dawn, the sunrise. It was now daytime and therefore, no more Shinya.

"Mahiru-chan…" Haru called softly.

Out of the blue, the silver haired girl rushed towards Haru and tackle her on the floor. Haru was too surprised to dodge it. Mahiru then gazed at her with an insane look, before her hands approached dangerously from Haru's neck.

But then her hands started to shake, like she was hesitating, and she eventually gave up. Mahiru rose up, which Haru did to.

"I...I can't do it! It's Shinya who can kill, not me…"

As Mahiru tried to run away, Haru suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Why? Why do you want Haru dead? Did I do something that made you hate me?"

Mahiru looked at her with a frighten expression.

"N-No...you...you gave me...a relic. It makes me happy, but...it's not enough anymore. A relic coming from a dead person becomes a holy relic. I'd wait for too long, I want it, I need it, and I can't have it until you die! I need those holy relics to fill the void in my heart."

Haru remained quiet for a moment. What she had just heard sounded totally crazy. but it came from someone who was obviously not mentally healthy. She then had an idea. Shinya couldn't be reasoned because she was simply obeying Mahiru, but was if she managed to reason with Mahiru instead? It worth the try.

"Mahiru-chan, Haru wants to be your friend. But I can't be friend with you if I'm dead. It's not right to kill people, no matter the reason. Even Shinya-san wants you to have friends instead of wishing people's death. What's make something holy isn't death, it's the time you spend with people that matter to you."

"No, you...you're lying! I..I can't have friends. I can't trust others. They...they always try to look nice, but it's just to hurt me! My uncle, he seemed nice too at first, and then...he hurt me. No one came to save me, except Shinya...she killed him to protect me, she killed for my sake. I only need Shinya!"

"You're wrong. I'm sorry about what happened with your uncle, but not everyone is like him. If you keep killing those who wants to be your friends, then you'll be truly alone. If you never give any chances to those who want to be your friends, then you will miss plenty opportunity to meet nice people. You can't let one bad person keep you away from all the good people and killing them."

"But...what if they betray me...what if they were in fact bad and hurt me…"

"Do you think Haru is a bad person? That I would hurt you?"

"Well..no, but...I can't be sure, I'd to take no chance…"

"What about Hanabusa-san? Would you kill her if she gave you a relic?"

When Haru mentioned Sumireko's name, Mahiru seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"Hanabusa-san, she's...she's nice to me. She's protecting me when people bully me, and...I feel safe with her. But even her...maybe she's bad…"

"You shouldn't think that way. Someone with bad intentions wouldn't have spend so much with you and act that way. If you feel safe with her, then maybe it's because you can trust her. And if she's your friend, then the time you send with her is what's holy."

"But...I'm scared...what if I lose Shinya? Who...who's going to protect me?"

"That's the good thing with friends, you can count on them to help you if you're in trouble. You said that Hanabusa-san was protecting you, then there's no reason why she would stop. And about Shinya-san...she wants you to have friends and have a normal life. You said that she's doing thing for your sake, don't you think it would be fair if for once, you're the one who do something to please her?"

Mahiru became speechless. She really looked confused about what Haru told her.

"Haru wants to be your friend. Hanabusa-san too. You're not alone, there's people you can trust. You can trust me."

"Why...I asked Shinya to kill you, why are you...so nice to me. It doesn't make sense. You...you must be trying to trick me!"

"No, you're wrong. Haru just believes in forgiveness. Haru too, had met a lot of bad people who wanted to hurt her. But despite that, I'm still trying to have faith in people, to trust them, and that's allowed me to make friends. It's not impossible for you, this is why I want to be your friend, because I've faith in you."

This time, Mahiru didn't just look confused, she looked like she didn't know what to think anymore.

"If you're feeling the urge to kill, try talking with a person you trust, like Hanabusa-san. She could help you. If you feel a void in your heart, try to fill it with her, rather than killing. Killing can't bring happiness, all it can do is creating pain and misery."

Haru smiled softly, and offered her hand to Mahiru.

"And if you want, you can trust Haru. I'll always try to help you if you ask me."

With some hesitation, the silver haired girl grabbed Haru's hand.

"I...I can give it a try. But I'll have to talk about that with Shinya first…"

Haru was happy to hear that. Suddenly, she yawned from tiredness. Her sleepless night mixed with all the running she had completely drained all her energy.

" _I'm sorry Mizorogi-sensei, but Haru will most likely sleep today during your class._ "

* * *

"You look like someone who had a terrible day," Junko commented.

"Not just a day, a terrible week," Nio replied.

The two were talking together in a cafe, the same they went the first time they met.

"What happened?"

"Well first of all, one of my classmates almost deadly poisoned another one, and then another classmate tried to kill another one with a sledgehammer and caused a lot of damaged in the school."

"Uh? Who? And why would they start trying to kill each other? The killing hasn't start yet, right?" Junko asked.

"Well, most of them came to Class Black probably because they were expecting some kind of payment for the assassination. Without any certitude that they will be rewarded, most of them aren't interested in killing and even seems to want to stay at Myojo as regular student. I mean, most of them are now wearing the official uniform. Even Inukai-san and Banba-san started to wear it recently. I'm pretty sure Sagae-san and Hanabusa-san are behind there sudden and unexpected desire to stay at Myojo. Only Takechi-san, Azuma-san and Hanabusa-san still wear their own uniform."

"Um, interesting. But that's not what I was asking for…"

"Oh, right! So, there's some people who can grant their own wish by themselves by killing Haru-chan. In this case it was Banba-san. She's...quite insane. She's obsessed with collecting object from people she had killed. But she seemed to have calmed herself a little bit. But Takechi-san is also a serial killer so I'd to keep an eye on her, though right now she's too obsessed by Kenmochi-san. Hanabusa-san is probably the most dangerous one since her sole wish is to kill Haru-chan to prove she's stronger than her."

Nio wondered if it was safe to talk about it to Junko, but at the same time, why not? Junko already knew about Class Black true purpose anyway, and it felt so good to be able to talk about those things with someone. With the chairwoman's absence, Nio had no one with whom talking about that, except for Junko.

"I see. But what about the one who got poisoned?"

"Ah, it was Kenmochi-san, but it had nothing to do with that. It's Kirigaya-san who awake her inner yandere. I'd to warn her that she isn't allowed to kill anyone, yet. Poor Kenmochi-san, first she caught the eyes of a serial killer, who bullied, threatened and blackmailed her, and now she as a professional assassin who keeps an eye on her. Well, it's a little bit my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I knew Kenmochi-san hacked Myojo's system and that she had accessed to Takechi-san's secret. Knowing what kind of person she is, she would have most likely call the police. So I told Takechi-san about Kenmochi-san's group. I was expecting that it would just refrain Kenmochi-san to denounce her, but she ended up blackmailed. Though Takechi-san left her alone, but she's still clearly obsessed by her. I should really make sure things don't get too ugly. I would probably expelled one of them, probably Kenmochi-san, since she isn't an assassin…"

"Wait, what about the killing game? If you expel her, one person would be missing."

"I could just find a replacement…"

"But those participants, it's the chairwoman who chose them, right? Maybe she wouldn't like if one of those she chose is expelled before the killing game, don't you think?"

Nio took the time to think about it. It was true that there must have a reason why Yuri chose those 12 participants for Haru's Class Black. Changing one participant would be rude towards her queen.

"You're right, but still, if Kenmochi-san is too broken, she won't be at her best…" Nio said.

"And? All that matter is that she's still there when the game starts, right? It shouldn't matter if she get eliminate right at the start, all she needs is the be at least there at the beginning."

"Um, it's true that with her determination to go to Hope's Peak, I don't think she'll drop Myojo. But I'll still have to make sure she isn't too much hurt."

"Aww, it's adorable. You're worried about your classmate."

"Absolutely not. I hate them all. I just want to make sure that there's no unnecessarily death. After all, the chairwoman entrusted me with her academy, and the students are part of her school."

Nio finished her coffee and rose up.

"Well, I've to go. I'd to deal with some reconstruction for the stuff Banba-san damaged."

"Sounds like you had a rather entertaining week, it doesn't seem that terrible."

"Meh. As a regular student I would have find it funny, but as the temporary chairwoman, let me tell you that it's a real pain in the ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiena should be the SMSL Unlucky Student at this point.


	7. Chapter 7

On top of Myojo Academy’s rooftop, a confrontation was taking place. Two girls were facing each other, wind in their hair, as they kept staring at their opponent with intensity.

“Hanabusa-san...Haru doesn’t understand. Why are you doing this? Why did you hurt Tokaku-san!?”

This situation was the result of another event. Sumireko had asked to meet Haru on the last school’s floor. Haru went and of course, Tokaku tag along, finding the lady’s behaviour suspicious. And she had been right. As soon as they had arrived, they had been welcomed by a cybernetic Sumireko who attacked them. Tokaku had tried to protect her, but she wasn’t at the same level as Sumireko and ended up being knocked down. Haru, knowing that she was the cyborg’s target, ran away so she would leave Tokaku alone. This is how they both ended up on the rooftop.

“Hurt Azuma-san? She is only unconscious. It is her own fault to have foolishly tried to protect you. Being a shield for a queen is the fate of a worker bee!”

Haru immediately understood what Sumireko meant and wondered how she knew about it. But still, she highly disliked what she was insinuating.

“You’re wrong! Tokaku-san isn’t a worker bee, she’s my friend! Haru isn’t a queen!”

“You are right about one thing. You are no queen. I am the true queen.”

“What...what do you mean? And why are you trying to kill Haru!? What I’ve done to you? Is it related...to Class Black’s initial purpose?”

“Ah, so many questions. Very well, I suppose I can answer them before killing you. You see, we both have a similar past. I too, was victim of multiple assassination attempts. This is why...my body ended up like this. Well, rather, I chose to have this body in order to become stronger. That is the difference between you and me. I survived on my own, sacrificed part of my own body, while you...you only used others to protect you. This is why I came to Class Black, to prove once and for all that I am the strongest queen! But for a reason I do not know, the real event of Class Black did not happen. I tried to wait, but it seems it will not happen. It does not really matter to me, I do not care about this, all I want is to kill you!

Haru’s body became stiff and she put herself in a defensive position. Now that she was sure Sumireko won’t give up on killing her, Haru had entered her self-defense mode. All she could care about now was to survive. She didn’t view Sumireko as her classmate and friend, but as someone who not only wanted to kill her, but also had hurt Tokaku. Even the lady’s behaviour was completely different. Haru was used to see her with such an elegant vibe, always smiling calmly, with a distinguish attitude. Right now Sumireko looked fierce, she was smirking in a way that almost seemed insane, similar to the way Shinya smiled. This complete change of attitude helped Haru to stop viewing her as the Sumireko she knew, to view her as an enemy to defeat.

“Hanabusa-san, I’m warning you. Haru won’t die easily. If you tried to kill me, then I won’t have any scruples towards you!”

“Oh my, but you have some guts. But it is useless against me. You cannot possibly defeat me. A bee cannot defeat a spider. I am the true queen, I am the strongest! There may have two SMSL Survivors, but they can only be one SHSL Survivor. And it will be me. Now, let’s fight as queens!”

Since recently, they both learned that they weren’t truly the SMSL Lucky Student and SMSL Lady, that they were both in fact the SMSL Survivor. It was something that Haru wasn’t happy to learn, since it reminded her of her tragic past. But it seemed that it was also what triggered Sumireko to stop waiting for the Class Black event and tried to kill Haru regardless.

Suddenly, the lady stretched her robotic arm and wires came from her fingertips, heading in direction of Haru. The latter managed to barely dodge the attack. Sumireko’s wires hit the rooftop’s fence and got stuck there. The cyborg looked panicked and tried to free herself, in vain. Haru took advantage of the situation and rushed towards her opponent. She grabbed Sumireko and brought her to the rooftop’s edge and jump, still holding Sumireko. The two survivors fell, only hanging at the roof thanks to the cyborg’s wires.

“Give up! Otherwise, I’ll make you fall!” Haru warned.

“Never! I will never give up until I have killed you!” Sumireko shouted.

Haru didn’t want to kill her. She didn’t want to kill. But she knew she had no choice. It wasn’t only her life  that was in danger, but Tokaku’s too. The blue haired girl would most likely fight the cyborg again, and probably died. Making Sumireko fall was the only way to protect her own life, as well as Tokaku’s one too.

Reluctantly, while still holding Sumireko’s robotic arm that was connected to the wires, Haru began to kick the cyborg’s shoulder, until it detached from the arm. The two survivors glanced at each other briefly. Sumireko’s expression was now stoic, like she had somehow accepted her fate. Haru could only feel sadness, but not regret. She knew it was the only way, but still, she never wished for this. All she wanted was to be friend with all her classmates and have a normal life.

As Sumireko fall from the rooftop, Haru remained hanging, still holding the cybernetic arm.

* * *

“Why are you defending her!? She doesn’t deserve this, she’s not worthy of you!”

The girl who said that was a senpai from the high school division of Myojo Academy. She was with two others girls, two kouhais of hers, who were silently giving her their support.

“I told you to leave her alone. She’s not just my roommate, she’s my friend. I won’t let you bully her.”

Shiena could barely believe what she had just heard. The brunette was currently sitting on the ground in the gardening club. Between her and the three bullies was Otoya, who was apparently defending her. Shiena only went to the gardening club because it was late and her roommate didn’t come back to their dorm room. Somewhat worried, Shiena had gone to her club to see if everything was okay, and ended up being bullied by three members of the club, as well as Otoya’s fans.

“Urgh, why are you so into that plain-looking girl!? Someone as beautiful as you is way out of her league! You could have a way prettier girl...like me!” the bully declared.

Otoya suddenly let out a mocking giggle, which seemed to have infuriated the high school girl.

“What’s funny!?”

“You, prettier than Shiena-chan...how funny. Were you talking about your face? Perhaps. But you know, a pretty face is only an ephemeral beauty. Outer beauty is only temporary. Like those blooming flowers,” Otoya began to say, as she pointed some beautiful flowers. Then, she pointed faded ones. “You’re ugly in the inside, and one day, like those flowers, your beauty will fade, and you’ll become as ugly as you are in your heart. Unlike you, Shiena-chan is beautiful in the inside, her heart is pure, and that kind of beauty can be eternal. So I don’t care if you’re ‘prettier’ than her, at least her beauty won’t fade away like yours!”

Her senpai looked utterly offended. She raised her fist and violently punched Otoya right in the face. Otoya staggered a little, but managed to stay on her feet. The high school girl looked somewhat regretful to have hit her, while her kouhais looked shocked.

“Takechi-san, I…” the bully began to say, before she suddenly went quiet.

Otoya had pulled out her scissors. Shiena couldn’t see her face, but she could see that her roommate’s posture was aggressive. Otoya than approached from the blooming flowers.

“Senpai, you’re like those flowers. Your beauty is blooming. And personally, when I see something at the pinnacle of their beauty, knowing that it will eventually fade, it only makes me want to do this…” Otoya said, as she suddenly cut one of the flowers.

The three bullies looked scared of Otoya’s insinuated threat and began to recoil, before running away from the garden.

Shiena couldn’t help but feeling happy. What Otoya told to the high school girl really pleased her. It was the first time someone came to her help to defend her from bullies, and it was kind of ironic that it was Otoya. But right now, Shiena was too grateful to care about who helped her, all that matter was that someone protected her.

“Takechi…” Shiena mumbled.

Otoya turned back, and Shiena could see that both her nose and lips were bleeding. The brunette couldn’t help but feeling bad, thinking that it was her fault if Otoya had been hurt. Her roommate approached her and crouched near her.

“Shiena-chan, are you alright? Did they hurt you?” she asked with was seemed to be a concerned look.

“Yes, I’m okay. They just pushed me…”

“Your knee, it’s bleeding!”

Shiena did feel a slight pain on her knee. She looked at it and discovered that there was a scratch on it that was lightly bleeding.

“Oh, that must be when I’d fallen, I must have scratched my knee on the ground. It’s nothing, well compared to what happened to your face. Here, is a…”

When Shiena was about to take a tissue from her pocket, Otoya suddenly went between her legs. She delicately grabbed Shiena’s injured leg and, to Shiena’s astonishment, she suddenly licked her wound. The brunette remained speechless as she witnessed Otoya licking her knee. That was just too weird for her to process, even for Otoya’s standards.

“What...what are you doing!?” Shiena finally managed to say.

When Otoya had finished licking her knee clean, she raised her head and looked at Shiena with a lustful gaze.

“Disinfection,” her roommate simply replied.

Both Shiena and Otoya raised up, and the latter suddenly put the flower she had cut into the brunette’s hair.

“Don’t listen to those bitches. They know nothing about beauty. Those kinds of people who are only pretty on the outside are worthless. They are just pleasant to the eyes, not the heart. You’re different. You’re not worthless. You’re cute, as well as beautiful in the inside. You’re like...an eternal blooming flower. That’s why...I love you.”

Shiena didn’t have the time to properly reacted to Otoya’s confession that the latter suddenly grabbed her, to kiss her right on the lips. Then, she introduced her tongue inside her mouth, and Shiena could taste the metallic taste of her roommate’s blood. Otoya eventually broke the kiss and gazed at Shiena with a seductive look.

“Now my wound is also disinfected,” Otoya declared cheerfully. “And we taste each others blood, how romantic ~.”

Shiena didn’t know how to react. She was feeling too many conflicted emotions. A part of her liked the kiss, was happy about  Otoya’s confession and even felt touched by her words. But another part of her was angry at her to have stolen her first kiss, disgusted by how it happened, as well as creeped out by her roommate’s behaviours. 

Not able to make up her mind about how she should feel, Shiena simply gave the tissue to Otoya. She then ran away, troubled by her own feelings.

* * *

Sumireko’s entire body hurt. Well, the part who were still made of flesh and bones. What could be more normal when one had just fallen from a building. Well, any ordinary human would have died from this fall. But Sumireko was no ordinary human. She was a cyborg, as well as a queen.

Sumireko managed to survive by using her remaining arm to slow down her fall, and landed on her cybernetic legs. But because of that, all her limbs were out of order. Haru had taken one of her arms, the other had been damaged because of the friction against the building when she used it to slow her fall, and both legs had been destroyed when she landed on them. Fortunately, her legs absorbed the hit and the rest of her body was fatally injured. Only some scratches and bruises, and at worst maybe some lesions, when after she fell on her back. 

She was somewhat grateful that it was the evening. This way, there was no ordinary students near the main building. No one could assist to the humiliating defeat of the fallen queen she had become. Sumireko may be a competitive person who was obsessed by being the strongest, she was not a sore loser either. Whining because of losing was something she judged to be undignified, She considered that if one lost, even herself, it was entirely their fault, because they were too weak.

“ _ In the end, I was too weak to defeat Ichinose-san. A spider being defeated by a bee, how pathetic. _ ”

Since the beginning of the school years, Sumireko had eagerly waited for the Class Black event to begin, so she could finally face and defeat the other queen with a similar past as hers she had always wanted to vanquish since she was a child. But months had passed and nothing happened. When she had discovered that both Haru and she were the SMSL Survivor and in competition for the SHSL Survivor title, it was the straw that broke the camel's back. She couldn’t wait anymore, she had to kill her, she had to prove that she was the strongest queen.

Prove it to whom? The world? Those who were trying to kill her? Haru? Herself? She wasn’t sure anymore. It didn’t matter anymore. She had lost. She had no more purpose in life, no reason to stay at Myojo…

Then she remembered why she had been able to wait so long before losing patience, why she had an interest in staying at Myojo Academy, and perhaps go to Hope’s Peak Academy. There was something, or rather, someone, that made her wanted to stay for another reason than killing Haru.

“Yo.”

Sumireko came out from her thought and realized that she was no longer alone. The first thing she noticed was a huge sledgehammer and immediately know who it was.

“Good evening, Shinya-san.”

“Looks like you got your ass kicked, Sumireko. Do ya want me to finish the job?”

“No thank you, I am fine.”

“Uh? I was just tryin’ to be a nice person...Ya’d rather have Mahiru to do it?”

“Neither.”

Somehow, talking to Shinya and thinking about Mahiru comforted Sumireko. She knew that what she felt towards Banba was most likely love. But as a queen, she needed to be alone, she couldn’t open her heart to someone…

“ _ But I’d been defeated by another queen. _ ”

Did that mean that she was no longer the queen? Or just a queen? Sumireko wasn’t sure. She didn’t want to give up on the title she had been given herself and worked so hard to obtain. But on the other hand, what was the purpose to keep acting like a queen if she had been defeated? What would be the point of refrain herself from loving someone over something she had lost? To preserve her pride? She knew it was a childish reason.

Well, it didn’t matter anymore. With her defeat by the hand of Haru, she had no reason to stay at Myojo Academy. How could she stay at the same place of the girl who vanquished her? Not only her pride wouldn’t take it, but she was convinced that there was no way Haru would allow her to stay. After all, she was from the same clan as the chairwoman, she must have enough influence to get her expelled.

“ _ This is the end. I will remain alone, but not as the queen, rather as a fallen queen… _ ”

Sumireko closed her eyes, ready to just let herself be swallowed by the darkness of unconsciousness.

“Hanabusa-san!”

Sumireko immediately opened her eyes when she recognized the voice. Painfully, she turned her head to see the person who was now next to her.

“Ichinose-san...have you come to give me the coup de grace? Or just to mock me?”

“What? Of course not! Haru was worried about you!”

Sumireko was surprised to hear that. Haru didn’t seem to be lying. She genuinely seemed concern about her. Sumireko wasn’t sure if she felt insulted because the girl who defeated her had pity of her of if she was relieved to know she wasn’t there to finish her off.

“I do not want your pity.”

“That’s not pity! You’re my classmate, it’s normal that I’m worried about you. And...Haru didn’t really want you to die...Haru just did what she had to do to survive, and to protect Tokaku-san.”

Sumireko couldn’t help but be amazed. Haru’s behaviour was more unpredictable that she thought. She always had thought that Haru was either a ruthless queen ready to do anything in order to survive, or a foolish queen who didn’t want to harm others. It seemed that she had been both right and wrong. Haru was both a ruthless and foolish queen, or rather, a determined queen with a heart. Haru was truly a good person, but who could go against her sweet nature if it was to protect her life or someone she cared about. She was able to put a defined line between her regular life and her life as a queen, something that Sumireko couldn’t. Sumireko’s only life was the one of a queen, she didn’t know how to live another type of life. Without her title as a queen, Sumireko felt like she had no more purpose, while Haru would be perfectly fine to not be a queen anymore. She wasn’t sure if it made her or Haru the best queen. Well, in their situation, it was Haru who managed to win.

“You won, Ichinose-san. I give up. You can be the queen now, as well as the SHSL Survivor. I will leave Myojo Academy so you could be the SMSL Survivor…”

“No!” Haru suddenly protested. “Haru doesn’t want you to leave!”

“The decision is mine, not yours. I have no interest in staying in the same class as the queen how defeated me.”

“Stop with that! Haru isn’t a queen! Haru is your classmate! All Haru wants...is to be your friend.”

“Well, no offence, but I never see you as a friend. To me, you were just a rival to eliminate.”

“Perhaps you don’t see Haru as a friend, but what about Mahiru-chan? She views you as her friend, she...she’s a troubled girl, and she’s counting on you. You can’t leave her!”

Sumireko wanted to protest, but when she heard Banba’s name, she immediately began to have doubt. Recently Mahiru was closer to her and even began to trust her, it would be a waste to leave her after all the progress they made together.

“Then I will bring her with me,” Sumireko replied. “ I will take her home…”

“Oy, ya can’t do dat!” Shinya suddenly protested. “Mahiru finally begins to enjoy her school life, ya can’t take her away like that. And ya can’t leave either, she really likes you ya know...And me too. I...I just want Mahiru to be happy.”

Sumireko didn’t really care about what Haru told her, but what Sinya had said really affected her. She didn’t want to be the cause of Mahiru’s unhappiness. And to hear that both Banba’s persona liked didn’t leave her indifferent. Maybe she did have another reason to stay in Class Black other than defeating Haru. Maybe there was something she could do with her life than being a lonely queen. A dream perhaps, a dream she had as a child that she had long forgotten, thinking that it was impossible. Well, perhaps now it was possible…

“Well, I guess it would be unladylike for me to cause pain to Mahiru-san. If you insist, then I suppose I should stay. I may not be able to go to Hope’s Peak anymore, but I can still graduate from Myojo.” Sumireko said with a soft expression.

“Maybe you will still be accepted at Hope’s Peak, even if it isn’t as the SHSL Survivor. Maybe you have another talent…” Haru proposed.

“I doubt it. The only thing I am good at is surviving. But thanks for the concern.”

“Then just be good to Mahiru and make her happy. If you’re able to do that, then you’re truly talented,” Shinya said.

Sumireko thought about it. If she had failed to be a queen, then perhaps she was now allowed to love, to not be alone anymore. And if it was the case, she wanted to be with Banba.

“Hey, what are you doing here...Uh? Hanabusa-san? You..what? Were you the noise I heard sooner? Did you fall? Your limbs...”

Sumireko recognized the voice. It belonged to one of her classmates.

“Ah, Takechi-san...what happened to your face? Did someone hit you?” Haru asked with concern.

“Someone finally give you what ya deserve?” Shinya commented.

“Oh, no, nothing serious, just a fight. I was searching for Shiena-chan when it happens. Did one of you saw her?”

“Yeah, I saw her go in the dormitory,” Shinya replied.

“Ichinose! Are you alright!?”

Once again, a voice that Sumireko recognized.

“Tokaku-san, I’m fine...but Hanabusa-san…”

The blue haired girl put herself in front of Haru and glanced at Sumireko.

“Calm down you useless rabbit, I cannot hurt your queen in my current state. And I do not want anymore.”

“What...what happened? Ichinose, did you…?”

Haru nodded. Tokaku looked at her with shock, probably surprised to discover that Haru was the one who did this to Sumireko. Tokaku than glanced at Otoya with disdain.

“What are you doing here...and what happened to your face?” Tokaku said.

“I was just talking with Haru-chi ~. I heard a loud noise and came to see what it was, no need to be so wary of me.”

“Why did you fight?” Haru suddenly asked.

“Well, let’s say I broke some girl’s heart and she didn’t take it well…” Otoya replied.

“Takechi-san...Haru warned you about that. Acting like a player would get you hurt.”

“Haha, I personally saw that! Don’t worry, I’d learn my lesson. I’ll properly deal with that girl later.”

“Hey, what're all those noises here...uh? Hanabusa-san?! What the...you’re a robot!?”

Sumireko signed. It seemed that most of her classmates had decided to go for a walk this specific evening. 

“Haruki-san, Isuke-san!” Haru exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

“We were just taking a walk together,” Haruki replied.

“Um? Hanabusa-san? A robot? That explains a lot,” Isuke commented.

“Get your facts right. I am a cyborg, not a robot.” Sumireko replied, slightly annoyed.

“Is that so? Anyway, Isuke always knew you were some rich weirdo, and now I've got the proof.”

Sumireko decided to ignore her. She didn’t care about Isuke’s opinion. She then noticed that there was another classmate who approached them, looking at the scene with what seemed to be exasperation.

“You guys...you really can’t help but destroy things uh...Well, I guess I’ll have to call an ambulance,” Nio said.

“Try a mechanic instead,” Isuke mocked.

Once again, Sumireko just ignored Isuke’s insensitive comment. She sighed again and close her eyes, she didn’t have enough strength to keep trying to remain conscious. After a certain moment, she heard an ambulance buzzer. It seemed that she was about to end up where all her obsession for strength began: in a hospital.

* * *

It had been a while since Otoya hadn’t done that. The sweet aroma of blood, the scream of pain that sounded like music to her ears, the taste of blood and tears, the sensation of mutilated flesh, and the sight of a freshly killed corpse. Not so long ago, Otoya only swore by that. It was the thing that brought her the most pleasure, brutally killing someone by cruelly and sadistically mutilating them with scissors.

But today’s hunt hadn’t been as fun as the others. Even though everything was the same as before. So why Otoya hadn’t enjoyed it like she always does?

The answer was simple. She had found another source of pleasure, something that she found even more beautiful, something that she could enjoy differently than killing. A beauty that could remain eternal and never fade away. It was something that felt so precious that it makes those killings feel empty.

“...really? You really did that...today? After that I’d to call an ambulance, now I’ll have to call the morgue...you’re really a pain in the ass Takechi-san.”

Otoya slowly turned back to see Nio, who was looking at her with a mix of annoyance and anger. Not that Otoya cared, but still, she knew that Nio had some influence in Myojo Academy. 

“They asked for it. They attacked Shiena-chan even if I’d told them to leave her alone.”

“From what I’d seen with the security camera, only one of them directly harm her, the one who had punched you. Why did you kill the two others?”

They were currently in the gardening club behind the school, in the middle of the night. Otoya had texted the bully to “apologize” and asked her to come meet her so they could talk. She did the same thing with her two kouhais. Of course, they all came. They might have been mad at Otoya, but they still remained her stupid fangirls, and that’s what caused their death.

“They had witnessed me threatened their leader, they could have talk against me. And they help that bitch bullied Shiena-chan. They were guilty too.”

“Is that so? I thought that you were the one who orchestrated everything just to look like a hero in front of Kenmochi-san.”

“What? Of course not! I would never orchestrate something that could damage my property.”

“Property? Kenmochi-san is yours? Since when?”

“Since I decided it. She might not know it, but she’s mine now. I might have been to soon with my confession, but it doesn’t matter. She’ll belong to me, whether she likes it or not. And I won’t let anyone try to dirty her pure heart, or hurt her. Only I has the right to hurt her.”

“I see...well that’s a problem for me. You see, I can’t have you killing Myojo’s students. And it’s not the first time. Remember that guy you killed last month? It was bothersome for the chairwoman to deal with it.”

“That jerk tried to flirt with Shiena-chan…”

“Kenmochi-san is clearly not interested in boys, you had nothing to worry about.”

“Well he was interested in her, who knows what he could have done to her, that bastard. No one touches my stuff!”

“Takechi-san, no more killing. Not only you killed Myojo’s students, but if someone from the outside learns the truth, it could ruin the school reputation. I won’t let that happen. Understood?”

“Why should I listen to you?”

“Because if you don’t, you’ll be expelled and go to jail. And if it happens, you can say goodbye to Kenmochi-san.”

“...Fine. I’ll behave. But that’s only because being with Shiena-chan is more fun than killing.”

“What’s so great with Kenmochi-san? I don’t understand.”

“Shiena-chan, she...she’s really beautiful, in the inside. Her heart is so pure and pretty, just like a blooming flower. But that kind of beauty can never fade, so she’s like an eternal blooming flower. There’s no way that I can let such a beauty in the hands of someone else, or let someone dirty her. She’ll be mine and only mine!”

“Pure you said...I’m pretty sure it can also describe Haru-chan perfectly.”

“Oh, Haru-chi. Of course. But you see, she’s already taken by Azuma-san. I’m not into used stuff. And with that pretty face of hers, all I want to do with her is to stick my scissors in her heart. But with Shiena-chan, it’s something else I want to stick in her…”

“...right. Well, this time I’ll clean your mess, but next time you go to jail. Got it?”

“Yes!” Otoya replied cheerfully.

“Great. Now go  back to your room and clean yourself.”

Otoya left the gardening club, heading towards the dormitory. Now that she knew killing didn’t bring her the same amount of pleasure as before and that she had been prohibited to kill, she was even more determined to substitute that pleasure with the one she had with Shiena. And how her roommate felt about that was not a part of the equation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Haru used the magic of friendship.
> 
> Shiena's kokoro just doesn't know what to think anymore. So I'll say it once again: Run Shiena run!
> 
> I feel like it's a waste to have put work on Sumireko in this fic, especially since how things end with Banba later. So I was thinking about eventually do a SumiBanba fic, in the AnR original universe. Because keeping that only for that fic who's only read by both AnR/DR fan would be a waste of potential.
> 
> Once again, run Shiena run! And Otoya, I don't want to break it out to you, but there's already someone who wants to dirty her pure heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I wanted to update earlier but I was sick all the weekend. But I managed to finish this chapter today. I hope you'll like it.

* * *

Shiena felt heavy when she woke up. Her mind was dizzy and she had some difficulties to see correctly, and it wasn't because she didn't have her glasses. In fact, she could feel that she was wearing them, so it was her regular sight that couldn't see well. When her vision became normal, the brunette looked around. She wasn't in her dorm room. But she recognized the room. It was the science lab.

When Shiena tried to get up, she realized with fright that she couldn't move. She noticed that there were straps restraining her wrists and ankles, and she was lying on a metallic surface. With panic, Shiena began to struggle, in vain. But before she could scream for help, she suddenly heard a slight giggle near her.

"No need to be so nervous, Kenmochi-san. Anyway, it would be useless. It's not like someone can hear you here."

Shiena blenched. She had recognized the voice. Slowly, she turned her head towards the voice, while her heart was pounding faster.

"...Kirigaya…?"

Hitsugi showed her a childish and innocent smile, sitting on a chair near her. Shiena then remembered that she never went to sleep. Her last memory was from the moment she left the drama club, she had felt a sting on her neck, and fell on the floor.

"You...you knocked me out with some dart!" Shiena accused.

The little one continued to smile the same way, which gave some goosebumps to Shiena. It was just creepy for someone to smile that way in such situation.

"Well of course I did. Otherwise it would have been tricky to bring you here for my little fun experiment with you," Hitsugi replied cheerfully.

When she heard that, Shiena began to shiver in fear.

"What...what do you mean by experiment...What are you going to do to me...and why?"

Hitsugi didn't answer right away. She suddenly stopped smiling and signed, before gazing coldly at Shiena, which terrified the latter. Hitsugi then rose up and went next to Shiena.

"Really Kenmochi-san? You have no idea why? Try again, I'm sure you'll find the answer yourself, you're not dumb...Well, perhaps a little, because all of this is thanks to your own stupidity."

Shiena would be lying if she said she had no idea why. Since the day they had kissed, Otoya was acting odd, and even creepy. Shiena was sure that her roommate was stalking her, and even caught her spying on her when she was sleeping. The brunette even received at multiple occasion pictures of herself sleeping on her phone, which were probably sent by Otoya and taking by her when Shiena was sleeping. Even if her roommate wasn't directly harming her, her behaviours were spooky and started to freak Shiena out. That was why she tried to talk about her issues with the only person in Class Black she felt she could trust, despite the danger. But it seemed that her intention had backfired.

"Because...I talked to Namatame...outside the play."

"Exactly. Despite my warning, you still tried to get close to Chitaru-san. Now, do you remember what I had told you would happen if you continue to do that?"

Tears began to appear in Shiena's eyes as she remembered the threat Hitsugi told her.

"You said that...there won't be an antidote...so that you would poison me for real…"

"Indeed. And I intend to fulfill this promise."

This time, Shiena began to sob in fear upon the realization of Hitsugi's intention.

"W-Wait! It's not what you think! I wasn't flirting with her, I swear! I…"

"I don't care why, you still disobeyed me, you still tried to get close to Chitaru-san...that's unforgivable."

Hitsugi glared at Shiena with a cold look, and the brunette began to seriously fear for her life.

"Please, don't do that! I'm sorry! I swear, I won't do it again, I'll stay away from Namatame. Don't kill me, I was just trying to ask her help, because of...Takechi…"

Before Shiena could say anything else, something was pressed on her mouth, gagging her. She realized that it was a piece of duct tape.

"I'm not interested in your reasons or hearing you beg for your life, and neither your apologies. You made a choice, and you have to face the consequences of your action. You need to accept that it's because you didn't listen to me that you're in this situation. You can only blame yourself, Kenmochi-san."

Knowing that she might die, Shiena began to freak out. She tried to scream for help despite her gag, and struggled even more. Hitsugi only watched her desperately tried to get out with a soft smile, like she was amused by the situation.

"You're losing your time. It's passed club time, everyone went home or at the dormitory. No one can hear you, and no one is going to save you. There's just you and me in the school."

Despite what Hitsugi said, Shiena continued to scream and struggle. The SMSL Toxicologist sighed and approached Shiena with a syringe. The latter began to panic even more when she saw it.

"We may be alone, but it would be bad if you make the table fall. So I'll calm you down."

Hitsugi stung Shiena in the neck and injected her some liquid. The brunette began to freak out and struggled even more, but her body suddenly became limp. She was no longer able to stiff her muscles. She eventually became inert, but she was still conscious. All Shiena could do was to sob quietly in fear.

"Don't worry, it wasn't poison. Just a tranquilizer, so you could relax a little bit. But you know, it doesn't suppress pain. I can still make you suffer."

If Shiena wasn't under the effect of a tranquilizer, she would be shivering of terror. Hitsugi smiled sweetly, but it was obvious that it was forced. She then started to gently pat Shiena's head.

"Poor weak and easily bullied Kenmochi-san, always a victim. So pitiful. And your stubbornness will cause you a lot. That's what you get when you're too close of my Chitaru-san. You should have listened to me and stick to Takechi-san."

If she wasn't gagged, Shiena would have shout her how terrible Otoya was.

"Right, I almost forgot about that little detail. Takechi-san is a serial killer, isn't she?"

If she was drugged, Shiena would have reacted more to this revelation. But her eyes were wide opened in shock.

"You seem surprised to discover that I know don't you? Well, it's obvious. I'm sure almost everyone knows it in Class Black. After all, we're all assassins, right? That's what my organization told me, that Class Black was supposed to be a competition between assassins. Looks like it's not the case...not that I care, since it allowed me to meet Chitaru-san. Though, you don't strike me as an assassin. Neither Ichinose-san. Perhaps one of you is the target? Or the term assassin is just a title. It doesn't really matter at that point."

Hitsugi began to pet Shiena's hair and showed her a mocking smile.

"Takechi-san may not be perfect, but for someone like you, it's not like you have a lot of option. You really should have go for Takechi-san, but I guess now it's too late. What a shame, you don't look that bad. You could have found someone else, but no, you try to steal my Chitaru-san. Too bad for you. Well, I guess it's time for your punishment."

Hitsugi took another syringe and a cruel smile appeared on her lips.

"Here's the experiment I told you about. I'll use you as my test subject for various toxines. So you'll be my guinea pig. Let's start with this one…"

Hitsugi stung once again Shiena with a syringe, injecting her another liquid. The brunette was terrified, but she could barely move. Few seconds after Hitsugi drugged her with an unknown substance, Shiena's body suddenly felt warmer. The toxicologist observed her with attention.

"Um, your face is all red, and…" Hitsugi began to say as she suddenly touched Shiena's forehead, "your temperature seems hotter. Looks like this toxine works quite fast. Let's do more experiment…"

More tears flew from Shiena's eyes. She didn't even know what toxine Hitsugi injected her and what it was supposed to do. She didn't know either what would be her fate. She was completely helpless right now, and her death could be imminent. She closed her eyes, like she was hoping it was just a dream and she would wake up soon.

"Shiena-chan!?"

The brunette immediately opened her eyes and turned her head, to discover who had just arrived. Otoya was in the doorframe, watching at the scene with astonishment.

"Well, well, isn't Takechi-san? Are you here to play the knight in shining armor? Because it doesn't suit you," Hitsugi tauned.

Shiena was confused by two things. First, why Otoya was there? Secondly, why Hitsugi was so calmed? Was it normal for a professional assassin?

Otoya seemed emotionless, but Shiena could see fury in her eyes. Her roommate looked like someone who was about to commit murder. But despite that, Hitsugi remained calm.

"Kirigaya-san...what are you doing with Shiena-chan?"

"Isn't obvious? I'm playing with her. Isn't she cute like that? Bound and gagged...It must be a great view for you. Too bad I was the one who was enjoying the sight," Hitsugi replied, as she softly stroke Shiena's head.

Otoya looked utterly furious and even pulled out a pair of scissors. Hitsugi reacted immediately and took out another syringe, which she put the needle near Shiena's neck.

"Tss-tss, you better behave Takechi-san, or else I'll poison Kenmochi-san. You don't want her to die, don't you?"

"If you do that, I'll kill you."

"Hashiri-san won't be happy if you kill me. She doesn't seem like she wants any of her classmates to die."

"Same for you then, if you kill her you'll be in trouble."

"I suppose you're right. Then, none of us should kill tonight, right?"

With some hesitation in her eyes, Otoya signed unwillingly and pull out her scissors.

"Why are you doing this? What Shiena-chan had done to you?"

"Let's say you didn't keep your thing away from what's mine. You see, Kenmochi-san was flirting with Chitaru-san. It's unforgivable, right? Even you should be mad about that."

"The only reason why I'm mad is because you dared to touch her. Shiena-chan, flirting with Namatame-san? How ridiculous. Shiena-chan has no interest in that lolicon drag king."

"Be careful with what you say, Takechi-san. Don't forget that I have a mortal poison near your precious thing."

Otoya seemed quite bothered, but she remained where she was.

"Fine...what do want?"

"I just want you to keep your pet on a leash so she won't go on my territory again. This way, no one will have to die, and we could all remain happily in Class Black. Don't you agree?"

Shiena really didn't like our the conversation went. She felt objectify, dehumanized. And it was worst knowing that she was currently tied up and paralyzed in the same room as too dangerous murderers, completely helpless. Suddenly, a devilish smile appeared on Otoya's lips.

"I'll let that slip for this time. But if you touch Shiena-chan again, I'll kill you. Or worst, I'll tell Namatame-san about who you truly are."

"Oh no, that would be bad for me ~. In that case, I'll have to kill Kenmochi-san, and both of us might be expelled. I'm sure neither of us want that, isn't it? There's nothing good that will come out from us fighting. We should just make peace and mind our own business."

"I agree. Well then, how about you leave and let me take care of Shiena-chan? Speaking of her, what have you done to her? Why does she look so...inert?"

"Ah, don't worry about that, she's just paralyzed. Must be to your liking, uh?"

"Yep. Now get out of here before I change my mind and slice you up."

Hitsugi replied nothing to that and gave a slight pat on Shiena's head.

" I hope you learn your lesson, Kenmochi-san. Just stick to Takechi-san, as you can see she really care about you. I'm sure she'll take care of you very well."

After she said that, Hitsugi finally left the room, leaving Otoya and Shiena alone. The brunette wasn't sure if she felt more terrified to be alone with her rather than Hitsugi. Both options were frightening, to be honest.

"Well, well, apparently Shiena-chan had been quite naughty. What am I gonna do with you now?"

Shiena felt her heart racing in fear. What Otoya had said didn't sound good at all for her. Then, her roommate started to walk around her, gazing at her like a hungry wolf who had found a trapped bunny. Otoya then stopped walking and gently grabbed Shiena's chin, looking at her right in the eyes.

"So, is it true? Were you flirting with Namatame-san? Even though you have me?"

Shiena used her last remaining strength to nod negatively. In her predicament, it was for the best to not anger Otoya. But she was afraid that it wouldn't be enough to save her. So she started to sob again out of fear.

"Aww, no need to be afraid, I won't hurt you. I believe you. I'm sure Shiena-chan has enough taste to not be interested in Namatame-san, am I right? In that case, let me free you."

Otoya took out her scissors and cut the straps that were restraining Shiena. But being paralyzed, it wasn't like the brunette could move on her own.

"Here, let me get you ride of this too," Otoya softly said, as she began to gently stroke Shiena's cheek. She then delicately removed the tape gag from Shiena's mouth and then wiped her tears. "Isn't it better that way? How about we go back to our room. You would be more comfortable in your bed rather than that table, don't you?"

Shiena nodded positively. Otoya smiled kindly and took her into her arms, before putting her on her back. She then headed towards the dormitory. They were lucky that it was now the night, so no one was around to see them. When they arrived in their dorm room, Otoya carefully laid Shiena in her bed, on her belly.

"Now, let me put you more comfy," Otoya said with a soft voice.

Suddenly, Shiena felt her skirt being pulled off. Then, her socks, followed by her panties. Shiena then had a terrible feeling. She understood that she was being undressed by Otoya, a sexual maniac. It didn't look good for her at all. She was paralyzed and alone with her, completely at her mercy. Whatever Otoya had planned for her, she couldn't do anything to stop it.

Then, it was her jacket that got removed, followed by her shirt and bra. Shiena was now lying completely naked in her bed, in the same room as a serial killer. But nothing happened for at least couple of minutes. Still, Shiena was fearing the worst. Suddenly, she felt some fabric brushing against the skin on her legs, like a short. Then she felt the same sensation on her arms and back. Shiena was suddenly flipped over on her back and she realized what were those fabric: her pajama. Otoya was now buttoning her pajama top, herself wearing her pajama. Somehow, her roommate really seemed to be enjoying herself. She had a lustful look in her eyes and she was slightly blushing. When she was done buttoning Shiena's pajama, she removed her glasses and undone her braided pigtails, before she laid next to her and covered both of them with a blanket.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore, I'll protect you. You're safe with me." Otoya whispered sweetly.

She then took Shiena into her arms and gently hugged her from behind. Shiena suddenly felt a weird jolt of pleasure browsing through her body, like she was somehow appreciating this physical contact. Her body felt so hot and even sweaty, like she was aroused or something. Shiena wasn't sure to understand why. Was she attracted to Otoya? Did she like her? Judging her how her body reacted to her, it seemed to be the case.

"Ta...Oto...ya, thanks...to have saved...me," Shiena managed to mumble weakly.

"Um? Oh, it's nothing. I just couldn't bear the thought of my precious Shiena-chan being hurt."

Shiena's heart began to race. She couldn't help but feel happy. It was the second time Otoya saved her. Maybe she had judged her too soon, maybe Otoya wasn't that bad after all. Anyway, there was no one she could trust in Myojo, and the only person she could trust was at Hope's Peak. So perhaps her best option was to stick to Otoya and rely on her until she graduated. It seemed to be the best way to avoid being hurt and survive.

Shiena finally closed her eyes, letting herself be comforted by Otoya's warm around her, feeling safe in her arms, until she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

"I know what you did last night."

Hitsugi turned back to face her, with her usual childish smile and innocent expression.

"Of course you know. You like to put your nose in others' business, Hashiri-san. Not that I was trying to hide what I did from you."

"If I recall correctly, I warned you to not poison her anymore."

"Oh, but I didn't. I just drugged her, not the same thing."

Nio signed. Why things had to be so complicated? She would like to mess around and joke about all those things, but she couldn't. Without the chairwoman around, she had to be serious and take care of Class Black, as well as Myojo Academy.

"You have nothing to worry about Kenmochi-san. Namatame is clearly only interested in you."

"Perhaps, but I don't want to take any chances. Kenmochi-san was getting in my way, so I'd to make sure she won't make a move on Chitaru-san. So I just push her in the arms of another girl. If she loves someone else, then she won't try to steal my Chitaru-san again."

"So because of that jealousy of yours, you pushed Kenmochi-san into the arms of a psychopathic serial killer."

"Are you perhaps worried about her? It's so unlike you."

"No, I'm not. I just want to avoid any bloodshed. I don't have time to deal with a mess like that. Let me just warn you. Takechi-san can be very dangerous. The other day, she brutally killed three girls just because they were bullying Kenmochi-san."

"Is that so? Well, I'm not afraid of her, or psychopaths in general. I believe that I used convincing arguments with her. Anyway, you wouldn't let her hurt or kill me, don't you? For some reason, you need us all alive and in Class Black, so I've nothing to fear."

"You're putting way too much trust into me. Anyway, what makes you so confident that Kenmochi-san will fall in love with Takechi-san? And what exactly had you injected her after the tranquillizer?"

"Ah, nothing dangerous. Just an aphrodisiac. After living a life-threatening event and being rescued by Takechi-san, mixed with that drug, I believe it can help Kenmochi-san falling in love with her."

"Don't tell me...you orchestrated everything? Your intention had never been to harm her, you wanted Takechi-san to save her so you could match them together?! Could it be...you plan everything with Takechi-san?"

"Haha, yes and no. My intention was for Takechi-san to save Kenmochi-san and looked like her saviour so she would fall for her. I sent an anonymous text message to her, telling her that Kenmochi-san was in the science lab. She must have thought that the message came from one of her fangirls. Takechi-san had no idea that I planned this all."

"I see. Well, sorry to break it off to you, but nothing lewd happen last night between them. From what I'd seen, they just slept in the same bed, hugging."

"Oh, really? Well, it's better than expected. If Takechi-san had taken advantage of the situation, Kenmochi-san might not have loved her. But since she did nothing wrong, there's more chance for a love blooming between them. And if it does, then it means my plan worked."

"...fine. Since there are no serious consequences this time, I'll let it go. But you better keep your love issues out of Class Black, because next time you do something like that, I won't be so nice. Understood?"

"Yes! ~. Thanks for your understanding, Hashiri-san, I knew you wouldn't be too harsh on me. Well, now that we solved this issue, I have to go. Chitaru-san must be waiting for me. See you later!"

Hitsugi walked away, heading towards the cafeteria. Nio sighed once again. She really began to feel like she wasn't meant to be the chairwoman, that it wasn't a role for her. She would rather listen to orders and had some fun rather than dealing with problems and ordering people around.

" _Yuri-san, please come back soon! I'm tired to deal with those gay bullshits…_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things got better for Shiena...right? I'm so sorry Shiena-chan ^^'
> 
> Nio is just tired of all those gays doing gay shits.
> 
> Can we all talk how Hitsugi is partially responsible for the doom of the world? She partly responsible for Shiena's despair after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: the tags had been updated. Spoilers for the Koakuma no Riddle doujins series.

A tragic incident happened at Myojo Academy. At the end of the play made by the Class Black students, the two lead actresses had a terrible accident. Hitsugi ended up stabbed and Chitaru poisoned for real. According to the investigation, the fake knife and poison had been replaced by real ones by someone. If it was on purpose or an accident was still unclear. It was possible that a real knife and poison had been confused for fake one, or it was a premeditated act against Hitsugi and Chitaru. But Myojo concluded the investigation by saying it was just an accident and that the two injured students were now recovering from their injuries in a good hospital belonging to the academy.

"It's a cover-up from Myojo," Tokaku began to say. "It wasn't an accident. The real knife and poison had been brought on purpose, with the intent of killing."

Haru and Tokaku were currently in their dorm room, sitting on the couch. It had been days since the Romeo & Juliet incident had happened, but Haru was still depressed about it. She viewed Chitaru and Hitsugi as important friends, and it saddened her what happened to them. And she was even more upset to hear that what happened to them was perhaps on purpose and not an accident.

"What...what do you mean? Someone tried to kill them!? Why would Myojo cover that up?"

"Myojo Academy probably wants to protect its public image, and hide the fact an attempted murder occurred, especially among Class Black students," Tokaku replied. "And I don't think it's just someone who did that...I'm pretty sure it was planned by them."

"By them you mean…?"

"Namatame and Kirigaya."

Haru couldn't believe what she had just heard. Chitaru and Hitsugi would have tried to kill each other? It sounded like an impossible thing to her.

"No, Haru can't believe that! Namatame-san and Hitsugi-chan like each other deeply, they are close friends...why would they have done such a thing!?"

"Namatame...she was looking for someone in Class Black, someone she wanted to eliminate, to avenge someone dear to her," Tokaku revealed. "A certain Angel Trumpet, a professional assassin. And I believe this Angel Trumpet is Kirigaya. Namatame stabbed her during the play for revenge, and then tried to commit suicide out of grief."

"No, it can't be...Hitsugi-chan being an assassin, Namatame-san trying to kill her...it doesn't make sense!"

Then, Haru remembered something Hitsugi had told her once.

"Hitsugi-chan, she...she asked me once what Namatame-san would choose between love and justice...and it seemed to be related to vengeance, that somehow, Hitsugi-chan had done something bad to her...but I didn't think back then that it could be something as serious. Maybe this incident happened...because Haru told her that Namatame-san could choose both justice and love…"

"Don't torment yourself with that, it wasn't your fault. It was their fault. Kirigaya chose to keep a secret from Namatame, an important one. She's the one who should have been honest from the start, and Namatame is also responsible to have tried to kill her from her own free will. Nothing is your fault, this would have happened regardless of what you had said. Their relationship was doomed from the start."

What Tokaku told her made Haru think about something she could relate too in her current situation, and she suddenly felt guilty.

"Tokaku-san...do you know what Class Black's purpose is?"

"Uh? An alliance between Myojo Academy and Hope's Peak Academy, in order to observe the first SMSL students…"

"Tokaku-san...please. We both know it isn't true, or at least not the initial goal of Class Black."

"Ah, so you know it too. I didn't except the target to be so aware. All your classmates are assassins who have the mission to kill you. Well, that's what I was told before coming here, but its been months and nothing happened...except Hanabusa trying to kill you. I guess most of them gave up and decided to be regular students. It would explain why they are wearing Myojo's uniform…"

"Then what about you? Have you gave up?"

"Dunno. I don't want to kill you, but if I'm asking to...no, I shouldn't lie to myself. I couldn't kill you. And I don't mind. I...I like spending time with you. So I don't see the point of killing you."

"I...I have something to confess to you. Haru doesn't want to hide things from Tokaku-san, Haru doesn't want us to end like Namatame-san and Hitsugi-chan. This is why...Haru will be honest. Class Black...wasn't supposed to be about the assassins, but about the target, me. It was supposed to be...my initiation."

Haru told her everything, from her true identity, her clan, as well as Class Black's true purpose. Tokaku had listened to her quietly, looking somewhat surprised, but not mad.

"So you know everything now. About my past, the queen bee ability, my clan. Haru doesn't think that she had such a power, but I can't prove it. So it might be possible…that you are affected by this ability. It could be the reason why…you are my friend. I'm sorry, Tokaku-san."

Haru felt really guilty about it, fearing that it could end her friendship with the blue haired girl. But suddenly, in what seemed to be a comforting way, Tokaku gently grabbed Haru's hand and looked at her into her eyes.

"Don't worry, Ichinose. Thank you for telling me the truth about you. I don't believe that such a power can exist, but even if it was the case, I would forgive you. I know you wouldn't have done it on purpose. If you tell me you didn't do it, then I'll believe you, because I trust you. I have faith in you and into my own feelings for you…Haru, I love you."

She slowly approached from Haru's face. The latter remained speechless in front of this sudden love confession, as well as the fact Tokaku called her for the first time by her first name. Her roommate remained still, like she didn't know what to do, or that she wasn't sure if she was allowed to get closer. Following her own feelings, Haru got closer and softly kissed Tokaku on the lips. They both shared a tender and chaste kiss for a moment before they finally broke it. Tokaku's face became extremely red, which Haru found pretty cute. It was the first time she saw her roommate blushed like that.

"So I guess...are we dating now? Are we...a couple?"

"I...I suppose...I'm sorry, I'm really not good at that kind of stuff," Tokaku replied.

"Don't worry, it's also a first time for Haru. I'm just really happy because I love you too."

They both remained quiet for a moment, too shy and flustered about their new status as a couple. Haru could feel that she too, was blushing.

"But I think you're wrong about them. Haru doesn't think that Namatame-san and Hitsugi-chan's relationship is doomed. Hatu still thinks...that they can reconcile. Haru has faith in that."

"Meh, perhaps. But I think Namatame deserves better. Being with someone you tried to kill is certainly not healthy."

"But Tokaku, you also wanted to kill Haru…"

"...I never actually tried to. Anyway, apparently their life isn't in danger, so they should be both fine."

Haru softly took Tokaku's hand in hers.

"You really are worried about Namatame-san, don't you? She's important to you, you too really go along."

"Of course, she's my fri...someone I'm okay to be around."

Haru giggled a little from amusement.

"Despite how it ended, the play was still a success. That last-minute change about the roles had been a good idea after all. Who could have thought that Namatame-san as Juliet and Hitsugi-chan as Romeo would be so fitting? Even if the audience was surprised at first, they also seemed to like it."

"It thanks to Sagae and her big mouth. She's the one who overheard those two talking about switching role, and she said that to everyone during the practice, and they liked the idea. Even Kenmochi agreed when she saw Namatame-san in a dress. Dunno why, Kenmochi was even blushing...could it be that she had a fever that day?"

"Tokaku...Ah, nevermind. Haru likes you that way."

"Uh? Okay…"

Haru smiled softly, overflowed with love towards Tokaku, faith in her classmates, as well as hope that everything would go for the best. Overtaken by such positive feelings, Haru kissed her new girlfriend once again, and fell on top of her on the couch, without interrupting their passionate kiss.

* * *

"Kenmochi-san, we need to talk."

Even if she had said that, Shiena still didn't turn back to face her. Hitsugi sighed. The toxicologist knew it wouldn't be easy to talk with Shiena, given what she had done to her. But she had too, for the sake of her relationship with Chitaru. Hitsugi had orchestrated all the event that happened during the play, she was the one who made sure Chitaru would discover her secret, and then gave her the choice between love and justice with two knives, a fake one (love) and a real one (justice). She knew deep down that Chitaru would choose justice, but a part of her still hoped that she would choose love instead. Hitsugi was ready to die that die, to die for Chitaru's sake, to allow her to complete her mission. She had expected either death or to be forgiven, but unfortunately, she had none of those. Chitaru tried to kill her and failed, and worst, she almost committed suicide. If Hitsugi didn't have an antidote on her, Chitaru would probably be dead now. Neither her wish or Chitaru's had been accomplished that day. But Hitsugi still hadn't given up on her love for Chitaru. This is why she wanted to make sure the latter girl wouldn't have other reasons to despise her, and for that, she needed to make amends with another person she had caused harm to.

"Kenmochi-san, please, it's important."

She could hear the brunette sighed before she finally turned back. Shiena glared at her with a suspicious expression, like she was expecting to be attacked.

"I wanted to apologize for what I did to you. It was wrong. I shouldn't have attacked you because you tried to get closer to Chitaru-san. I won't do it again."

"...okay."

This was the single word Shiena said before she turned back and began to walk away. Hitsugi went after her and grabbed her arm to refrain her from leaving.

"Wait! I'm not over!"

"Let me go! I have no interest in talking to you. I can clearly see where your interests are. You're only trying to act nice because of Namatame. I'm really not interested in a fake and self-interested apology."

Hitsugi couldn't deny that it was true. Her only reason to apologize to Shiena was to make sure she didn't have anything else on her conscience, in case of Chitaru eventually forgive her. Other than her victims, Shiena was probably the only person still alive to whom she had caused a lot of harm. And if Chitaru learned about that, especially if Hitsugi hadn't properly apologized, she might never forgive her. She had to be sure Shiena accepted her apologies and move on.

"I'm not lying! I really regret what I did to you, it was wrong…" Hitsugi insisted as she kept grabbing Shiena's arm.

"Don't try to fool me, you're nothing else more than a liar! Now leave me alone!"

Shiena suddenly pushed Hitsugi away, with a little bit too much strength. The little one fell on the ground and felt a sharp pain on her belly. She even let out a slight whine of pain. She may have been dismissed from the hospital, her injury wasn't perfectly healed. Shiena immediately looked worried, which somewhat bothered Hitsugi. She didn't feel like she deserved it after what she had done to the brunette. It somehow made her feel...honestly bad about what she had done.

"Hey, are you alright? You just came out of the hospital, right? Can you get up?" Shiena asked.

Hitsugi tried to get up on her own, not wanting to have any compassion coming from the girl she had harm. But she couldn't. Her injury prevented her to get on her feet. Shiena suddenly stretched out her hand. Hitsugi hesitated for a moment, but since she wasn't able to get up, she finally accepted and grabbed Shiena's hand, and the latter helped her to stand up.

"Don't make me look like someone who's picking on the weak," Shiena said. "Look, I get it. Something happened between you and Namatame and you feel bad about it, and you don't want her to find out what you did to me. Don't worry about that, I have no intention to tell her. I don't care anymore, that concerns the both of you. I'm not interested in Namatame in that way, so you don't have to worry about that either. But I won't refrain myself to talk with her if I want, okay? Because if you threaten me again about that, then I might tell her about what you had done. So now stop worrying about me and focus on yourself. You should get some rest and be careful, okay? I'll go now, don't talk to me again about that, it's over."

Shiena turned back once again and began to talk away. But Hitsugi wasn't over with her. There was something else she needed to fix, a terrible mistake she had committed.

"Kenmochi-san, there's something I need to confess. It's about Takechi-san."

The brunette stopped walking and turned her head, looking at Hitsugi with an annoyed expression.

"What about Otoya?"

Hitsugi flinched. That wasn't a good sign at all, Shiena was calling her roommate by her first name. Hitsugi really had a bad feeling about that. She wasn't in class for a long time, she had no idea how Otoya and Shiena's relationship had evolved during her absence. That was why worried her the most. If she had just threatened Shiena, it wouldn't be that bad. But she didn't just do that, she literally pushed her into the arms of a psychopathic serial killer. Hitsugi did feel a little bad about it, it was plainly wrong, and it would be worst if Chitaru learned about it.

"Remember the night when I abducted you and drugged you, and then Takechi-san came to rescue? Well...it wasn't a coincidence. You see...my intention that night had never been to seriously harm you, neither to kill you. I wanted Takechi-san to save you, so you would get closer to her. Remember the drug I had injected you? It was a powerful aphrodisiac. So whatever you felt that night towards Takechi-san, it wasn't real. She didn't save you, it was all part of my plan."

Shiena really looked like she was about to scream in anger. But she didn't. Instead, she took a deep breath, like she was trying to calm herself, and then seemed jaded.

"Did Otoya participate in your plan?"

"No, she's as clueless as you were not so long ago. I texted her anonymously to tell her where you were, but that's it."

"So you may have planned all of this, Otoya had nothing to do with that. In her mind, she saved me. She really had the intention of saving me…"

"Wait! You shouldn't think that way! The attraction you felt for her that night, it was fake. It was because of me."

"Well, it's too late for that. What is done is done. It may haved been fake back then, but it surely is now."

"You, don't tell me...no...you're dating!? Stop that, that's not good! You're in serious danger!"

Suddenly, Shiena let out a bitter laugh.

"You didn't want me to get close to Namatame, and now you don't want either with Otoya...Shouldn't you be happy in fact? Thanks to you, I'm dating Otoya. Isn't what you wanted? That I found someone else so I wouldn't be with Namatame? Well then, your wish had been granted. You shouldn't complain about it."

It was really bad for Hitsugi. What she feared the most had happened. Her plan actually worked and she wasn't okay with it. The worst had happened, Hitsugi could feel the consequences of her actions. But she didn't want to give up yet. She couldn't leave Shiena to her fate. She had to try something.

"Kenmochi-san, Takechi-san is dangerous. She had killed people only for her own pleasure, you can't seriously be in love with someone like her. Come back to your senses! Remember the three girls who bullied you? Do you know why they aren't coming to school now?"

"Why are you talking about them? They had been expelled, since they were only causing problems to others...and even if Otoya is that kind of person, I still love her. She's nice to me and she's making me happy, and I can perhaps make her stop killing…"

"It's too late for that. Those girls weren't expelled. Takechi-san murdered them."

"...what?! No! it's impossible! Where did you hear that? You're just lying to me again, like you always does!"

"It's Hashiri-san who told me that. Why would she had told me that instead of you? It can't be a lie. And it makes much more sense than those girls being expelled, and by coincidence being the three who happened to bully you."

"But, it's Hashiri who told me about their expulsion…"

Shiena remained quiet for a moment, like she couldn't believe it. Then, she looked like she actually thinks it made sense.

"Ha...hahaha! Really...why am I surprise, it's Otoya! What was I thinking...It doesn't matter. It's not like it's the first time something like that happened to me...No. This time it's different...Shit. Dammit. Why that kind of things always happened to me!? All I had to do is bear with it until graduation, but it's like everything is against me...except one person. I was right, only her can be trusted…"

Hitsugi began to be a little bit worried about Shiena sudden changing moods.

"Her? Takechi-san? Anyway, you have to leave Myojo, it's too dangerous for you now..."

"HA! Of course not! No one in Myojo can be trusted. They are all plotting against me! I was right about that, I was right...and now I'm screwed uh...Well, I guess there's only one thing I can do now. To be sure you aren't lying to me. There's no way I'll leave, not until my dream come true! I refuse to let you or anyone else get in the way of my hope!"

Without saying more, Shiena suddenly ran away. Hitsugi wanted to follow her, but with her injury, she couldn't risk running. She didn't know what to think anymore. She did warn Shiena, but it seemed that the brunette will still get herself in danger. Shiena was talking about hope but all Hitsugi could see in her eyes was despair. It seemed that it may be too late to fix her mistake.

" _It doesn't concern me anymore. I had warned her, she made her choice. If she dies because of her own foolishness, Chitaru-san won't know it was because of me...No, it's not because of me! I told her the truth, the rest is up to Kenmochi-san. I had nothing to do with this anymore…_ "

She may try to convince herself, but Hitsugi's feelings remained conflicted, tormented between guiltiness and indifference.

* * *

"Uh? Shiena-chan? Why are you looking at me that way? It's almost like you're or something," Otoya said.

Shiena remained quiet for a moment, hesitating to ask what wanted to ask. She was currently in her dorm room. She didn't want to believe Hitsugi, but what she had told her actually made sense. It wouldn't be surprising for Otoya to have killed those girls, but somehow, Shiena hoped it wasn't the case.

"Remember those three girls who bullied me, they had been expelled, right? That's what Hashiri told me…"

"Well, that must be true then. Why are you talking about them suddenly?"

"Because...I got the feeling that perhaps...they hadn't been expelled. That they were in fact...dead. More precisely, killed."

Otoya kept quiet after Shiena had told her that, which was far from being a good sign.

"Otoya...is it true?"

"Who told you that?"

"It doesn't matter who. Did you kill those girls?"

"Would it be important if I did? You hated those girls, they bullied you. You should be happy about that, and grateful towards me."

Shiena couldn't believe what she just heard. No, in fact, she could believe it, very much. And that was what bothered her. She wanted so much that Otoya had nothing to do with their disappearance, she hoped that her roommate wasn't that bad after all. But she always knew that she was actually that bad, but she had refused to believe it out of love and hope, But now, Shiena was forced to accept the truth.

"So you're telling me that...three human lives had ended because of me?"

"Uh? No, I killed them, not you."

"So you admit that it was you...yes, it's almost like I killed them since you did it because of me!"

"...and? It's not like you're not used to that. Isn't your group killing bullies or something? From what I understand, those who used to bully you were killed by someone from your group, right? How is it different from what I did?"

This event of her past was something Shiena actually regretted a little bit. Sure she was glad that she wasn't bullied anyone at her old school, but at what price? She wasn't mad at her group though since she technically asked them help. Sure, she didn't fully know how she would be helped, but at least she asked for it. With Otoya, it happened against her will.

"With my group, they proposed me their help, and I accepted. You did this without asking me first. And back then, my situation was hopeless. With those three, it could have been solved peacefully, without any death. You didn't do me a favour at all, you only put more deaths on my conscience!"

"Oh, but I did do you a favour once. You said that someone from your group killed your bullies. What happened with her? Did you killed her bullies?"

"...no, she...she was murdered before I could...Wait, how do you know it was a girl?"

Otoya simply smiled. Suddenly, everything became clear to Shiena. Things got even worse now that she realized that.

"That girl...you killed her too!?"

"Yep ~" Otoya declared cheerfully. "Aren't you happy? Thanks to me, you didn't have to kill, so you owe me one. Your hands are still clean thanks to me, and just like your group did once, I killed your bullies. I'm just the same as your bullied friends, Shiena-chan. Isn't it great?"

No, it was far from being great for Shiena. She just realized how many deaths had been necessary to ensure her happiness. And the worst thing is, she wasn't even really happy now. So many people had died because of her, she could almost see their blood tainting her hands. She may have never killed, it felt like she did. It was a horrible feeling, she couldn't believe anyone would be okay feeling that way, especially if they killed from their own hands. This is how she realized how monstrous someone like Otoya was, and how wrong she had been to think she could change.

"You...all those people you killed just for fun...you're a monster!"

"Eh!? What that came from? Why are we arguing all of the sudden? Weren't things nice before? Look, if it really bothered you, then I won't do it again okay? I'm sorry. Now, let's just go back to being a lovely couple and have some fun…"

There was not a single drop of honestly in Otoya's voice. She clearly didn't care about what she had done, nor Shiena's feelings. Suddenly, her roommate grabbed her by her collar and forcefully kissed her. Then, Shiena felt Otoya's hands touching her body, and she understood what her intention was. Not wanting to be toyed by her anymore, Shiena bit the Otoya's tongue, putting an end to the kiss.

"Ouch! What the…"

"Don't touch me! I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore!" Shiena exclaimed.

Some blood fell from Otoya's mouth. She wiped it and glared at Shiena coldly.

"I see...Well then, I guess I'll have to find someone else with whom to have fun tonight. Seeya!"

Otoya turned back and began to slowly head towards the door, while Shiena had a terrible feeling about that.

"W-Wait! What...what do you mean by...having fun with someone else?"

Otoya suddenly turned back and showed the vilest grin Shiena had never seen on a human face.

"Well, you know, since you're the only one I feel like I don't have to kill to have fun with, I'll most likely go caught myself some easy prey. That poor girl will have to suffer and die for me to have some fun. But I can't help it, I'm really in the mood tonight for some sexy stuff. So it will be one more death on your conscience. Meh, after all the deaths you had caused, one more or less should make a difference to you, right?"

Shiena wanted to scream right now. Once again, she was trapped in an unwanted situation by Otoya. There was no way after what she learned that she could be okay with knowing that her roommate might kill an innocent girl because of her. She had to stop her, at any cost.

"No, please, don't do that!" Shiena begged.

"Uh? Why should I? Like I said, I really am in the mood right now."

"Please...stay here. I...I'll do what you want, but please don't kill anyone!"

A smirk full of satisfaction appeared on Otoya's lips. Shiena knew she was about to fall into one of her traps, but she didn't care. She couldn't afford to cause another death, not in her current state of mind.

"Stay here? For what? What could you possibly offer me that could equal killing some cutie?"

Shiena teared up when she fully realized what she had to do in order to avoid a murder to occur tonight.

"I...If you stay here tonight, I...I'll sleep with you," Shiena said as tears flew on her cheeks.

Otoya suddenly headed towards her, smiling in a more normal way, a kind way, despite the gravity of the situation.

"Well, I guess sex with Shiena-chan could be more fun than slicing up some random girl. It's okay, I'll stay with you since you insist."

Her roommate then softly wiped her tears again, before she patted her head.

"Aww, don't cry, it won't hurt. I'll make sure you enjoy it, but…" Otoya began to say as she pulled out her scissors, "since you hurt my tongue, I'll have to cut you somewhere. But since I'm nice, I'll let you choose where. Aren't you glad to have such a caring girlfriend?"

Shiena sobbed even more, which didn't seem to bother Otoya at all. Quite the contrary, it seemed to excite her even more. Otoya gently led her to their bedroom, where Shiena knew she was about to be raped. The only comfort she had was the thought that thanks to that, a life was going to be spared tonight. She also felt that somehow, she deserved this, to have trusted Otoya and for the deaths she had unconsciously caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TokaHaru being cute, ChitaHitsu being complicated, and OtoShie being fucked up. Yep, everything is accurate.
> 
> Shiena really needs a therapy. Poor girl, I just want her to be happy...wait, I'm the author. Oh well, I'm sorry Shiena-chan!
> 
> Btw, during the TokaHaru segment, there's a part that appeared in Akuma no Ronpa, during a flashback from Tokaku. You may have noticed it. Also, the conversation Haru is talking about, the one with Hitsugi, was shown in a dream in the first story.


	10. Chapter 10

"Shiena-chan...are you alright? Why weren't you in class this morning?"

When it was lunchtime, since Haru was worried about the absence of her classmate, she went to see her in her door room. Shiena was lying in her bed, almost hidden under her blanket, not even looking at Haru.

"I...I'm sick. I'll probably stay in bed all day. Thanks...for your concern, Ichinose."

"Is it that bad? What do you have? Haru is worried about you."

The brunette remained quiet for a moment, before she finally turned back. Shiena looked exhausted, her face was livid and she had dark circles under her eyes. Haru noticed that her body seemed stiffed, as if she was nervous.

"It's just a cold, no need to worry about that. I should be fine tomorrow."

Shiena was gazing at her with distrust, which Haru didn't understand why. It was like she was suspicious of her or something, like she didn't trust her. It somehow hurt Haru.

"I see...Haru hopes that you'll be okay soon. I missed you in class."

The was a small sparkle of hope that appeared in Shiena's eyes, but it was quickly swallowed by what seemed to be despair. Haru wasn't sure to understand why.

"I'll be back soon, don't worry. Thanks for coming to see me, I appreciate it. Now I would like to rest a little bit. If someone wants to see me, tell them that I'm sleeping. I really need to have some rest, alone."

"Oh, sure, Haru understands. Then, I'll let you sleep. See you tomorrow."

Haru eventually left Shiena's room, still confused about the brunette's behaviour. Why did she seem so nervous, and even afraid? Was it only because of her sickness?

"Haru? Is something wrong? You look concerned, is it about Kenmochi?" Tokaku suddenly asked.

Her roommate had been waiting for her outside the dorm room, in the corridor.

"Shiena-chan, she said she has a cold. But somehow, Haru feels that it's more than just that. It's like there was something she was afraid of…"

"Perhaps a homework she hasn't done?"

"No, Tokaku. Haru thinks it's more serious than just that…"

"Uh, what homework!?"

Haru turned back to discover that Otoya had just arrived in the dormitory's corridor.

"Ah, no! There is no homework, it was just an example," Haru replied.

"Oh, I see. I was worried for a moment that I might have forgotten about it!" Otoya exclaimed before sighing with relief. "So, what are you doing here? Trying to be alone to make out? Did I interrupted something?"

"Otoya-san! No, we weren't…"

"Yes, you interrupted us. Go away Takechi," Tokaku replied coldly.

"Tokaku! Geez, both of you can be so insensitive sometimes...Anyway, we were here to check on Shiena-chan, since she wasn't there this morning."

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. Poor Shiena-chan is sick, she had been throwing up all night…"

"Since when vomiting is a symptom of a cold?" Tokaku suddenly asked, suspicious.

Otoya remained quiet for a moment, still smiling in her usual cheerful way. Nothing on her face suggested that she felt nervous or worried about what Tokaku said.

"Oh, I shouldn't have said that...I should have known that Shiena-chan was embarrassed about that. She probably didn't want people to know she has a stomach flu so she told you she had a cold instead. My bad. Please, forget what I just said, and don't tell anyone. Shiena-chan wouldn't be happy about that. Could you do that for her, Haru-chi, Azuma-san?"

"Of course!" Haru replied.

"I don't care," Tokaku added.

"I'll that for a yes. Anyway, I have to do now, seeya later!" Otoya said as she was about to enter her dorm room.

"Wait!" Haru suddenly said. "Shiena-chan...she's sleeping. And I think she really needs to get some rest."

"Uh? She's sleeping...well, don't worry, I just need to grab something in my room, I won't go bother her."

Haru hesitated for a moment. She knew Shiena wasn't sleeping for real and that she just wanted to get some rest alone. But she couldn't just refrain Otoya from going in her own room. Surely, Shiena would understand, or explained the situation to Otoya. After all, they seemed close, so Otoya should understand and leave her alone...right?

Haru and Tokaku left the dormitory and headed towards the main building.

"You asked what could possibly afraid Kenmochi. What if it's Takechi?" Tokaku said.

"Uh, Otoya-san? Why? She's always so nice, especially with Shiena-chan…"

"Perhaps in class, but who knows what happen between them when they are alone. I already told you, Takechi stinks, she smells rotten. She's not as good as she appeared to be. So I think it's possible that Kenmochi is so afraid because she knows what kind of person Takechi truly is. Well, not that I care, but I think that you would probably care. That's why I told you that."

Haru was puzzled. Could it be really possible that Shiena was truly afraid of Otoya? And that she was right to be afraid of her? The brunette seemed distrustful and distant with everyone these days, so maybe she just had some kind of paranoia that had nothing to do with a specific person. But still, a doubt remained in Haru's mind, and she began to be seriously worried about her classmate's health and possibly safety.

" _If only Shiena-chan talks to Haru about what troubles her, then Haru could help her._ "

* * *

Shiena waited until she was absolutely sure to be alone before sitting in her bed. Otoya was there a couple of minutes ago, walking around Shiena's bed. The brunette had made an almost superhuman effort to pretend to be asleep the entire time her roommate was there. It was hard trying to remain perfectly still and calm when there was a serial killer near you, especially one who had hurt and raped you not so long ago. She even managed to continue the act when Otoya bent over her. Shiena had been able to feel her breath on her face so much their faces were close. It was like Otoya had been checking if she was really asleep. Then Shiena had heard a noise that sounded like a sniffing near her head, as if Otoya had smelt her hair or something. It was truly terrifying, but at least Otoya was gone now and since lunchtime was over, she shouldn't come back anytime soon.

She felt some pain on her thigh when she sat. It was because she had a cut there, thanks to Otoya. Her roommate at cut her there as a payback for the fact Shiena bit her tongue. Otoya may have take care of the wound later, but it was still painful and a constant reminder of what happened last night. Shiena felt tears in her eyes when she recalled this awful event, but she immediately wiped them and repressed them.

" _Crying won't solve anything! It won't erase that horrible event, it's useless...The despair is winning over me. I...I need her...to cleanse my despair...and give me some hope…_ "

Shiena took her laptop and turned it on. She then went on Skype to reach a certain person. She hesitated for a moment, not wanting to bother her. But she then recalled that this person told her that she could call her anytime. But these days, this person had been inactive on any social media. Shiena was really afraid that she might have blocked her, but just in case, she'll try to contact her one more time.

Her laptop's screen changed, showing that she managed to reach the person and that she was about to have a FaceTime conversation with her.

"Hello there ~! It's been a while, sorry if I was not available, I had important stuff to take care of...Uh? Kenmochi-san, I don't want to sound rude but...you look terrible. Is something wrong?" Junko asked.

Shiena was really relieved that she answered her call. It was one less doubt in her mind.

.H-Hi, Enoshima..sorry to bother you, I just...uh, first, I kinda want to know why you were busy these days, if you don't mind."

"Sure! You see, recently I had erased my memory and become completely amnesiac. It was part of my plan to take over the world," Junko replied seriously.

Shiena remained quiet, not knowing what to say. She really wasn't expecting to hear that. After few seconds of silence, Junko suddenly burst into laugh.

"Haha, relax! I was joking! As if I could do such a thing. No, it's because of the riot...have you heard of it? The riot at Hope's Peak Academy."

"You mean...what people call the Parade? I think it's the reserve course students who are revolting against the academy, right?"

"Yes, exactly! Those ungrateful students, they are granted with the opportunity to study at Hope's Peak, even if they are talentless, but they are finding a way to complain…"

"I...suppose you're right. There's no way Hope's Peak Academy could cause a revolt, those students...they must be misguided by someone, one of them I suppose. I hope it will get better soon. It's even starting to affect Myojo Academy. The administration is afraid that they may have riots here too, and that the SMSL students of Class Black could be attacked. That's why the chairwoman is currently building a new dormitory in the main building for us, in an unused part of the school, so we wouldn't have to go outside. Apparently, it will be individual dorm rooms, but I don't know why."

"Well, isn't a good thing? You won't have to share a room with that Takechi girl anymore, right?"

"...I don't think it will stop her from coming into my room to…"

Shiena suddenly stopped talking. She didn't want to say what happened, she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to control her emotion if she did.

"Uh? Coming to your room to do what? Kenmochi-san, what happened? Had she did something to you? Is it why you look so terrible?"

Shiena continued to remain silent, fighting against the tears that wanted to come out from her eyes.

"Kenmochi-san, please. Tell me what happened. I'm worried about you. You can trust me!"

The brunette clenched her fist. She was beginning to lose her composure. She needed someone to talk to, someone she could trust, someone who could comfort her.

"Otoya, she...she hurt me yesterday...she forced me...to sleep with her…"

"You mean...she raped you?!"

Shiena's resolved suddenly broke. The terrible night she had spent with Otoya came back to her mind in a really graphic way, as well as the emotions she was feeling during that event. She could no longer repress her tears and she started to cry.

"Y-Yes, she...she raped me...I...I'm sorry, Enoshima, to bother you with my crying, I just...can't hold it anymore."

"No, don't apologize! You have nothing to blame yourself for. But seriously, rape? That way more serious than mere bullying at this point. Have you told someone? What she did is illegal, you should call the police…"

"No! I...I can't do that...she...she knows things about me...that could put me in deep trouble."

"So she's blackmailing you? What kind of secret could be so important that you wouldn't report a rape?"

Shiena hesitated to answer. Could she tell Junko the absolute truth? That Otoya was actually a serial killer, that herself she was part of a group that carried assassinations, and that her entire class was full of assassins? No, she couldn't do that. She couldn't say something that could endanger Junko. It would be something Shiena could never forgive herself. There was no way she could endanger the sole person who she trusted, the only one who was able to still make her believe in hope. She had to find a convincing lie to justify herself.

"I...well, you know that I'm a hacker. I...might have done some illegal stuff with that, stuff that could put me in jail. And Otoya knows what that, and she won't hesitate to tell the police if I don't do what she wants."

"I see...and there is no one in your class you can ask help from?"

"Well...there was someone...but she's friend with a really possessive girl who threatened me to not get close to her. Even if it's over, I still don't trust her, and I am even beginning to be suspicious of the other one. There is also...Ichinose, but...she's a relative of the chairwoman. Myojo is so rotten and corrupt, I can't trust someone from the same family as the one in charge of that school. But...she looks honestly like a nice person...but Otoya too, she seemed nice at first...same for Kirigaya. I can't trust anyone, especially not in Myojo. But I had always been confident in my analytic skills. I thought that I had analysed well everyone in my class, but I was never able to fully analyse Otoya. She's just...too abnormal, everything about her doesn't make sense at all! I'm not able to predict what she will do, what she's thinking, what she's capable of...it's just so…"

"Despairful?"

"Uh?"

"I mean, I guess it must be despairful to not be able to analyse something, to be uncertain about something. Is it why...you weren't able to know what Takechi-san could do to you?"

"Y-Yes, I think so...her way of thinking is just too abnormal, she...I think she might be a psychopath."

"Oh? This is something serious, like...is she killing or something?"

"N-No, not every psychopaths are killers...but she clearly has no empathy or remorse, she's manipulative and charismatic. It what seems to make the more sense to me, but...even after all she did to me, even if I know that...I still have feelings towards her. We...were...well, we are still since I didn't broke up, dating."

"Ah...that's an inconvenience. So you think that you're dating a psychopath, who had raped you. And there is not one you can trust…"

"Other than you, no. But...what's the worst about that is...even if I hated every second of what happened last night, the thing I hated the most was that...I somehow liked it," Shiena began to say while sobbing. "I know I shouldn't feel that way, I know it was wrong, but...I can't help it. My body reacts positively to her. I can't control it. I don't want her to do this to me, I'm sure of it...but there's still a part of me who likes it. Is there something wrong with me?"

Shiena continued to sob. She had just admit to Junko something she felt ashamed of, and she was afraid that Junko might be disgusted by her now.

"Don't worry, Kenmochi-san. There is nothing wrong with you. Many raped victims had some kind of physical pleasure, but it doesn't mean they liked it or wanted it. It's just a normal reaction of the body, it's not something you can control. If you already had an attraction towards her, it's normal that your body reacted that way, even if logically you know it was wrong. So don't torment yourself with that, you don't have to blame yourself, it's entirely Takechi-san's fault," Junko began to say. "But still, if she really is a psychopath, then she's technically mentally ill. I'm not trying to excuse what she had done, but if she's unable to have empathy, she may not understand that what she did was wrong. Do you think she loves you for real?"

"Does she...love me? What she did to me, it can't be love, someone who loves me wouldn't have done that!"

"Well, a normal person, sure, but as you say, Takechi-san may be a psychopath. From what I heard, psychopaths can love, but not the same way as anyone else. The lack of empathy and remorse make them unable to truly bond with others, but they can still become obsessed with someone, or view them as useful to them. Those are the two way psychopath can feel love, and in both cases, they are objectifying the person they are interested in. They view others as objects. If Takechi-san isn't lying and loves you, then it's possible that she had developed an obsession with you, and also view you as useful to her."

Shiena remained thoughtful after what she had heard. So it was possible for Otoya to truly love her, but not in the same way a normal person would. But even though, it was certainly not a good thing that a psychopathic serial killer was obsessed by her, or viewed as useful somehow. What use Otoya had for her? To be her plaything?

"Even so, she's too dangerous. She had...she looks like the type who could commit murder," Shiena said.

"That's exactly why you should...Ah, sorry. It's not up to me to decide. I have an idea, but like I said, it's up to you and it's fine if you don't agree. It would be in fact understandable."

"What...what is that idea?"

"Well, you could...take advantage of her love to restrain her, in other words, to control her. If she is really obsessed with you or view you as useful, you may be able to do some compromise with her, since she doesn't want to lose you. You could use that in order to prevent a potential murder from her, or anything kind of harm she could do to others."

"But...if I do that...she'll use that to force herself on me again, she would make her officially her toy, her slave...no her pet. I...I don't think I'll be able to bear with that, not until graduation...even if the year is almost over. And I can't be sure that it will work..."

"Sure, it's your choice, and it's understandable that you don't want to, anyone wouldn't want that. It's just...well, doing something like that would have benefit hope. Lives could be saved, you could be the one who is refraining a potential murderous psychopath to cause victims, which would lead to despair. It would be really useful for...pretty much everyone. Ah, sorry, I should put so much pressure on you. The choice is yours, don't feel bad about it. There are people dying everyday killed by serial killer, it's not like you can stop all of them just because you refrain a psychopath. It wouldn't make a big difference...but still, every difference could matter."

Shiena took the time to think about it. She really didn't want to do that, to allow herself to be whatever Otoya wanted her to be, like she was her property. But she couldn't deny that Otoya was a serious danger for others, more than Junko thought. Otoya did kill people on a regular basis, she had killed because of Shiena. The brunette didn't want any other death to be her fault, she still felt terribly guilty about that. So if her sacrifice could save innocent people's lives, perhaps it worthed it. Especially if it would benefit hope and avoid unnecessary despair. If Shiena's despair could lead to others' hope, then perhaps it was a noble sacrifice to do. After all, her goal had always been to spread hope and fight despair. If her own despair could be used for hope, then was it really a bad thing?

"It's almost like...it's all a test," Shiena mumbled. "I'm being tested, my resolve, my dream, my hope, are put on trial. Myojo Academy...is the academy of despair. Everything there, it's like it exist solely to make me miserable, to make me...hopeless. Everyone is against me, I can't trust anyone. This is a test, to test my hope, to see if I'm really worthy of Hope's Peak, worthy of being a symbol of hope! If I can use my own despair and turn it into hope that will benefit others, then it means that I succeed the test, right? That I'm worthy of hope, of being a student at Hope's Peak. I'll survive the despair of Myojo, use it to spread hope, and to strengthen my own hope. All I have to do...is to bear with it until graduation, and make sure that I'll be accepted at Hope's Peak. This way my dream will come true, and I'll be safe from Otoya…"

"That's the right spirit! You truly are a person of hope. Seriously, you could almost become the Super High School Level Hope with that kind of spirit!"

"W-What!? N-No, I'm not that...good. I'm just someone who's admiring hope and want to use it for the greater good."

"Ah, so humble. So, the Hope's Peak exam is coming soon to Class Black, right? Are you ready?"

"I...not sure. Since I'm the SMSL Hacker, I think it would be safer for me to prepare something related to hacking for the exam, so I would have more chance to be accepted at Hope's Peak. Even if my dream was...to be a dramatist. Well, I guess it's better that way, I can't risk failing the exam…"

"Kenmochi-san, the choice is yours but...Personally, I don't agree. I don't think you should give up on your dream only because you're afraid to fail. You need to have more confidence in yourself. What would be the point to do to Hope's Peak if it isn't with the title you dream of? What do you want to be? The SHSL Hacker or SHSL Dramatist? If you go at Hope's Peak without your dream, then it won't be hopeful, you won't be able to contribute to hope as much as you could if you have the title you want."

"Yes, you're right. I shouldn't think in such a defeatist way! This is how despair win over us. Hope and dream are related, I can't give up on my dream, it's not the hopeful solution. If I want to achieve true hope, it has to be through my dream! This is why, during the exam, I'll show everyone what my true talent is!"

"That's the spirit! Good luck with that, as well as dealing with Takechi-san. What you're doing shows that you are truly a hopeful person, Kenmochi-san."

"Thanks, Enoshima. You have opened my eyes, what you said was what I needed to hear. You reminded me what true hope was, because without that, I would have been consumed by despair."

"Oh no, it would be bad if it happens, right?"

"Yes, it would. But thanks to you, it won't happen."

"Of course! Now I need to go, good luck with everything, and I wish that you'll succeed your exam."

"I'll, because I have true hope!"

The conversation ended. Despite all the despair-inducing stuff that happened to her, thanks to Junko, Shiena managed to hope a little. She was convinced that she had understood what true hope was, which was to be able to use despair and transform it in hope, and that true hope couldn't exist without following your dream. All she had to do now was to deal with Otoya. She knew that her roommate was mentally ill and that it could not be entirely her fault the way she acted, but still, Shiena couldn't forgive her. But she didn't have to, she just had to deal with her and control her until graduation, as well as distrust everyone just in case without being hostile, as well as preparing the best exam ever. Then, she would have finally reached true hope. This thought made her smile to herself.

" _If I bear with my despair, I can save lives and spread hope, and then use it to strengthen my own hope. I'll be able to become the SHSL Dramatist, I just have to keep believing in my dream and hope, reaching true hope, and then...maybe Enoshima is true. Maybe I could become the SHSL Hope._ "

* * *

When classes were over, Otoya went back to her dorm room. She had thought all day about what she did to Shiena yesterday. Not that she felt any kind of regret, she never had, but she was wondering if it had been the right choice. Using threat and violence to force her roommate to stay with her had seemed at first to be the good solution, but now she wasn't sure about it now. On long-term, that type of behaviour might have a bad impact on Shiena's personality, which could taint her pure heart. Otoya wasn't the type to taint what she found pretty, she was the kind who wanted to preserve beauty. All those girls with a pretty face, it was easy. Killing them was the solution to preserve their beauty, their sole existence was to fill Otoya's emptiness, her desire to acquire beauty, to preserve it. But it was only temporary, Otoya needed more, and thus taking more and more life, just to satisfy her obsession with beauty.

And then she met Shiena, a girl with a pure heart, a girl who was not really pretty, yet not ugly. Otoya knew that amount her victims there must be some of them who had a pure heart, but all Otoya could see with them were their pretty face. Even when she cut them open, she couldn't see their pure heart, it couldn't be seen. That pretty face, it was like a mask that was hiding people's heart, something fake. Shiena wasn't wearing a mask, Otoya could see her pure heart, as if she was an open book. It was the first time Otoya met someone like that, and that she realized how pretty inner beauty could be. It felt way deeper than outer beauty. That must be why she was never fully satisfied with those girls with a pretty face, because their beauty was empty, while Shiena's beauty was deep, enough to perhaps fill Otoya's emptiness permanently. Her pure heart even made Shiena looked prettier than other girls in Otoya's eyes. The serial killer never felt something as intense, something so...obsessive. She didn't want to lose Shiena, she felt like she couldn't satisfy herself anymore with only killing, not after she had met her.

But after what she had done, Otoya knew that it might be too late. She should have played the victim card back then, trying to look miserable and repentful so Shiena might have pity of her. Shiena simply can't resist when she saw someone who seemed hurt, and she's weak to others' tears. She could try it now, but she doubted it would work for someone she had just raped. Maybe? Otoya was confidence in her manipulative skills, so it worth nothing to try. She walked to Shiena's bed and discovered that her roommate was now awake, but still lying in her bed. As soon as their eyes met, Shiena hid under her blanket. At first Otoya thought about ripping the blanket and forced Shiena to look at her, but she knew it wouldn't make the situation better, quite the contrary.

"Shiena-chan," Otoya softly called. "Please, talk to me. I'm sorry."

The brunette remained quiet, still hidden under the blanket. Otoya sighed and went to sit on the bed's edge, without invading Shiena's space.

"What I did yesterday...it was wrong. I know it. And I regret it. I'm sorry. Please, talk to me. I...I have a problem. I have...that strong need of killing...I can't control it. Killing for me...it's sexual. No, not only sexual, it's pleasure. Without killing, I can't feel any kind of pleasure, but...you're the exception. With you, I'm able for the first time to feel pleasure without killing. So yesterday...I was afraid of losing, that's why...I panicked and...forced you to have sex with me."

Otoya wondered if Shiena had believed all that bullshit. Well, there was some truth in it but most of what she said were lies. But Otoya was a good liar, as well as a good actress. She could easily pretend to have remorse and sympathy, even if those emotions were impossible for her to feel. But over time, Otoya had become a pro at faking emotions, and her usual cheerful attitude who was at first only a facade now felt more natural, she didn't have to put a lot of work into acting this way anymore.

Slowly, Shiena partially removed the blanket, only showing half of her face. It reminded Otoya of a small fluffy animal that was afraid, and she found it really arousing. But now wasn't the time to be turned on, it was the time to act like a proper human being. At least, pretend to be one.

"You...this can't be true, right? You can't have empathy or remorse, because...you're mentally ill," Shiena nervously said.

Otoya was confused. What did she mean by that? Sure, it was true that she couldn't have empathy or remorse, but how Shiena could know and said that with such certitude? She did mention something about being mentally ill. Otoya didn't view herself as someone who was ill, but perhaps it was a way to play the victim card and have Shiena's forgiveness.

"You..you're right. I can't feel empathy or remorse, I was never able to. I'm probably born that way. It's not my fault, I can't change it. I know what is right and wrong, but...I can't care. I...I started to test my limit, to see if I could care, to see if I could feel bad...so I started to kill, and...nothing. All I could feel was pleasure for the first time in my life. So...I got carried away and...ended up becoming a serial killer. I know it was wrong, but I couldn't feel bad, all I felt was pleasure. But with you, it's different. I...I'm not sure why, but I do feel bad for what I did to you, I have some regret. So I'm sorry, I truly am."

Another bunch of nonsense. Otoya didn't care about right or wrong and started killing because she was always curious about it, not to test her limit. But it was true that she felt somehow bad about what happened yesterday, but not by sympathy towards Shiena. Otoya only felt bad because she didn't want to lose her precious plaything that could finally fill the void in her heart. There was no way she would give up on such a pure heart, this...eternal blooming flower.

Shiena slowly uncovered her head, with a frightened look that Otoya found adorably cute.

"I...I can understand, but it doesn't change what happened. What you did to me...it was awful. It hurt me…"

"I know! There's nothing that excuses what I had done, I don't expect you to forgive me. I just...wanted to explain myself, and properly apologies."

Otoya didn't understand why Shiena was so hurt. Except for the cut, it wasn't like she had been brutal during sex. Shiena even came. But, Otoya knew it wasn't the right time to say this if she wanted to have a chance to fix things between them.

Shiena finally emerged from under the blanket and sat next to Otoya, while keeping a good distance between them.

"Otoya...what you did, it's unforgivable. But, since your mental problem, it's not really a matter of forgiveness. I don't want to be hurt, I don't want to suffer, I don't want to feel like my life is threatened all the time. Do you get it? And with someone like you, I can never be sure…"

"I...I get it now, it was wrong, I won't do it again I promise! Please Shiena-chan, give me another chance. I...I really love you. You're the only person I have ever love. Without you, I...I couldn't do otherwise than killing again. It's being with you that help suppressing my murderous desire. I need you! I...I would do anything! Any compromise!"

Otoya took care to sound pitiful, desperate and sad. It was the best way to look miserable, to attract sympathy towards others, especially those who were kind-hearted like Shiena. She wanted to make Shiena feel responsible for what she could do, to put her under pressure so she would forgive her. She wanted Shiena to feel bad if she doesn't.

"Did you say...compromise?" the brunette weakly asked.

"Yes! Anything you want, I'll do it for you!"

"Then, I'll just ask you one thing. A promise. And if you keep it...then, I'll let you do whatever you want with me."

Otoya remained quiet for a moment. It seemed too good to be true. Shiena gave her the permission to do what she wanted with her, and only if she made a single promise? But, despite that, Otoya had no intention of hurting Shiena anymore. She wanted her pure heart to remain pure forever, so she could preserve eternally her inner beauty.

"Sure, anything! What is this promise, Shiena-chan?"

"That you shall never kill again, unless it's to protect yourself or someone else."

Otoya took the time to think about it. It was true that killing felt now hollow, and that Nio had clearly forbidden her to kill any students. And even if she promised that, it didn't mean she had to respect it...No, she had. If she doesn't, then she might lose Shiena, and it was not something she could afford. What would be the point to have an eternal blooming flower if she kept cutting the petals?

"I promise, no more killing. I don't need it anyway, as long as I have you. Which means…"

Suddenly, Otoya pushed Shiena the bed, but not violently. She did it gently. She then went on top of her roommate and began to delicately stroke her hair.

"As long as you do what I say, nothing bad will happen to you or anyone else. Don't worry, I won't hurt you anymore. I want to take care of you, because I love you."

Unexpectedly, Shiena smiled. It wasn't a forced smile, it was a genuine one. And her eyes...it was like they were shining. For some reason, the brunette was happy. Otoya wasn't sure why, but she didn't care. All that matter was that it made Shiena so...beautiful, like her pure heart was shining. Her eyes, they were so...hopeful? Before they looked tainted by despair, but not anymore. Was that why she looked so beautiful? That was what Otoya concluded, before she softly kissed Shiena on her lips.

" _Shiena-chan's pure heart, my eternal blooming flower...I'll never let you go. I'll preserve her. That perfect beauty belongs to me now. You'll be mine...forever._ "

* * *

"Enoshima-san...This Class Black will be cancelled after all."

On her phone, Junko was talking to Nio, who was in her case on her IPad.

"Uh? Wouldn't it be bad for the Hope's Peak/Myojo alliance?"

"No, the SMSL students project will remain, it's just Class Black's initial goal that is cancelled. The year is almost over, there's no point to do that with them. I'll just wait for the chairwoman's return and do it again with the next Class Black. But in that case, I can't let Haru-chan lives. People like her are not allowed to live if they don't win Class Black, and with its cancellation, she had been disqualified. I'll let her live for the moment, to not disturbed the class, but during graduation day, I'll kill her," Nio declared coldly.

"Uh? You want to kill that girl, how?"

"Should I really tell you?"

"Ah come on! I already know about everything at this point. Why would I do something to prevent it? Should I remind you that my own sister is my personal bodyguard and assassin? I really don't care about people dying."

"True...And I must admit I'm pretty proud of my plan so it would feel like a waste if I have no one to tell. You see, as an Illusionist, I can make people see me as a different person, or hallucinate. So, the day of the graduation, I'll make sure Azuma-san is trapped somewhere, and gives the bad place to Haru. So when everyone else will receive their diploma by Mizorogi-sensei, Azuma-san will be trapped, and I'll go kill Haru...using Azuma-san's appearance! I'll make sure there are a lot of witnesses. Haru-chan will die while thinking her dear girlfriend killed her, and Azuma-san will be accused of the murder of her lover. And me, I'll hypnotize those present during the graduation to make them believe I was with them the whole time. The rest could go to Hope's Peak so the alliance will be a success."

"Ah, I see….very ingenious. You're so cruel to your classmates, Hashiri-san. And Ichinose-san and Azuma-san fates would truly be...despair-inducing."

"Uh, well, I really hate those two, more than the others. If there had been a real Class Black, that's what I would have done. Despair? I guess your right. I don't really care, as long as Haru-chan die and both of them suffer."

Junko managed to keep her composure. Nio was seriously pissing her off right now. She had to admit that her plan was truly despairful, but what bothered Junko was that Nio wasn't worthy of that despair. She was just a cruel person, not someone who truly understand the beauty of despair. It was frustrating to see someone like her to have such a good despair-inducing idea, but not even acknowledge the glory of despair. There was no way Junko would let that sharp toothed goblin succeeded, she didn't deserve to accomplish this despairful act without even understanding despair. Anyway, Junko needed every Class Black's students alive for her plan.

"Good luck with that. Anyway, what about the new dormitory? Is it over?" Junko asked.

"Ah, almost finish! It was a good idea you gave me, to create a new dormitory in the main building. With all the shit that happens at Hope's Peak, I may affect Myojo and some jackass could attack the SMSL students. Well, most of them are assassins, but still. Lot of them are really weak, or not even assassins. It's safer if they remained in the main building, I'll also hire more security guard. And this time, it will be individual dorm room! I'm tired of their gay bullshit, it should calm their hormones a little..."

"Indeed, it's better if everything happens in the same building. Um, what do you mean about hormones?"

"Well, some of those horny lesbos do something else than sleeping at night...especially Isuke-san and Haruki-san. Gosh those two...what a great thing that the rooms are soundproof. Once there was also Namatame-san and Kirigaya-san, and yesterday...uh...Takechi-san raped Kenmochi-san."

"Uh, really!? How?" Junko exclaimed, faking to be surprised.

"Takechi-san threatened her to kill someone to force Kenmochi-san to sleep with her. She then cut her on her tight and push her on the bed, taking her by behind at first...Hey, why do you ask? I don't want to remind that!"

"Uh? Could it be...your sensitive over that? I thought you hate your classmate, why do you care so much about what happened to her?"

"It's not that I care, but...it could cause troubles."

"What troubles? The year is almost over. After that, they will be Hope's Peak problem. Who cares about that girl anyway? She's so forgettable."

"I suppose that you're true...Anyway, I gotta go. Some paperwork to do for the new dormitory. Seeya!"

Nio ended up the conversation. Junko was somewhat bothered that Class Black was cancelled, but it didn't ruin her plan. She would just have to do it quicker, before graduation day. Otherwise Haru would be killed, and Junko wanted every student alive for her killing game. She had been worried after the Romeo & Juliet incident, but since both Chitaru and Hitsugi were now fine and back to class, it wasn't a problem anymore. They didn't seem to have kept too many scars and were back to health.

Junko remembered her conversation with Shiena earlier. Her crying face full of despair, it was just so...arousing. Junko cursed herself to not have recorded it for later use. She also felt somewhat jealous because she wasn't the one who caused this despair, it was Takechi. Junko couldn't wait to steal her Shiena and drag her into despair personally. The year was almost over, Shiena's despair was stable in her, still under control, thanks to her strong hope. But Junko could feel that the despair was almost rip, ready to be collected by Junko's hand. Junko was sure that it would taste delicious if it was an actual fruit. Just thinking about that turned her one. She really wanted it now, after all the hope she gave to Shiena, it will soon be time to collect the despairful fruit she had nourish.

" _Takechi-san is a psychopath uh...those of her kinds view others as objects. Kenmochi-san is currently her toy, and I'll take it from her. I can't wait to see her face when I'll break her favourite toy and rebuild it to my liking. It will truly be despair-inducing!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what happened here...Haru is hopeless because she wants to help Shiena, Shiena is obsessed by achieving true hope, Otoya is obsessed by Shiena's beauty, and Junko is lusting over Shiena's despair. Well, isn't great?
> 
> Remember in Akuma no Ronpa, the dream Haru had after Otoya's execution? Otoya mentioned a promise she had made to Shiena. Well, there it is! Was it always planned that way? Nope. How was it supposed to be originally? Not telling ya, all I'll say is that it was way more creepy, and even gruesome.


	11. Chapter 11

Drinking the last drop of whiskey from his flask, Kizakura Koichi went inside Myojo Academy. He let out a yawn, before putting his flask away and making sure his fedora hat was well adjusted on his head. He was far from being enthusiastic to be here today. He knew it was his job to research new talents for Hope's Peak, he was the talent scout of the academy after all, but he couldn't help but be bothered to be here. First, the situation at Hope's Peak Academy was far from being ideal, especially with the reserve course students. Secondly, Kizakura had never been really into the SMSL project. Sure, he trusted the headmaster Kirigiri's judgement, but to actually bring those SMSL students in Hope's Peak, to give them an actual SHSL title, he wasn't sure about that. He did hear that those students were quite skilled, but being skilled wasn't enough to be talented. He was worried that his job today was a waste of time, but he didn't protest. Orders were orders, it was his job. All he had to do was doing what the headmaster asked him and do his job properly. Well, doing the best he can despite the alcohol flowing in his veins.

Usually, the Hope's Peak Academy's exam regarding talents was done by a team of evaluators, but since those students weren't SHSL students, the sole person who will supervise the exam was the talent scout. Most of the exam was in a room alone with the student evaluated and Kizakura. Everyone Class Black's students had to go there first, but for those whose skill was physical, there was also a physical exam in the gymnasium. The first part of the exam alone was either to test the potential talent of those who had a more intellectual skill, and to learn more about each students Kizakura had to evaluate.

The first person he was was student #1, Azuma Tokaku, the SMSL Assassin. Not so much were said during the first part of the exam, Tokaku not being the talkative type at all. But since her skill was physical, it didn't really matter. The second part of the exam was what truly matter in her case.

He was currently alone with one of the students in a classroom. At first sight, he had no idea why this girl was a SMSL student, mostly because she looked nothing like a middle schooler, and then because she didn't look really skilled, more like the lazy type who is only interested in her look.

"Hi, my name is Kizakura Koichi, and I'll be the one evaluating you for this exam," he began to say with a laid-back attitude, while checking the student's profile. "And you are student #2...Inukai Isuke? The SMSL Kick-Boxer?"

Kizakura was confused, he even began to believe he had the wrong student profile. The pink haired girl, who was playing with one of her hair curls, didn't even bother to look at him to answer.

"Looks like you know how to read right. That's indeed Isuke's name and title. Is there a problem?"

"Ah, no...it's just that...well, it's a male name, and that title...Let's say you don't look like a fighter or even an athlete, and you're clearly a woman...right?"

"Not only you know how to read, you have good eyes," Isuke replied sarcastically. "Isuke got her name from her mama, and it's a cool name, got it?"

"Uh, of course...and what about your title?"

"The kick-boxer thing? Dunno. Perhaps because Isuke kicks ass? Oh, no, that's because my mama brought me once to a professional kick-boxer to train me, but Isuke kicked his ass easily. So yeah, that's because Isuke kicks ass very well."

Kizakura took few notes about that. He was surprised to hear what she said, but he knew best that one shouldn't judge someone just by the look. To test Isuke's strength and ability in kick-boxing, he'll have to see her fight.

"And you are a middle schooler, right? Because...well, you look...a little bit old to be in middle school."

Isuke suddenly raised her head and looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"Are you saying that Isuke is old? Because Isuke is just twenty."

"No, I wasn't saying you were old, just that you were old to be in middle school. Which is true, being twenty in middle school isn't common at of your age should be in university by now."

"Isuke doesn't care about school, so I ended up never finishing my middle school years. I never completed the last year."

Kizakura took few more note. Isuke was even old to be a high school student, but it didn't really matter for Hope's Peak. It wouldn't be the first time an adult ended up being a student there.

He then noticed that Isuke was now glaring at him with a different expression. She was smiling in what appeared to be a seductive way.

"You...you're not a young one, right?" Isuke said.

Kizakura wondered if he should be annoyed by that comment.

"Yeah, you're clearly over 40...or close. Isuke prefers men who are in their fourthy ~."

That time, Kizakura wasn't sure if he should be annoyed or pleasure to hear that.

"Well, too bad Isuke is already in couple."

"Uh? You're seeing someone?"

"Yes, a stupid redhead peasant. You should see her later for the exam."

"Her…?"

Kizakura suddenly stopped talking, realizing that it wasn't the time to talk about a student's romantic life and sexual preference.

"Anyway, thanks for answering my question. You'll be called back for the second part of the exam in the gymnasium."

"Eh!? That's not over yet? What a bother...Whatever, call me back when it's my turn."

Without even saying goodbye, Isuke left the room. Kizakura took some more notes. He was somewhat curious to see her fight, especially since she looked like the kind of girl who would be too afraid to break a nail to fight. But she definitely had an unpleasant attitude, but even so, it wasn't a good reason to not be accepted in Hope's Peak. After all, all that mattered is talent.

" _No wonder why she kicks ass, that girl is a real pain in the ass…_ "

* * *

The exam of the student #3 had begun in a rather unusual way. As soon as she had entered the room, she had tripped twice, spilled her stuff on the floor, and even almost knocked out Kizakura by falling right on him. It was surprising for someone who had the title of SMSL Leader to be so clumsy, especially since Kaminaga Kouko was supposed to be the class representative. But after that eventful start, things got more stable. Kouko was sitting next to him, showing him some papers about what she had accomplished as a class rep and leader.

"As you can see from those graphics and statistic, thanks to my leadership in Class Black, my classmates' grades greatly improved. I made sure to notice those who had some difficulties in some subjects, and help them improved so they wouldn't fail. Thanks to that, none of them failed, even the least studious ones."

Kizakura took the time to check the papers. He was somewhat impressed by all the work put in those graphics and statistics. Despite her clumsiness, Kouko did seem like the diligent type, and despite her rather ridiculous entry, she showed no sign of being flustered or nervous, on the contrary, she was acting seriously all the type. She may not look reliable, but perhaps she was after all, despite being clumsy. He looked at one of the graphics and saw that indeed, most of the students who had help from Kouko improved their grades in a significant way. Even a certain student he just had met…

"Oh, you even managed to improve Inukai Isuke's grades. That's truly impressive," Kizakura said sincerely.

"Yes, Inukai was surely a challenging person to deal with. But I managed to convince her to study a little. Sure her grades are the lowest in class, but she didn't fail. I also worked on making sure my classmates wear the official uniform. As you can see now, they all wear it. I also got involved a lot during the sports festival, and our class is the one who won the most competition. That's because I lead them, and chose the right person for each competition. I also made sure to keep a good environment in the classroom, that each of us maintain a good image in front of other students, and that each of my classmates learned their own way, either the school subjects than their specific skills. Oh, and did I mention you that I became class rep with no opposition? No one tried to fight me for the role, because they all recognized my leadership and accept me as their leader."

"I see. You said leader, is it as a class rep?"

"No. when I say leader, I mean as the leader of everything," Kouko replied seriously.

Kizakura added nothing to this. He found that "leader of everything" was a bit exaggerated, even if Kouko seemed to have good leadership qualities. But she didn't look to be joking when she said that.

"Well, that will be all. Thanks for your time, Kaminaga-san. Can I keep those papers for my evaluation?"

"Sure! Please, take the time to look at them carefully."

"I'll. One your way, can you tell student #4 that it's her turn now?"

"Of course. And thank you for the time you allow us. It's an honour to be evaluated by someone from Hope's Peak Academy."

This time, Kouko managed to exit the room without any problem. Kizakura took the time to look more at the papers she gave him.

" _Well, she truly seems to be a formidable class representative. I think she could be a good school president too. What a shame that Hope's Peak already have a SHSL School President...even if he died recently. But that's not something the public has the right to know, apparently._ "

After few minutes, the door opened. A childish-looking girl went inside the room. At first sight, she looked like an elementary school student. She was even holding a teddy bear. She took place in front of him, smiling in an innocent way.

"Kirigaya Hitsugi, the SMSL Toxicologist?" Kizakura asked, just to be sure.

"Yes, that's me."

"Good. I heard that you were hospitalized for a month due to an injury, are you okay now?"

"Ah, yes...I'm fine now," Hitsugi replied with what appeared to be a sad smile full of regret.

"Alright. So, Kirigaya-san, you sent something to Hope's Peak for this exam. Our lab examined it and confirm that it's indeed one of the deadliest poisons, and no antidote is known."

"Perfect. Can I have it back please?"

Kizakura hesitated for a moment, not sure why she needed it. He finally took out a flask filled with a greenish liquid and gave it to her. Hitsugi then pulled out another flask, this one filled with a purple liquid.

"What is that?" he asked.

"The antidote."

"Oh? Then, in that case, you should have sent it to Hope's Peak too, the lab would have analyzed it…"

"No need, I'll show you right now that the antidote works," Hitsugi said calmly.

Suddenly, she took the flask filled with poison and drank it in one gulp. Kizakura immediately rose up, panicked, but Hitsugi indicated him to go back on his chair.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. I'm a professional," she said.

After few seconds, Hitsugi's nose began to bleed, which made Kizakura even more alarmed. He was usually a really calm man, but he couldn't remain calm while a young girl had just drunk a powerful and incurable poison.

"As you can see it's a real poison that is really affecting me. If I do nothing, I would die in a matter of minutes," she added, still perfectly calm.

She then took the antidote and drank it. She wiped the blood from her nose and she stopped bleeding. But Kizakura was still worried. A couple of minutes passed, and Hitsugi was still alive.

"As you can see, the antidote worked perfectly," she said.

"Right...I would have like if you warned me before. Just to be sure, I'll call a doctor."

"Sure. After all, you need to be sure that my antidote was 100% effective."

"...it's more because I'm worried about you but yeah, sure."

Kizakura signed, still worried, but also relief to see she wasn't dead.

" _What a reckless kid...I mean, teenager...whatever, risking her life like that just for an exam, either she is really confident about herself, or she has a death wish...could it be related to the sad expression she had before? Anyway, it doesn't really matter, as long as her antidote was good, Hope's Peak should be happy to have her._ "

* * *

His meeting with student #5 hadn't been long. Kizakura initially thought that she would only need the first part for her exam, since she was the SMSL Hacker, but Kenmochi Shiena insisted to do the second part too, saying that she needed the gymnasium to it. Kizakura wondered why a hacking exam required the gymnasium, but she prefered to keep it a surprise. Curious and also wanting to respect how each student wanted to do their exam, he had accepted.

" _But really, why a hacker needs the gymnasium to show her hacking skills...perhaps she needs more space because of some machines? Robots? That could be interesting to see._ "

Kizakura then had a call from the hospital, confirming that Hitsugi's wasn't in danger, that there was no trace of poison in her blood. The antidote at perfectly worked. He was relieved, both because he was worried about her, and also because it wouldn't have been good for Hope's Peak if someone died trying to pass their exam.

Then he met student #6, a nice redhead who kept trying to propose him pocky. She was Sagae Haruki, the SMSL Street Fighter. He guessed that she must be the person Isuke talked about, the "stupid redhead peasant", but he didn't dare to ask. Once again, the students' romance didn't concern him. Same as Isuke, Haruki was old for a middle schooler, but in her case, it was because she dropped from school to take care of her family. Since her skill was about fighting, Haruki had to continue her exam later at the gymnasium.

He was now currently meeting with student #7, Shuto Suzu, the SMSL Gamester. She seemed like a pleasant person to be around, and she had a rather unusual way to speak, that sounded a little bit old-fashioned for a teenager.

"I see that you had seen multiple shogi competitions, and that you sole defeat was against a Hope's Peak Academy student, Celes Ludenberg, the SHSL Gambler. Even if you don't have a skill related to sport or fighting, I will still need you to continue your exam at the second part in the gymnasium. You'll be facing a world champion of shogi, as well as other game champions. But first, there is someone I want you to face here, just for my own curiosity. Is it okay with you?"

"Sure, I'm always interested in challenge. Who will I be facing?"

As she asked that, the door suddenly opened. A young girl went inside the room, focus on her portable game console. She sat near Suzu.

"Hi. I suppose you'll be my opponent. My name is Shuto Suzu, the SMSL Gamester. what about you?" Suzu asked politely.

The other girl continued to play her portable video game for few seconds, before putting it away and raising her head.

"I'm Nanami Chiaki, the SHSL Gamer, as well as my classroom's president."

"Oh, so you're a class rep, interesting. A good friend of mine is also a class rep, in our classroom."

"You're a gamester? How is it different from what I am, or a gambler?"

"Well, we're both games' specialist, but in our own field. My specialty are board games, as well as card games, while you, it's video games. Unlike a gambler who is playing games to gamble, we are doing it for fun, usually. It's interesting to meet you, we're both games' specialist, but from different generations."

"Different generation? But...aren't you from the same? And aren't you younger than me?"

"People tell me that I have an old soul ^^."

"Well, not that I want to interrupt your little chat, but it's time to play. I prepare you a game," Kizakura said, as he put a monopoly box on the table.

He knew that Suzu, even if she was a specialist in board games, was more into chest-like games and card games, while Chiaki was into video games. He wanted to see how both of them were going to manage in that type of game.

Neither of them protested and played the game. The game went peacefully, with no hostility or too much competitiveness. While Chiaki was most of the time stoic, Suzu looked serene, smiling in a peaceful way, like she was quietly enjoying herself. The game ended with a total equality, it was a tie. Both opponents congratulated the others, and they eventually left the room after Kizakura thanked Chiaki for her participation and told Suzu that her exam will continue later.

" _Um, sportsmanship is indeed viewed as a good quality, even for gamesters, as well a fair play and respect towards the opponent. I suppose she has those qualities, but I still need to see her play for real to evaluate if she's really a talented gamester. But she does seem like an interesting person to see play._ "

* * *

Kizakura looked at the wonderful floral arrangement with amazement. He just had witnessed student #8 made this beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Tada ~!" Otoya exclaimed cheerfully, as she continued to clip in the air with her scissors.

"Oh, no wonder why you're the SMSL Florist. You truly are skilled when it comes to arranging flowers."

"Hehe, thanks! But you see, it's not really in floral arrangements that I'm skilled. Actually, I'm skilled with everything that required the use of scissors. It's not only flowers that I like to cut, in fact, I also like to cut…" Otoya began to say in a mysterious tone, like she was about to reveal some dark secret, "hair! I like to do haircut!"

Kizakura was somewhat curious to see if she was as skilled to do haircut as she was to do floral arrangements.

"Oh, really? Have you any example to show me?" he asked.

"Uh, not right now...Oh, wait! If it's an example you need, I can show you one! Be right back!"

Otoya suddenly left the room, much to Kizakura confusion. She came back a couple of minutes later, with a young girl that seemed a little bit older than her, and made her sat on her chair.

"This is my senpai! She agreed to be my example, isn't that right, senpai ~?"

"Y-Yes, Takechi-san," the other girl replied nervously, yet with some admiration in her eyes.

"So, senpai, what kind of haircut do you want?"

"I...Anything you want, what you think...would suit me the best."

"Okay! ~"

Kizakura watched with attention what was about to happen. Firstly, Otoya simply played with her senpai's hair, like she was examining her hair, their texture. Then, Otoya cut one lock of hair. She had a gleeful expression when the blade of her scissors cut through the hair. It only took few minutes. The senpai, who used to have long straight hair, had now shoulder-length hair that was slightly tousled. Even if she was pretty with long hair, the new haircut Otoya made her gave an interesting look to the senpai, that really enhance and highlight her natural beauty.

"Oh, you really are as good with hair as you are with flowers," Kizakura commented.

"And you had seen nothing yet ^^."

Otoya suddenly took a magazine, ripped off some pages and threw them in the air, before clipping them quickly. Some letters (well, technically kanjis) fell right in front of Kizakura, forming the words "Thank you" (ありがとう), with a little heart at the end. Then, Otoya began to cut various form with the other pages as great speed, under the amazed gaze of her senpai.

" _It seems that florist is too simple to fully describe her ability. That girl true skill...no talent, is clearly scissors handling._ "

* * *

"Okay, let me guess. You too, you dropped middle school and came back later?"

"Uh? No...I got 16 during this year," student #8 replied, confused.

Kizakura remained surprised for few seconds. In front of him was Namatame Chitaru, the SMSL Fencer. He couldn't believe that she was only a teenager. Not with her mature body and her adult-vibe. He then looked at her student profile.

"Oh, you too, you had been hospitalized. You just got out from rehabilitation...are you sure you'll be fine? Because you will have a physical test for this exam."

"I should be fine, my body had almost perfectly recovered. The rest is up to my muscle memory."

"I see. Well, I read here that despite the fact you're a fencer, you chose the kendo club. Is there a reason for that?"

"I wanted to experience other swords fighting style. I may be a fencer, but I'm also a swordswoman. But I still practice my fencing skills during my free time, I just thought that kendo could help me improve myself, even in fencing."

"Swordswoman you say...okay. Well, thanks for your time, I'll see you later for the second part of the exam."

Chitaru saluted him and left the room. A couple of minutes later, another student entered the room. She put what seemed to be incense on the table, much to Kizakura's confusion.

"Uh, student #10, Hashiri Nio, the SMSL Illusionist?"

"Yes, that's me!" she replied, with a playful expression.

"Just to be sure, Hashiri is really your name? Because according to my files, your name is Kuzunoha."

"Oh, yeah, about that...I had to change my name for familiar reasons, but it doesn't really matter anymore, so I'll go back to be called Kuzunoha."

"I see. Other than that...why the incense?"

"For the ambience ~" she replied, as she gazed at him right in the eyes.

"Okay...So, about your skill in illusionism, how are you going to…?"

"Ah, just a moment please, I need to go to the bathroom. It shouldn't be long."

Without waiting for Kizakura's permission, Nio left the room. He remained speechless, not sure what to do. He knew she would probably come back, but leaving like that seemed odd. Should she had gone to the bathroom before her exam? Though he must admit, the incense smelt good.

After few minutes, the door opened. But it wasn't Nio who entered the room. Kizakura wasn't sure to understand what this person was doing here.

"Kirigiri...Jin? What are you doing here?"

The headmaster of Hope's Peak was the one who went inside. He glared at Kizakura with a cold expression.

"Kizakura, you are fired."

"W-What…!? Oy, Jin, what does that mean...why?!"

Kizakura was truly dismayed. Why his boss suddenly arrived in the middle of the exam, just to tell him that? It didn't make any sense. But it was really him, no doubt. Kirigiri Jin was the one standing in front of him.

Suddenly, the headmaster started to laugh, which made Kizakura even more confused. Was it a joke? Sure, Jin could joke something, but that kind of joke wasn't his type at all. Then, his boss snapped his fingers. His figure suddenly became blurry, and it looked like he was shrinking. After a split-second, it wasn't Jin who was in front of him at all. Kizakura remained astonished by what he had just witnessed.

"You...how have you done that!?"

"Illusion!" Nio replied with a cat-like smile.

"But how?"

"Magicians never reveals their secrets, same goes for illusionists."

Kizakura sighed. Decidedly, the Class Black students were most interesting and full of surprises than he initially thought.

* * *

Kizakura wasn't sure what was happening. He was currently with student #11, who for some reason had served him tea and a small cake. She even put a bouquet of flowers on the table, as if they were having a tea party or something.

"It's not that I don't appreciate it, but...why? You're Hanabusa Sumireko, the SMSL Survivor, right?"

"Yes, this is correct," she replied with a polite smile, as she elegantly sipped her own tea.

"Then, why the tea, and the cake?"

"Well, I kind of give up on my title. But I did not want you to have come here for nothing, so I decided to serve you tea and a cake I made myself. Is it to your liking?"

Kizakura took the time to taste the cake and tea. He didn't come here for that, but since she had made them for him, it would be rude to say no. The cake had a pleasant taste, without being the best he had eaten. But it was still a really good one. The tea however...he had never tasted a better one.

"You made those yourself, right?"

"Yes. I made the cake during my club time, while the tea, well it is my own blend. You see, I really like tea, and had the opportunity to taste a lot of different one. I used this knowledge to determine what would be the best tea, judging from each tea's good and bad point. This is how I created the tea you are currently drinking, the Hanabusa Blend."

"Oh, I see. Well, it's truly a good tea. Uh, when you said your club...it's the cooking one, right? Why that one?"

"Well, I always had an interest in cooking. I really like to organize tea party, and when I do it, I want to prepare everything, even the tea and the food."

Kizakura couldn't help but take some notes. Even if it wasn't on what she was supposed to be evaluated on, he got the feeling that it could be important.

"When you said that you gave up on your title, does it mean you aren't interested in becoming the SHSL Survivor? From what I understand, there are two SMSL Survivors, but there can only be one SHSL Survivor."

"Yes. You can leave the title to Ichinose-san."

"But nothing guarantee that she'll pass her exam, you could still try…"

"Do not worry, there is no way she would lose. After all, it is not for nothing that I renounce to my title. But if she failed, then...Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the tea and cake, and I wish you luck for the next evaluations."

* * *

"You made all of them, right?" Kizakura asked.

Student #12, Banba Mahiru, the SMSL Seamstress, nodded shyly. They were currently in the Sewing Club. Mahiru wanted to show him her creations for the exam, outfits she had made. They were all really unique and from various styles. Some were more old-fashioned, others more modern. There was more stylish outfit, other chic and elegant, and some were more casual and even some darker, like emo or gothic style. Then some of them looked more like costumes or even cosplay, perhaps for the theater. Kizakura took the time to examine each outfit, amazed by the little details and the fact he could barely see the seams.

"Mahiru-san is truly amazing when it comes to sewing."

Kizakura suddenly realized that Sumireko was also in the room.

"Yeah, she is...uh, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just want to be sure you see her best outfit. Here it is," she replied, as she showed him a school swimsuit, with Banba's name on it.

"Su-Sumireko-san…!" Mahiru said nervously, blushing in shame.

"Oh my, no need to be so shy about it. Thi is truly a wonderful outfit," Sumireko replied.

"I see...Uh, why do you think it's her best outfit?" Kizakura asked.

"Because I have a thing for school swimsuit, especially those with the name tag, that is my favourite part of them. Mahiru-san made it just after I told her that, so it made me really happy."

Even saying that, Sumireko kept an elegant vibe and a charismatic smile. Kizakura found nothing to reply to this somewhat suspicious and even naughty comment. Anyway, he already had decided that the students' romance and orientation was none of is business.

* * *

"So, you're student #13, Ichinose Haru, the SMSL Survivor."

"Yes, nice to meet you!" she replied with a friendly smile.

"Same here. From what I read, you're part of the Art Club. Is there a reason why that would be related to your title?"

"Ah, not really. It's just that Haru likes to craft."

"Well, I suppose there isn't really a club about surviving in a school. Speaking of that, is there a reason why you got that title?"

Haru, even if she was still smiling, had a really sad expression, her eyes even looked melancholic.

"Yes...Haru's family...was killed. Haru is the sole survivor. They died...to protect Haru. Many people gave their lives to keep me alive, that's why...Haru isn't allowed to die. I won't let their death be in vain. Their sacrifice gave me an undying magic that keeps me from dying. Thanks to them, Haru knows that she won't die. Whatever life throws at me, I'll survive with a smile and be happy, because I know that this is what they wanted for me."

Kizakura couldn't help but feel all the deepness in what Haru said. She surely didn't have an easy life, and seemed confident about her ability to avoid death. It also looked like she had a heavy burden on her shoulders, the burden of the deaths, their wishes. The kind of heavy past that could lead one to develop a strong talent, it was a favourable condition to become talented for certain people. And if the other SMSL Survivor gave up on her title and even said that Haru had no chance to fail the exam, it must be for a reason. Still, her evaluation wasn't over.

"I'm sorry to hear that. My condolence."

"No need to feel bad for me, because Haru isn't sad anymore. Haru isn't alone, Haru has friends that filled her life with happiness."

Haru had never stopped smiling. But she didn't look sad anymore, her smile was bright and cheery. Kizakura almost felt like he was about to be blinded by such purity.

"Very well. Then, we'll continue your exam in the gymnasium. I hope you don't mind to be put in moderate danger to test your surviving skills."

"I already told you. Haru won't die, no matter what. I'm ready!"

* * *

The second part of the exam took part in the gymnasium, with an audience consisted mostly of Myojo's students. The first one to pass was Isuke, despite her being student #2. From what Kizakura heard, student #1 was using the same equipment as student #13, thus putting her as the last one instead.

So, the SMSL Kick-Boxer had to fight some of the world champions in kick-boxing. Kizakura was surprised to see her defeating with not so much efforts those professional kick-boxers. Decidedly, Isuke wasn't someone who should be judged solely on looks.

The next student who had to participate to the second part of the exam was student #5. Kizakura was curious to see why a hacker needed the gymnasium to show her hacking skills, but then he realized his mistake. Shiena didn't show herself. Instead, it was a theatre troupe who came when the SMSL Hacker was called for her exam.

None of them were wearing costumes. They didn't have any accessories either. But their play was one of the best Kizakura had ever seen, especially for one who only have actors with no costume, accessories or decor. It was almost like each of them were born to play their role. Even without costumes, Kizakura could almost see them wearing one just by the way they walked. One of them was clearly supposed to be wearing an armour, while another one was surely wearing a fancy yet uncomfortable dress in the play. He could even almost see the swords during a duel scene, as well as the train that almost killed them in the play because of how good the actors were playing.

Despite the wonderful play he had witnessed, Kizakura didn't understand how it was related to the SMSL Hacker. When he asked the actors, they explained to him that the one who wrote and directed the entire play was none other than Shiena. Everything in the play, the dialogues, the actor choices, the movements, had been planned by her only.

" _Well, that explained why she is in the Drama Club. Whatever her hacking skills, that girl is clearly a gifted dramatist._ "

Shiena never came into the gymnasium. According to the actors, she was currently resting in the infirmary, probably because she had overworked herself these days.

Then it was the turn of student #6. Once again, Kizakura had asked a Hope's Peak Academy's student to help him with the evaluation, the SHSL Gymnast. But for now, Akane and Haruki were just exchanging snacks and chatting. They really seemed to get along. They eventually fought for real and, even if the SMSL Street Fighter shown a lot of strength and combat skills, Akane won the fight. Well, it was kind of expected, since Akane is older, had probably more experience, and she was a student at Hope's Peak since two years. But still, Haruki really fought well, she actually survived to Akane for way longer than others would have done. There was no doubt that with the right education, Haruki could become one of the strongest fighter. She had a raw talent for fighting, but without the proper training to fully developed it. That was what Hope's Peak was for, developing potential talent.

Then it was the turn of student #7. Suzu faced numerous game's champions, such as a shoji player, a chess player, checkers player, as well as some cards players. Suzu defeated them all without breaking a sweat. Just as when she faced Chiaki, the SMSL Gamester remained calm and serene, with no hostility against her opponent. Kizakura could feel a wise-vibe coming from her, and her way of playing, it was almost like she had over 100 years of experience. It was like she could guess what the other player was going to do, as if she had witnessed all the possible combination for each game. However, Kizakura didn't feel like Suzu had a raw talent for games, more like she had a lot of experience. Not only she had good qualities, she was also clearly a talented gamester.

Student #9, Namatame Chitaru, was able to defeat some of the best fencers in the world, despite her recent hospitalization and the fact she chose the Kendo Club rather than the Fencing Club. Then, to purely test her sword skills, Kizakura had decided to make her fight against another Hope's Peak Academy's student. This is how Chitaru ended up facing Peko, the SHSL Swordswoman, both fighting with kendo swords. Just like with Haruki and Akane's fight, Chitaru fought well, but she eventually was defeated. But, since Chitaru was most likely already weakened by her hospitalization and the fact she had already fought today, and that she was supposed to be specialized in fencing, it didn't mean she failed the exam, quite the contrary. She might be a good swordswoman, but that title was already taken. But when it comes to fencing, Chitaru surely was gifted.

Then it was time for student #13 evaluation. Haru had to avoid some traps, to show her ability to survive. Then, she was attacked by some robots programmed to capture her, without of course being a real threat to her life. The SMSL Survivor had no problem to avoid the traps, as well as escaping from the robots. Then, suddenly, someone else intervenes. It was student #1. Without any difficulties, Tokaku destroyed all the robots that were after Haru. When all the robots were out of orders, the SMSL Assassin took Haru into her arms like she was a princess, and they both gazed at each other with passion. Kizakura then heard some people in the audience screaming "OTP", but since he didn't know what those letters stand for, so he didn't really care.

"Uh, Azuma-san...that wasn't you turn…," Kizakura said.

"Haru was in danger. I won't let anything being a threat to her," Tokaku replied coldly, and even a little bit threatening.

Kizakura then realized what it was truly about. Somehow, the SMSL Survivor got the SMSL Assassin to protect her. Being able to have such a strong individual to protect your life was, in fact, a proof of her surviving skills. Not only Haru was able to protect herself, she was also able to have someone else's protection, and not anyone, from a skilled assassin. And Tokaku, she was supposed to fight those robots after Haru's test, but it seemed that it was already done. She truly showed some high-level skills to kill, even if those were just robots. Most of her attacks targeted places that would have be fatal for humans. Those two were really complementary.

Kizakura smiled to himself. Decidedly, he had been wrong about those SMSL students. They were truly all talented people that would fit very well in Hope's Peak Academy.

* * *

"This is now mah time! Behold, I'm da SMSL Demolisher, Banba Shinya!"

Shinya arrived in the gymnasium, holding her sledgehammer. She was surprised to discover that the room was empty.

"Uh Shinya-san, the exam is finished since a long time now," Nio explained.

"What did ya say!? Why didn't they wait until nighttime to test me?! I'm also a SMSL Student!"

"Well, you see...you aren't really a student here...or even an actual person."

And so, Nio ended up being chase down all night by a furious Shinya armed with a sledgehammer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter was longer than expected. I even have to cut some parts and keep them for next chapter, which makes you really lucky. You see, that chapter was supposed to be the last "happy" one, but it seems that next one will be instead. After that...things will get ugly.
> 
> Suzu/Chiaki, Haruki/Akane and Chitaru/Peko could be interesting pairings. Sumireko meeting the SHSL Cook too, but it wouldn't have fit this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Sitting on her bed, Haru was gazing for at least 3 minutes at an envelope, when she heard someone knocked at the door. Whoever this person was, they didn't wait for the room's owner to go open the door. Haru heard the door being opened and then closed. She raised her head, to discover who was the person who was technically intruding in her room.

"Ah, Tokaku, it's you."

It has been two weeks since the Class Black's student had moved to the new dormitory, which was in Myojo's main building. From what Haru heard, it was for their safety, given the events happening at Hope's Peak Academy. Myojo was worried that the SMSL students might be attacked, so they were moved to the main building for their safety. But for some reasons that were never explained, they all got individual rooms. Haru found it weird, and even illogical. It would have cost less to have only built 7 rooms rather than 13, right? Then why...perhaps it was because the administration thought that they would prefer to have their own room? Or was it for the next students after them? Perhaps that if the SMSL project was a success, they will have more SMSL students next year.

"I see that you got your envelope too. Have you open it yet?" Tokaku asked.

"No, not yet...what about you?"

A soft smile appeared on the blue haired girl's lips.

"Neither. I wanted to open it with you," Tokaku replied.

She then went to sit next to Haru, holding her envelope. Hope's Peak Academy's logo was on them. They looked at each other and, at the same time, opened their respective envelope and took the letter inside. Haru didn't lose any time and read its content.

" _Ichinose Haru-san, we are pleased to announce you that you passed the exam. We'll be proud to have you with us in Hope's Peak Academy 79th Class as the Super High School Level Survivor. Congratulation!_ "

Haru remained quiet for a moment. She turned her head to look at her girlfriend's letter. The message was almost identical.

"Seems like I'll be the Super High School Level Assassin. Again."

"Well, same for me, I'm still a survivor. But...isn't it weird for you to have that title, given the fact you never killed?"

"True, but it seems that assassin is only a title based on my skills and family rather than my actions. Anyway, it's not what matters to me. What matter is...that we'll be together."

As she said that, Tokaku blushed a little, which made Haru's heart racing.

"Yes, it's true, we'll be together. But still, Haru has a doubt...what about the initial purpose of Class Black? Is it really...over? Is Haru's life not being targeted anymore? Haru...can't help but being worried. The year isn't over yet, so maybe something bad will arrive, something that will prevent me from graduating…"

Softly, Tokaku grabbed Haru's hand and looked at her right in the eyes.

"Whatever might happen, I'll protect you. I too, had a different purpose when I came here, that was...to kill you. But things change. Even my stupid teacher told me to do what I want, and what I want...is to be with you. So whatever you think might prevent you to graduate, I'll fight it. I would fight the entire world for you, because...I love you."

Tokaku blushed even more, and Haru felt like she was blushing too. But she was still worried about the future.

"But what if my problems follow us at Hope's Peak?"

"Well, isn't that great that we were both accepted there? So I'll be able to protect you, even after we graduate from Myojo. I told you, I'll protect you no matter what. You don't have to worry. Whatever happens, I'll always be there for you."

Haru finally calmed down a little, comforted by her girlfriend's words. She still had the feeling that something terrible was about to happen, but since she knew Tokaku would be by her side, she was ready to face anything. She approached the blue haired girl, especially from her face.

"Thanks, Tokaku. I love you too ~"

"N-No needs to thank me, I'm only doing what I feel is the right thing to do."

"Then, how about...you stay here for the night? Being in two separate rooms...doesn't please Haru."

"I admit that I don't understand this changes either. And it's way more easy to protect you if we're in the same room…"

After few seconds, Tokaku finally understood what Haru means and her entire face was bright red. It made Haru giggled, amused by her girlfriend's innocence, finding it incredibly cute.

"Oh, you want to...y-yes, sure!" Tokaku replied nervously.

Haru smiled happily, and they both shared a soft yet passionate kiss.

* * *

"Well, well. How surprising that you passed the exam too, Haruki ~"

Isuke may be smiling sweetly, Haruki wasn't fooled. The redhead knew that it was a fake smile that was hiding anger, and possibly murderous intention. But Haruki wasn't sure why exactly. Did she do something wrong to piss off Isuke? Probably.

Both of them had been accepted at Hope's Peak Academy, as the Super High School Level Street Fighter and Super High School Level Kick-Boxer. Right now, they were in Isuke's dorm room.

"Haha, I'm surprised too," Haruki replied with a nervous laugh. "I mean, I pretty much got my ass kicked during the exam…"

"Yes, Isuke bets that you liked to have your ass kicked by that big-breasted gymnast girl with a revealing outfit…"

"Uh? Owari-san? And yours are bigger...and your outfit is revealing too."

"That's not the point!" Isuke shouted.

Haruki sighed. She finally understood why Isuke was so mad at her.

"Isuke, could it be that...you're jealous?"

"What!? Of course not! Why would Isuke be jealous of that meathead!? She's probably a peasant like you! And you...you were exchanging snack like you two had become best buddy or something...Isuke bets that you must be pretty excited to go to Hope's Peak to see her! You two...you're so alike, you would probably be...a good match…"

The pink haired girl suddenly avoided her gaze, and looked slightly embarrassed. Haruki remained quiet for a moment, before she smiled softly.

"Isuke...you're the one I love. Sure, I got along with that girl, but I pretty get along with everyone. And why would I be interested in someone who's almost identical as me? As a friend, of course, but as a lover...it would be kinda boring. Dating someone like you is much more interesting and challenging. I wouldn't switch you with anyone else, not even for all the gold in the world. Because to me, you're the most precious jewel I could ever have."

Isuke instantly blushed, and even slightly lowered her head.

"Tss, it's Isuke-sama for you! And what are you talking about, I'm a challenge!? Don't insult me! And what the hell with that ridiculous line!? I didn't know you were that cheesy! You idiot!"

Haruki laughed a little, which only seemed to anger her girlfriend even more. Then, the redhead became suddenly serious and began to walk towards Isuke. The latter remained still, blushing yet with a pissed off look. Haruki suddenly grabbed Isuke's hips, and kissed her. Much to her joy, the pink haired girl didn't refuse the kiss. Slowly, Haruki continued to walk, which forced Isuke to recoil. They continued to kiss and walk for few more seconds, until they finally reached what Haruki was looking for: a place to lie down.

Haruki gently pushed Isuke on the couch, still kissing her. But before she could do anything, Isuke suddenly switched their place. She was now the one on top of Haruki. Isuke broke the kiss and looked at Haruki with a smirk and a lustful gaze.

"Always the same with you, you think sex can fix anything...well, in that case, it works. With the room changes and exam, we barely got any time for us...and Isuke is in need for some...adult actions. But right now, for your insolence, you need to be...punished."

Haruki smiled in a cocky way. She knew it would work, it always worked with Isuke. And it was a quite fun and pleasant way to end an argument. Isuke then grabbed each of her wrist, which prevented the redhead to escape or switch their place. Not that it bothered Haruki, far from it.

"Do your worst then, Isuke- _sama_  ~"

* * *

"This is a tragedy, Shuto! Such a failure! had never been so ashamed of myself, I never felt so humiliated before...How could this happen to me!?"

Kneeling on the floor, Kouko was holding her Hope's Peak Academy's letter and gazing at it as if it was possessed by the devil or cursed. One could easily think that Kouko had failed her exam, but the truth was far from it.

"Kouko-chan, it isn't that bad. At least you got accepted to Hope's Peak…," Suzu tried to say.

"You can't understand! You got accepted as the Super High School Level Gamester, you remained at the same level, while me...I'm now the Super High School Level Class Representative! I'm not just a class rep, I'm the leader of everything!"

Kouko continued to sulk on the floor of her room, still holding the letter. Suzu wasn't sure what to do. Laugh? Comfort her? Leave? She got the feeling that despite the ridiculousness of this scene, it was serious for Kouko. Suzu approached her and delicately rub her back.

"Kouko-chan, no need to feel bad about that. After all, you only showed them your skills as a class rep. And you still got accepted at the most prestigious school of Japan, it isn't nothing. You should be proud of yourself. And being a class rep still requires leadership skills."

"But...leader of everything…"

"Even without that, you're still a talented girl. You deserve to go to Hope's Peak as much as anyone else, even...more than me."

Kouko suddenly turned back. She had no longer her sulking expression, she was now gazing at Suzu with confusion.

"Uh? What do you mean, Shuto?"

As she said that, Kouko raised up, her focus solely on her old roommate. There was no trace of her recent mental breakdown on her face, as if this event never happened. Suzu remained quiet for a moment. She kind of regret what she said, but she wasn't the type to act like a coward. She may be the kind to keep secrets, once she said something she shouldn't, she would bravely continue despite her inconfort to do so.

"You know about my Highlander Syndrome, about the fact I'm over 100 years old."

"Yes, what about that?"

"Well, you see...unlike youngsters who only had a short time to develop their talents, I had a century to do so. It almost feels like I'm a cheater, and for a gamester, that's quite shameful. Those titles should be only for actual teens, not...an old lady in a teenager's body."

Suzu was honest about that. She didn't feel bad about her SMSL title because she thought it was only a cover-up for Class Black's true purpose, but now that nothing happened during the year and that she will be a student at Hope's Peak, she couldn't help but feeling guilty, like she didn't deserve her title.

"Shuto...you're not a cheater. It's not your fault if you have that illness. It caused you great pain in your life, and despite that, you're still able to find happiness. You deserve that title, for all those years you were forced to live alone. If life forces you to be eternally a teenager, then you deserve any privilege a teen can have, and going at Hope's Peak is one of them."

Suzu remained speechless for a moment. Kouko was staring at her with all the seriousness she had. Suzu was forced to admit that, she was right.

"Thanks, Kouko-chan. But...going to Hope's Peak isn't my happiness. In fact, I never really cared about Hope's Peak, we both know why we came in Myojo in the first place."

"Eh!? You...don't care? Then why…"

Suzu smiled in amusement.

"The only reason why I would want to go to Hope's Peak is if you go there too. My happiness would be to stay with you, Kouko-chan."

"W-What…? Again with your sinful comment, Shuto!" She replied, flustered and blushing a little.

Suzu let out a slight giggle.

"Anyway, I know what you mean. Going to Hope's Peak to me would be an opportunity to escape from my group. Very well then, if you insist so much to go there with me, I'll accept the title, even...if it's drowning me with deep shame. I have to prove you that you're wrong, that you deserve your title. And also...I don't want you to be alone anymore. Hope's Peak, with that education, it's guaranteed that I'll find a good job. So I will become a scientist, the best this world has never known!"

Suzu couldn't help but applause for this powerful determination.

"Thanks, I appreciate the thought. I'm sure you'll be a wonderful scientist. But still, you'll grow up, and I will eventually end up alone again...but no need to feel bad for me, I'm used to it."

"You didn't let me finish. When I said that I didn't want you to be alone, it's wasn't just for some years, I mean it...forever. What I mean is that I'll make sure to outlive you, Shuto. Because as a scientist, I'll be the one who will find a cure for the Highlander Syndrome."

Once again, Kouko was gazing at her seriously. In fact, Suzu had never seen her so serious. She was definitely not joking, despite what she was saying.

"Uh? You mean...uh?"

"Well, you did come to Myojo in hope of a cure, right? Then, it means that you wish to be cured, to not be alone anymore. Since my wish to quit my group may become a reality, I think it's fare that yours become true too. This is why, I swear, that I'll make you wish come true one day," Kouko added, still serious but at the same time, blushing.

Suzu felt a deep feeling in her chest. She never felt that way before, to feel grateful to still be alive. Because if it wasn't of her illness, she wouldn't have met Kouko. She even began to think that if she had it, it was because somehow, she was fated to meet her. If it was the case, then fate was cruel, but perhaps it worthed it, since she couldn't regret to have met her. Suzu suddenly hugged Kouko, touched and moved by her words.

"Kouko-chan...thank you. You're the first one...whoever told me that. I would be glad to be able to grow old with you. I...yes, I'm sure. I want to spend my life by your side."

"Oy, Shuto…! Again with your...sinful insinuations."

Despite her words, Kouko didn't take much time to hug Suzu's back, much to the older girl's pleasure.

"But if it's with you, then...I don't mind being sinful," Kouko added.

* * *

Sitting at each edge of the couch, Chitaru and Hitsugi were remaining quiet, both holding their respective letter. They were currently in the sitting room.

"So, looks like we're both accepted at Hope's Peak," Hitsugi began to say shyly. "Me as the Super High School Level Toxicologist…"

"And I, as the Super High School Level Fencer."

Another silence started between them, an awkward one filled with regret and shame. Since they both got out from the hospital, they didn't talk about what happened during the Romeo & Juliet play. They still sat next to each other in class and even at the cafeteria, walk together, but barely talk.

"Chitaru-san...I'm sorry."

"Uh? For what? Lying to me? Tricking me? For being Angel Trumpet? To have killed my teacher's daughter and all those other people? Or perhaps it's for seducing me right before the play, right before...I learned the truth. For what are you apologizing exactly?"

Despite her harsh words, Chitaru wasn't mad. She was even talking with a calm voice, yet kind of cold.

"I'm sorry...for everything. Sorry to have lie to you, sorry to be the person you hate and seek revenge on, sorry to be an awful murderer...If it can comfort you, I also hate myself for that. But, I didn't trick you. I do love you...and for what happened before the play, can you blame me? I thought I was going to die, so...I wanted to do it with you before. I...should have died back then. Then your wish...would have been granted. If only I had died…"

"Don't say that!" Chitaru suddenly interrupted. "I...don't wish your death! I...wished for Angel Trumpet's death, it's true, but...not yours. I know that you're the same person, but still, I...When I thought that I killed you, I couldn't bear with it and tried to kill myself. I had realized that...I didn't want you to die anymore. I still can't forgive you, but...I can't control my feelings. I...Hitsugi, I love you too."

"Then why...why have you chose justice instead of love?"

"Because...I only fully realized my feelings after I...stabbed you. Before that, I didn't understand, I'm not used to that. And I had lost myself in justice...no, not justice. Vengeance. And it's wrong. I was wrong too. I also...have sinned. I'm sorry…"

"No! There is nothing you need to apologize for, it's all my fault! I'm the sinner here, not you. Please, don't feel bad because of me…"

Chitaru realized that Hitsugi was now sitting right next to her. She then felt her hand on hers. It has been a while since she was felt it, they didn't have held hands since the Romeo & Juliet incident.

"You don't want me to die, yet you can't forgive me...and you love me. I'm not allowed to die or to be forgiven...you're quite cruel to me, Chitaru-san. But I can't blame you. I deserve it."

"Hitsugi...I don't want to make you feel that way. I just...don't feel ready to forgive you yet. But I want to stay with you. This way...I could make sure you don't kill anymore. This way...I will truly choose justice...as well as love. Because...I can choose both. I get it now. It's maybe not too late to fix my mistake."

Chitaru softly grabbed Hitsugi hand and they both gazed at each other.

"Let's go to Hope's Peak together, so we could try...to fix our relationship, to make it work."

"Yes, yes I want it, Chitaru-san. I promise, I won't kill anymore. I'll change."

Chitaru wasn't sure if she could believe Hitsugi. She couldn't trust her, but regardless of if she was sincere or not, she'll make sure that Hitsugi never kills again. This way, Angel Trumpet will be eliminated, but not Hitsugi.

"You know...I was right about one thing. You definitely did a better Juliet that I could have done. You were so beautiful."

"Eh!? Why...why are you telling me that now...It's embarrassing. And...you too, you...you were a cute Romeo," Chitaru replied, blushing a little.

Hitsugi then softly smiled. It was her innocent smile, the one Chitaru couldn't simply resist. Then, her old roommate slowly approached her, her face getting closer to hers. Chitaru did nothing to avoid it. She knew it was wrong for her to have feelings for her enemy, but she couldn't help it. Love wasn't a choice. Being with Hitsugi made her suffer, but Chitaru wasn't ready to put an end to her sufferance. It seemed like they were truly fated to play Romeo & Juliet after all. They were doomed to this tragic love life. But perhaps, over time, things will get better for them. That was what Chitaru wanted to hope for.

Their lips eventually touched and they kissed for the first time since their respective hospitalization.

* * *

Shiena wasn't sure if any existing word would fully describe what she was feeling right now. "Hope" seemed to be the closest one, but even that word felt weak. It was more than that, it was…

" _True hope...ultimate hope...hopeful hopest hope…_ "

Yep, there was no exact word, but that pretty much summarized what the brunette was feeling. In front of the mailbox, Shiena was holding the letter she received from Hope's Peak Academy.

" _Kenmochi Shiena-san, we are pleased to announce you that you passed the exam. We'll be proud to have you with us in Hope's Peak Academy 79th Class as the Super High School Level Dramatist. Congratulation!_ "

Shiena wasn't sure how to react. It almost felt too good to be true, like it was merely a dream. She even pinched herself to be sure, and had the confirmation that it was indeed reality, judging by the slight pain on her arm. She didn't know if she should cry of joy or scream in happiness. It was too much to process, so she just remained frozen. Even if she would have been accepted as the SHSL Hacker, she would have been happy, but she actually got the title she dreamt of. Well, since she made a play for her exam, there was no way that she could have the hacker title. Too bad she couldn't assist to her own play, but it wasn't like she didn't know what it looked like.

"Uh, SHSL Dramatist...looks like you got the title you want after all."

Shiena blenched when she recognized the voice. If she wasn't in such hope, that voice would have most likely ruined her happiness.

"Ah, yes…," the brunette mumbled nervously.

Otoya didn't reply anything to that and looked inside the mailbox. Her gaze immediately looked dark. Shiena had never seen her with such a gloomy expression before, so cold and...emotionless. Like she was empty on the inside.

"Um, looks like my envelope isn't there yet," Otoya said stoically.

Shiena remained quiet. Her Hope's Peak Academy's letter wasn't there? Impossible! Everyone else had already received their envelopes, they all arrived at the same time. If Otoya didn't receive it, then there was only one explanation...and there was no way Shiena would say it in front of her.

"Ah, you must be right…"

Otoya suddenly turned towards her. Shiena was worried that her old roommate might have understood the truth and was about to discharge her anger on her. But nothing bad happened. Otoya simply gazed at her with an empty expression.

"You look exhausted. You really overworked yourself for the exam, don't you? You weren't even there...You should get some rest. You're all pale and those dark circles...yeah, go to sleep. You need it."

That was all Otoya told her, before she left the area. Shiena wasn't sure to understand. Was the serial killer too shocked by her lack of envelope to keep her fake persona? That must be it.

Shiena suddenly burst into a laugh that almost sounded insane. Good thing there was no one else in the area other than her.

" _Enoshima was right...Otoya isn't accepted at Hope's Peak Academy! Haha! Of course, there was no way such an awful person would be accepted into the academy of hope! This is great, this is wonderful, this is awesome! The best day of my entire life! Not only I'm accepted at my dream school with the title I wished, but I'll also be free from that damn psychopath! This is so...great. It's super duper hopefulliciously great! I have never been so happy!_ "

As she continued to laugh, Shiena suddenly felt something wet on her face, like water was flowing on her cheeks.

" _Rain…?_ "

But it was raining. Confused, Shiena removed her glasses and wiped her face. She discovered that the water was coming from her eyes. She was crying.

" _What the...why!?_ "

But she already knew why. Despite all the hope she was feeling right now, a sparkle of despair was present in her heart upon the terrible realization she just made. A part of her, deep down, didn't want to be separated from Otoya.

" _I'm still...in love with that monster…_ "

* * *

To be surprised, well, Sumireko was indeed quite surprised. There she was, in the middle of the corridor leading to the new dormitory, holding her letter from Hope's Peak Academy. She didn't expect to receive one, unless of course it was a refusal letter. But she didn't see the point for such a prestigious school to bother sending letters to those who failed.

" _Could it be...Ichinose-san failed? No, it cannot be. I did not pass the exam at all, it is not like they absolutely need a SHSL Survivor…_ "

Anyway, if Haru had indeed failed, Sumireko had sworn that she would kill her. She gave up being the queen because of her, so she better not have failed.

As Sumireko was reading her letter, she heard a voice calling her behind.

"Sumireko...san?"

She turned back, to see Mahiru holding a letter.

"Ah, Mahiru-san. So, what is your result?"

"I'm...um..the Super High School Level Seamstress."

"Oh, so you were accepted! Congratulation."

But despite that good news, Banba looked somewhat sad.

"Thanks, but...I'm not sure I want to go there. Because you...you didn't do the exam, right? I don't want...to go there without you."

Sumireko felt deeply moved by what Mahiru told her. She was happy to hear that the silver haired girl wanted to stay with her. She then remembered that she still hadn't read her letter. She opened it and began to read, with great surprise.

"Oh my, but it seems that I am accepted too, as the Super High School Level Tea Sommelier."

Sumireko then recalled that she served tea to the exam evaluator, her own tea. She had no idea that he had evaluated her for that. But, it seemed that he quite like the Hanabusa Blend, much to her pleasure.

She then noticed that Mahiru seemed rather happy by what she had heard.

"It's...great. It means that...we can remain together."

It made Sumireko even happier. She was glad to see that Banba was also happy that they can remain together. This confirmation gave the courage to Sumireko to finally tell her what she wanted to tell her for a while now.

"Mahiru-san, as well as Shinya-san, I...I like you...no, I mean, I love you! Please go out with me!"

Sumireko felt her heart racing with anticipation. She was far from being a shy person, but damn, confessing your love to your crush isn't anything. After few seconds that almost felt an hour, Mahiru softly smiled.

"Y-Yes, I would be happy...to go out with Sumireko-san. And Shinya...is okay too."

Sumireko never felt so much happiness in her life. The girl she loved, as well as her split-personality, agreed to date her. And not only that. She also discovered that she had another talent, that she wasn't just a survivor. It felt like unlike what she always thought, she wasn't only fated to be a queen, to be alone. She felt no regret to leave that title to Haru. She was satisfied with Banba and her new title.

"So, now that we are...dating, are we going to do...couple stuff?" Mahiru asked nervously.

"Uh? What do you mean exactly?"

"Y-You know...holding hands, cuddling and...kis..kissing!"

Judging by the warm sensation in her cheeks, Sumireko guessed that she must be blushing. Really, Mahiru was just too adorable right now. Her innocence and bashfulness were truly cute.

"Let's start by holding hands. And having a tea party to celebrate both our acceptation to Hope's Peak and the fact we are dating now. Do you agree?"

"I-I guess that...I could make an exception."

Sumireko smiled and gently took Mahiru's hand in hers, heading to her dorm room. She then remembered a conversation she had with Togami Byakuya when she had visited Hope's Peak Academy. He told her that if she managed to be accepted at Hope's Peak, he would be interested to do an alliance between their two companies.

" _Well, I did manage to be accepted at Hope's Peak, but not with the title he wished for...anyway, it does not matter, since I am not interested anymore in taking over my father's business. It is time for me to work on my own dream. I want...to have my own tea shop...with Banba-san._ "

* * *

"...so this is it, I got the title of Super High School Level Illusionist," Nio said on the phone.

"Wow, congratulation! It means that I'll truly be your senpai," Junko replied.

"Ah, don't count on it. I can't leave Myojo, I have to wait for the chairwoman. I'm just glad to see that my ability is recognized by such a prestigious school as Hope's Peak."

"Oh, I see. Uh, anyway, how's thing going at Myojo? Is it going well with the new dormitory? And your classmates?"

"Meh, it's not what I expected. Even if they have individual rooms now, they still spend time in their old roommate's room and some of them...are still doing those gay things. Urgh, I should put a new rule to forbid sleeping in someone else dorm room…"

"Haha, so they are still doing some illicit things. This is the libido of the youth. I don't think you can really stop that at this point."

"I guess you're right...Anyway, about my classmates...I guess they are fine? They all got accepted at Hope's Peak, from what I read on the Hope's Peak report. Oh, yeah, sooner today there was Kenmochi-san laughing like a maniac near the mailbox, so I just ignored her and walked away. You know what? She somehow managed to become the SHSL Dramatist. Damn, I wasn't expecting that. Good for her, I guess. Not that I care. But at least something good happened to her, after all the shits she went through here."

"Oh, really? Well, it seems that even if you don't come to Hope's Peak, we'll have 12 new kouhai soon…"

"No, only 10. I already told you, didn't I? Haru-chan won't graduate, I'll kill her before. And Azuma-san will be accused of the murder and throw to jail."

"Oh, right, I forgot about that. So Class Black is really cancelled uh...what a shame. Are you sure you don't want to do the killing game?"

"The year is almost over, they are about to graduate. I don't see how it's possible at this point."

"During the vacation?"

"Yeah right, I'm sure they all want to skip their vacation just to murder Haru-chan…"

"Then lock them up! You can do that in the main building, since you build a new dormitory in it."

"Uh, the point of Class Black is the fact the participants accept willingly to participate. Anyway, I'm not sure that even that would work. Most of them had given up the competition, and clearly have no intention to kill Haru-chan anymore."

"Then erase their memory."

Nio remained quiet for a moment. Junko must be joking, right? There was no way she could have said such a thing seriously.

"Erasing their memory? What...you're joking, right? How am I supposed to do that?!"

"Well, you're an illusionist. Can you do hypnosis to? You could use that to erase their memory…"

"Uh, yes, I can use hypnosis, but it's not permanent. I could temporary make someone forget about something, but not an entire classroom, as well as erasing an entire year from their memory."

"Really? Oh well. Then, what if I tell you that I know a way to erase a lot of people's memory in a permanent way, even if it's multiple years?"

Once again, Nio went quiet. Was it true? Was there really a way to do that? No, the real question was, does it really matter? If she could indeed erase the current year from her classmates' memory, would she really be able to do the Class Black's killing game? Even amnesiac, her classmates would probably notice that something is odd, that something is missing. It wasn't like she could totally cut them from the outside world, they would eventually learn that they forgot an entire year.

"Thanks for the offer, and not that I believe you either, but I'll pass. Sounds like too much trouble. I'm just going to stick to my original plan. I'll let most of my classmates graduate and go to Hope's Peak to preserve the alliance, kill Haru-chan and framed Azuma-san, then wait for the chairwoman's return to start a new Class Black."

"Well, it's your choice. But still, why do you insist so much on killing that girl and framing her friend? Sounds pretty cruel to me. Do you hate them that much?"

"It's not really a matter of hate. Let's say that Haru-chan living is a nuisance to me, especially since Class Black had been cancelled. And for Azuma-san...yes, I loathe her. I want to make her suffer. That's why I'll make her accused of the murder of her dear queen. It'll be even more painful for her if she realized that Haru-chan died thinking that she was her murderer. Yes, such a thing would truly be…"

"Despair-inducing?" Junko proposed.

"...yes. Yep, that's the right word! Both of them will experience great despair, and it'll satisfy me."

"Haha, I see. Well, I'm sure you're right. Those two will definitely experience something truly despairful. Ah, I gotta go. Good luck with that!"

"Thanks! Seeya!"

The conversation was over. Nio put away her phone and took her Hope's Peak letter, before throwing it in the trash can, She wouldn't need it anyway. She didn't intend to leave Myojo for another school. She had to stay in her queen's hive.

" _Ah, Yuri-san...please come back soon. I'll kill Haru-chan for you. This way, she'll never be a bother to you, she'll never take your place. Anyway, I never intended to let her graduate. I won't let anyone replace Yuri-san. She's the only queen I'll ever serve, the only one who deserves to be the Queen Bee. That's why I'll never allow any queen bee candidate to ever graduate Class Black_."

The alliance with Hope's Peak will be preserved. Since her classmates passed the exam, the SMSL Project should be kept, which will maintain the alliance. But this time, a new class would be probably built for the SMSL students, while Class Black will be kept for assassination only. Haru will be eliminated and won't be a potential threat for Yuri, Tokaku will be in jail and thus, probably ending the Azuma Clan. As the heiress of the Kuzunoha Clan, it was perfect for Nio. Then she would just have to wait patiently for the chairwoman's return, and start a new Class Black, and make sure the future target won't graduate. Nio smiled to herself, showing all her sharp teeth.

" _Yes, it's perfect. My plan will work. Everything is going to be fine._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, all those ships doing shippy things happily...it would be a shame if something bad happens to them later...right? (I'm sorry)
> 
> Those are some nice idea for shipping fics tho, I'm gonna keep them for other AnR fanfics.
> 
> There is something odd in this chapter, try to find it.
> 
> If you want to see more of those pictures, here are the chapters you should check for others pictures (Akuma no Ronpa): Chapter 1, 2, 3, 9, 11, 21, 40, 45, 46, 50 and 51.
> 
> Dangan Riddle: chapter 4.
> 
> Some of them are also on my tumblr blog: https://ricky-otaku.tumblr.com/post/172612972909/anr-characters-with-dr-title-card-this-is-related
> 
> This is the last happy chapter. Next chapter will be the darkest and sickest one. Be ready, because even myself isn't ready to write such a despairful chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, as I said in the previous chapter, this one is pretty dark. Even I felt bad when writing it. It's also a really long chapter because I didn't think that the event in this chapter couldn't be cut in two chapters.
> 
> Warning: New tags updated. Spoilers for the anime Danganronpa 3.

"I...I have a problem," Shiena admitted with some hesitation.

The brunette, sitting on a bed, was confessing her issues to the sole person she thought she could trust. Shiena was with this person in a hotel room. This person was apparently there for her job and could only meet here.

"Uh? A problem? What is it?" Junko asked, sitting on a chair in front of Shiena.

"I'm accepted at Hope's Peak as the SHSL Dramatist, and it seems that Otoya isn't accepted."

"Oh, really? But that's a great news! What is the problem with that?"

"The problem is that...I won't be with Otoya anymore. No, the real problem is that it bothers me, that it's making me...sad."

Shiena went quiet, too ashamed of herself to continue talking. Junko gazed at her with curiosity.

"I see. Could it be...that you're in love with her?" the fashionista asked.

Shiena quietly nodded as a yes.

"Oh...And what are you going to do about that?"

"I...I'm not sure. Everything I wished for came true. I'll be able to study at Hope's Peak, with the title I wanted, and I'll be free from Otoya. But...somehow it's making me sad. It's not normal, I know. That girl...she bullied me, blackmailed me, hurt me, raped me...I shouldn't feel that way towards such a monster! It's wrong to love a psychopath, especially when you know about it!"

Shiena grabbed her head, tormented by her confused feelings. Junko simply observed her silently.

"I have...issues," Shiena admitted. "I think...it's related to my parents. Not that they were bad parents, but...they weren't good either. I'm not even sure if they really love me. So...to have someone who loves me, even if it's Otoya, I guess I can't resist. And...I think I lack the self-confidence to take care of myself. I need help. I can't let those issues ruin my life anymore. I finally achieve my dream, I won't let those unhealthy feelings ruin my dream, ruin...my hope. That's why, as soon as I graduate, I'll take my distance from Otoya and seek help, probably from a therapist. That's what I need at this point, if I want to make sure to have a hopeful future and fully accomplish my dream."

Shiena felt her hope swallowing the despair in her. She was determined to fix her life once and for all. Her love for Otoya was wrong and unhealthy, there was no way that she could ever be happy with a person like her. But even if logically she knew this, it didn't change her feelings at all. This is why she needed help, to fix her illogical and dangerous feelings. Everything should be fine, as soon as she'll quit Myojo and go to Hope's Peak, everything should be fine. Myojo was the academy of despair, so she should let all her despair there and move on towards hope.

"Hope uh...your hope is so strong that I can almost see it all over you," Junko commented stoically.

"Yes, it's all thanks to hope! And thanks to you, who help me keeping my hope and not succumbing to despair. Really, thank you…"

Shiena suddenly noticed the gloomy expression Junko had.

"Uh...Enoshima, is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is perfect. Your hope is at the strongest it could be, and that's what I wanted."

"Really? You are so interested in my hope? That's...nice."

Junko smiled, but it wasn't a kind or friendly one. It almost looked like...a grin. A malevolent smirk full of bad intentions. But it was impossible, right? Hope's Peak Academy's students couldn't have bad intentions. They were the symbol of hope, chosen by the academy of hope, they couldn't be bad. She must have imagined this grin, it was the only explanation she could accept.

"Hey, remember that girl, one of my classmates, Fukawa Toko?" Junko suddenly asked.

"Uh? Oh, yes, the SHSL Writer. What about her? Is she alright? She seemed really nervous when I talked to her...don't tell me she's bullied…!"

"Do you know Genocider Sho?" Junko interrupted her.

Shiena felt some goosebumps when she heard that name.

"...yes. Well, not personally, of course. But I know it's a serial killer who kills men using...scissors, and...brutally…"

Shiena suddenly noticed that Junko was holding a pair of scissors. Not in a threatening way, but she was opening it and closing it, while smirking, looking at the blades. The brunette found it kind of suspicious, but then again, why would Junko had any bad intention? She was probably just holding it as some kind of visual example.

"Yes. It reminds me of that other serial killer, the one who's killing women, also with scissors...yes, Jack the Ripper of the 21th Century."

Shiena blenched when she heard Otoya's name as a serial killer.

"Why...why are you telling me that?"

"Because...Fukaya-san and Genocider Sho...are the same person," Junko revealed, emotionless.

Shiena remained quiet for a moment, not able to fully process what she had just heard.

"What...no way! Fukawa, she...she can't be a serial killer, it doesn't make sense! She didn't strike me as a psychopath at all, she…"

"Well, she's not a psychopath, but still a psycho...psychotic I think. The right name doesn't matter. The point is, she's a murderer, as well as a student at Hope's Peak."

"Eh!? What...why are you telling me that!? And how can it be true!? You told me that there was no way Hope's Peak would accept a serial killer...unless...psychotic? You mean...Fukawa is mentally ill? Then...it's not really her fault, right? That must be why...she was accepted at Hope's Peak…"

"Wow, you're even more naive than I thought. Yeah sure, Fukawa-san is mentally sick, even if she knows she's Genocider Sho, she can't control it, her murderous split-personality. So she's pretty much like Banba Mahiru and Shinya."

It took her few seconds to realize what was odd with what Junko said. How was she aware about Banba? And how could she know that her own classmate was a serial killer? Should she have called the police then? It didn't make sense. The brunette rose up, finally realizing that something felt wrong with this situation.

"I...I think I'll leave now...I have something to do…" Shiena said nervously.

"Uh? But I'm not done with you, there is something else I need to tell you, or rather, show you."

Junko suddenly pulled out an envelope from her jacket and showed it to Shiena. Hope's Peak Academy's logo was on it, as well as a name. The brunette recognized that it was the same type of envelope she had received, the one with the acceptance letter.

"Takechi...Otoya...how?" Shiena read on the envelope, confused.

"How? Easy, I stole Takechi-san's envelope. I'm sure Hope's Peak will be really pleased it her as a student. Now they have both a psychotic and a psychopathic serial killers. I'm sure Genocider will be really happy to have Jack the Ripper as her kouhai. Ah, not only that. Hope's Peak will have the honour to welcome a bunch of assassins, right?"

This time, Shiena understood that she was most likely in danger. Junko was gazing at her, still playing with the scissors, in a threatening way. Only listening to her instinct, Shiena turned back and run, heading for the door. But a sudden pain in her shoulder made her stop, and even fell. Shiena realized that she had been cut. Terrified, she turned her head, to discover that the scissors Junko was holding were now bloody.

"I told you that I wasn't done with you. Are you deaf? Or just retarded? Ah, retarded suits you better," Junko mocked with a merciless grin.

Shiena couldn't believe that this mean and cruel girl was the same one she used to view as a friend, as the sole person she could trust. No, it couldn't be the truth! She must be some kind of evil twin, she couldn't be the kind and nice Junko.

"I know what you must be thinking. I'm truly Enoshima Junko, not some kind of evil clone or any other sci-fi bullshit I'm sure you are fond of. It wouldn't be surprising, coming from a nerd."

"W-What...why!? Why...Why are you bullying me!? I thought...I thought we were friends!"

"Uh? Me, friend with a total loser? Haha, how funny! As if someone like me would be friend with someone like you. You really are more stupid then I thought. Hope makes you so naive and easily manipulable, it was just too easy to trick you. No wonder why you were so bullied, you're such an easy target. You can only blame yourself for your misery!"

Shiena felt her eyes becoming wet, and tears rolled on her cheeks.

"Ah come on, don't cry just for that! That's why you are so fun to bully...Ah, I almost feel bad for you right now," Junko said with a stoic expression.

"...please….PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY ENOSHIMA JUNKO!"

"Ah, so you want to act like that...Save your breath, nobody is going to hear you, and less save you. This hotel has perfect soundproof. After all, it's a luxurious hotel, why do you think I chose it? And I made sure that there is no one else on this floor. Before you wonder if I can, don't forget who I am. I have that kind of power and influence. This is why, whatever I do to you now, I won't be in trouble. I'm popular and admired, as well as a student at Hope's Peak, while you...you're a nobody, a shameful hacker who isn't a student there yet. Who do you think people will believe? Certainly not you."

Shiena wanted to scream again, but the scissors near her face dissuaded her.

"Why...Why are you doing that!? What I have done to you!? You said...that you were interested in my hope, so why…"

"Because where would be the fun of breaking a weak hope? It's much more entertaining to break a strong one. After all, more a hope is strong, more it can lead to a stronger despair."

Junko then looked at her with a truly twisted expression, a terrifying mix of insanity, evilness, as well as lust. Not even the most creepy Otoya's expression could be more terrifying that the one Junko had right now.

"Now get on the bed. It's time for me to remove the bottle cap and finally taste to your despair…"

"W-What….?"

"Get on the fucking bed or I cut you again!"

Terrified, Shiena decided to obey. But as soon as she was back on her feet. Junko grabbed her and pushed her on the bed. The brunette fell on it. She was now bending over the bed, with only her upper body laying on the bed. Her arms were then put behind her back and were, judging by the sound and the fact she couldn't move them, handcuffed. Shiena then felt a hand gently petting her head, which made her shiver in fear.

"Now now, no need to be so afraid, I'm not going to hurt you," Junko said softly.

"No, please...Enoshima, stop! Why...why are you doing this!? You...you're from Hope's Peak, you should be...on the side of hope. Why...do you want to break mine? Why do you want...to make me despaired? It doesn't make sense!"

"Uh? Oh, you see...being at Hope's Peak doesn't mean I'm a foolish hopeful moron. All I want is to destroy hope, and drag the entire world into the deepest despair, as well as you. That's why I pretend to be your friend and keep your hope up, so I could have the pleasure to break it. You should feel honoured, I don't take the time to do that with anyone. Only those who worth it. And you, despite all your stupid hope, as a potential for despair. That's why I chose you. That's why...as the SHSL Despair, I'll be the one to make you fall into despair!"

Junko suddenly burst into a cliché machiavellian laugh, like those villains had in anime. Shiena began to sob, losing all hope to escape from this terrible predicament. She then felt her hair being stroked.

"Again with the crying? Geez, be a little bit more original. Ah, it's true. Hopeful morons are always so predictable. Anyway, you're not a virgin. right? Well, you look like one, but I know Takechi-san raped you...but between girls, it doesn't usually go enough far to lose it, I believe. Lucky me then. I'll show you what real sex feels like…"

Shiena suddenly felt some kind of phallic objected pressing against her thigh and she began to freak out.

"What the...What's that!? You...how can you have that, you're…"

"Eh? Don't get the wrong idea, I'm 100% a woman. That's just a plastic one. But I can assure you, the sensation should be pretty much the same as a real one, not that you should tell the difference…"

Shiena felt Junko's hands finding their way under her shirt, heading for her chest. If Shiena had ever wished to do that with Junko, like any of her fans, then right now, it was the total opposite. There was no way she could desire this, not in those circumstances.

"No, don't do that! Get away from me, you psycho! You fucking madwoman!"

"Uh? Trying to tag me? Making me fit in those boxes? I'm not crazy, I'm just despairful! Now be a good right and stop protesting so much, or things will get unnecessarily bloody. Seriously, everyone would kill to be touched by me, yet you're protesting...Someone like you should be grateful, you're just a plain girl and the great Enoshima Junko is enough kind to do that with you. Anyway, you fell in love with a serial killer who had raped you, with a psychopath...you're clearly just in heat for anyone at this point."

"Fuck you!"

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh, right. Not even your parents love you! No wonder why you fell for Takechi-san, you're desperate to be loved. Poor you, the only one who loves you is that monster. Such a nice despair. If you're so horny for affection, I'm about to give you a lot. It may hurt a little, but it's always the case for a first time. Don't worry, I'll make sure you enjoy every second of it, every second of the sweet despair I'm about to stick inside you ~"

Shiena wanted to struggle, to scream, but she didn't. She was too afraid. She was handcuffed and helpless, while Junko was armed and clearly dangerous. All she could do was to resign herself to the worst and hope it won't hurt too much, that she won't be killed...no, there was no hope to have. This situation was just hopeless, just...truly despair-inducing.

* * *

She was so high right now. Not because she was drugged, but because she was on a rooftop building.

Shiena looked down, seeing almost all Myojo's campus. She was near the edge of the main building of the academy. She wasn't sure why she came here. When she was in the elevator, it almost felt like the most natural thing to do, to click on the last floor button. Then, following that sudden impulsion, the brunette headed for the rooftop, and there she was.

It would be so easy to jump, to end her life, right now. There was no way she could survive the fall, unless she was a cyborg, which she wasn't. Why would she think about committing suicide? Wasn't her life great right now? She just managed to be accepted into her dream school with the title she wanted after all, wasn't it great…?

Oh, right. She wasn't rid of Otoya. But it wasn't the reason why she was thinking about taking her own life. She was able to bear with her for almost an entire year, so three more years should be that bad. No, the reason why she was there, near the rooftop's edge, was because the sole person she thought she could trust betrayed her in the vilest and cruellest way possible. What Junko did to her was simply unforgivable. Not even Otoya went that far...well, technically, yes she did, but at least she showed her true colour to Shiena way sooner. Junko pretended to be her friend for almost an entire year, just so she could make her even more suffer by her betrayal. Not even Otoya was that twisted. If Otoya was a monster, than Junko was the Devil.

If that demonic bully was able to be a student at Hope's Peak, then it means that Hope's Peak Academy wasn't as perfect as Shiena thought. The students there were supposed to be symbols of hope, those who would work for a better future, and create a hopeful world. So why!? How someone like Junko, someone who claimed to be the SHSL Despair, was able to be accepted there?! And why Otoya, and that other serial killer, Genocider Sho, were also accepted, as well as all her classroom who were full of assassins? Was Hope's Peak devoid of morality? If so, then...where was the hope it was supposed to carry? Was there any hope there to begin with? If no, then...why did Shiena bear all that misery for almost a year? Why did she bear with her psychopathic roommate? Why did she overwork herself to the point of being sick for the Hope's Peak exam? Was it all for nothing? For some fake hope? Oh right, she did it because of a person who claimed to be the SHSL Despair asked her to.

The thought of having made all those efforts, to have suffered so much, for a fake hope, was what drove Shiena to be there, almost about to jump to her death. She had been tricked by despair to believe into a false hope, into suffering for nothing, into believing in a fake dream. Junko took advantage of her weaknesses to toy with her, all of this was just too despairful. Enough to take away her will to live.

" _No one can be trust...no one from Myojo, and not even from Hope's Peak. The entire world is against me. The only person who loves me is a psychopathic serial killer. Everyone wants to make me suffer. I'll never be happy. My dream is based on a lie. Frankly, what's the point of living at this point? I should just...quit this despairful world. No one would be able to hurt me, to betray me, to trick me...Anyway, there's no hope for me anymore._ "

Shiena took a deep breath and closed her eyes, ready to jump. But as she was about to walk in the void, she suddenly froze. A new thought appeared in her mind.

" _Why is my dream based on a lie_?"

The brunette took the time to think about it. What was her dream exactly? To become the SHSL Dramatist and be accepted at Hope's Peak Academy. Both became true. But why was it based on a lie? Because of Junko's manipulation? No, even before she met Junko, it always had been Shiena's dream. Junko had nothing to do with it. Her dream only belonged to her. Junko merely took advantage of her dream to toy with her, but it didn't change it. Junko's ploy had no impact on Shiena's dream. The brunette could still study at Hope's Peak as the SHSL Dramatist, which would assure her to have a good job in the future, most likely as a dramatist, like she always dreamed of. It was what she wished for so long. Then why killing herself when she was so close to her goal…

Because the sole person she thought she could trust revealed that she had been tricking her this whole time and even raped her? Sure, it was something awful, to have been tricked like that for almost a year, to know that her hope depended on that demon but still, it shouldn't affect her dream. But then, Junko was a student at Hope's Peak, which should mean that this school wasn't as perfect as she thought. So what? She could still achieve her dream regardless of that.

" _Hope's Peak Academy, at least what it represents, what it stands for, is perfect. Humans aren't. Which means the school may be perfect, the students aren't. Some of them can be evil, like Enoshima and eventually, Otoya. But they aren't all like that, I'm sure of it. The despairful students must be a minority there, while the hopeful one should be the majority. Hope's Peak is like an apple tree. The tree is perfect, it brings life, and most of the apples are good and contribute to the tree's purpose. But some of them are rotten apples, disgusting and bad, they can even be toxic for others. It's not the tree's fault, it's sickness. This world is sick, and the poor tree is doing is best to save it. Those rotten apples are affected by the sickness, by the...despair. Enoshima is a rotten apple, trying to spread her sickness to others. But I won't let her do as she please. Now that I know her true nature, I'll stop her. She's right that I can't denounce her, at least not now. I have no proof of what she did to me, and she's too popular. The only way I can defeat her would be...to become more popular than her. Yes, I'll because the greatest dramatist ever, my plays will be so good that I'll because more popular than her. And when I'll be, then I'll expose her true nature, and people will believe me. I'll destroy that despairful demon with my hope!_ "

Overtake by a new hopeful determination, Shiena recoiled from the edge. She had already forgotten about any foolish attempt to take her own life. There was no way she would give the satisfaction to those who wrong her to let them know that they affected her so much that she killed herself because of them. She won't let those rotten apples get in the way of her hope and dream, never! She'll get her revenge on those who wrong her. After all, she always had been a revengeful person.

"Eh, so you won't jump after all. How disappointing, yet unexpected."

Shiena blenched when she recognized that voice and turned back, full of anger and grudge against this person.

"Enoshima Junko!"

"Yes, that's me!" the fashionista replied cheerfully. "Geez, I really thought you would jump. It would be the proof that you truly fall into despair. But you didn't. Looks like your hope was stronger than I thought. The cap bottle is tighter than expected, just like you."

Shiena replied nothing to this provocation, she was only gazing at Junko with pure hatred.

"My, my, why this hostile look? It was fun the other day, right? Well, I invited you to a hotel room, and we are both teenagers full of hormones, of course it was meant to happen. It's not my fault if you didn't understand it the way I did. Ah, I get it. You're mad because I left before you woke up, isn't it? Or maybe because it's hard for you to walk? It's always the case after a first time..."

"You deceitful tricks won't work on me anymore, Enoshima! I know your true nature, and one day, everyone will know it too! Karma will bite you hard one day, be sure of that!"

"Uh? What the hell with that cliché reply? Of course one day people will know, and I don't care. It would only be more despair-inducing."

"You...you sicko! What's wrong with you!? Why do you like to make people suffer? You sadist...you take bullying way too far!"

"Bullying? Sadist? You got me wrong. I'm just the embodiment of despair, all I did is for the sake of despair. Because despair is the best feeling, it's so exciting, so unpredictable! It's so great that I can't help to share it with others. I want everyone to experience how fun and exciting despair can be!"

Junko's eyes only expressed one thing right now: insanity. That girl was just crazy, that was the conclusion Shiena drawn. There was no point in arguing with that lunatic, she probably had as much chance to change than Otoya, and even less.

"You belong in an asylum, not the academy of hope. To know that someone like you is there, it's an insult to hope. You failed to make me fall into despair. I'll go to Hope's Peak and fulfil my dream, whether you want it or not! I won't let you trick me anymore!"

"Eh? You still want to go to Hope's Peak? Even if a 'sicko' like me had been accepted there? Even if your serial killer girlfriend is too? That academy is rotten, there is no hope there…"

"You're wrong! The academy isn't rotten, you are, as well as few others, I presume. But if I survived being Takechi Otoya's roommate, then I'll survive to them too! But most of those students are truly the symbols of hope, they represent what Hope's Peak stands for! For a better future and a hopeful word! And I'll be part of them too! I'll use my talent to bring hope to the world, you'll see…"

"Shut up and just fucking kill yourself already, you nerd!"

This sudden insult made Shiena speechless for a moment. She wasn't expecting that.

"Seriously, how could a worthless piece of shit such as yourself could brings hope to anyone? Really? How ridiculous, it's not even funny. All your talking about hope, it's so fucking annoying. You're annoying, and I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who thinks that. I mean come on, not even your own parents love you! Why do you think anyone would? You don't even love yourself, that's the proof of how unlikable you are. Not even that psychopath really loves you, she's just using you for her own sick perversion. And you think that despite that, you'll become a successful dramatist? Ah, that's why you're calling it a dream, because it'll never become real. Really, why do you still keep living? If I were you, I would have hung myself since a long time ago."

Shiena didn't like what she was hearing. All those insults, so cruel...just like the mean things her old bullies used to tell her. All those terrible memories came back in her mind, all the pain she felt back then, the sadness, the humiliation, the loneliness, the anger, the desire for revenge, the hatred…

"Like, really, why are you still alive? Killing yourself you be the best thing you could do for the world, not your stupid plays that not even your parents would want to see. And it won't only benefit the world, but also yourself. You won't be forced to see your ugly face in the mirror each morning and you won't be stuck with your sick love for Takechi-san. And I'm sure your mother would be happy, it would be like the abortion she probably wished she had taken when she saw how disappointing her daughter is. Really, I'm sure she's regretting to not have swallowed you when you're still in your father's cum."

Not even her old bullies were as cruel as Junko. It was too much. Shiena felt her eyes becoming teary.

"Yeah, an ugly dyke who's in love with a serial killer and who's almost asking to be raped should just die…"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up shut up shut up, SHUT UP!" Shiena suddenly screamed, not able to contain her rage anymore. "It's people like you who should die! The likes of you, the bullies! Those who don't care about others feelings, those who enjoy tormenting others, you're the reason why this world is so sick! You're a bunch of diseases and you're infecting everyone, you use bullying to spread your sickness! Your death would be the cure, so you are the one who should kill yourself, so the world would be a better place, finally free from your disgusting disease! You should just die, Enoshima, just fuckling kill yourself!"

The brunette began to pant, exhausted by all that impulsive and emotional yelling. Junko remained quiet for a moment, glancing at her as if she was looking at a cockroach.

"I'm tired of you. You're such a bore. Just kill yourself already. If you don't want to jump, fine. I'll help you. I guess that dying by being crushed on the ground doesn't sound much inviting, I understand. You're already ugly, no need to add more to the horror. I guess a bullet in the head would be a better option."

As she said that, Junko pulled out a gun. For a moment, Shiena was scared that she would use it on her, but she didn't. Junko put the weapon on the roof and kicked it, and it reached Shiena's feet.

"Come on, take it. Do something good for once a shoot yourself in the head. At least you'll have done something useful," Junko taunted.

The brunette took the gun and her hand began to shake. Of course she wasn't about to kill herself. Instead, she intended to use it to free the world from the awful disease she had in front of her. Without much hesitation, she aimed at Junko.

"Uh...what? You...hey, I didn't give you that gun for that! Bring it to your head, right now!" Junko ordered.

"I won't let you toy with me anymore! I won't lose to your despair! You're the only one here who should die!"

"Eh!? I gave you a gun and in return, you want to shoot me!? Damn, I wasn't expecting that at all!"

Something felt odd. Why Junko didn't look afraid? She was about to die! Yet, she was smiling with confidence, like she was mocking Shiena.

Shiena then realized something. What will happen if she kills Junko? She would go to jail, most likely, which means…her dream would be over.

" _Shit_ ,  _she's just crazy, so into her delusion that she's ready to die just to make me despaired, to ruin my dream…"_

Slowly, Shiena lowered the gun, under the confused expression of Junko.

"Uh? You're not going to shoot me? Come at me! Oh, wait, you already did...Or did you finally accept that it was for the best to kill yourself…?"

"It's over, Enoshima. I won't let you toy with me anymore. You want me to kill you so I won't be able to accomplish my dream, right? That's why you insulted me so much, to make me angry at you. Really, to go that far to make me fall into despair, you truly are insane. I almost pity you. You should really go see a doctor, you need it."

"Pff, says the girl who needs to see a therapist for her unhealthy love towards a serial killer!"

Junko continued to insult her, but Shiena didn't react. That was the trick with bullies, to not give them what they want. And it worked.

"Meh, you and your stupid hope. It's like an armour at this point. But there's always a way to get inside, armour has weaknesses…"

"Give up, Enoshima. It won't work anymore. You made a critical mistake. You thought that keeping my hope up will allow you to destroy it and dragging me into despair, but you were wrong. You only succeed to make my hope stronger, so strong that you can't break it anymore. My armour is indestructible, like diamond now. And it's all thanks to you. Congratulation, you got yourself an archenemy that you created yourself with your own foolishness. You called yourself the SHSL Despair, right? It reminds me of how you called me once. You were right. For an evil such as yourself, the world needs an opposite equivalent. Then it'll be me. I'll become the SHSL Hope, and defeat you!"

Junko remained quiet for a moment, before she suddenly burst into laugh.

"What was that? So cliché! Who do you think you are, the hero of this tale and me, the villain? What a speech, worthy of a manga. Is it what you think we are, some comic books characters? That we are in an anime, or a game? Oh, I have something better. A fanfiction! No, even better, you think we are in some kind of crossover fanfic!? Me a game character and you an anime one? How ridiculous! No wonder why you got bullied, your such a geek…"

Then Junko became suddenly serious, and even gloomy.

"You know, I was serious back then. I do think you could become the SHSL Hope. And from what I had seen now, it was right. But you see, diamonds aren't indestructible. Titanium can break it, as well as a powerful shock wave, like a bullet," Junko began to say, as she pulled out another gun. "Since you want to be my nemesis so much, the 'hero' who'll put an end to my 'evil' plan, then I should just get rid of you right now!"

Shiena immediately raised her gun and aimed at Junko. Since her life was threatened, the brunette didn't hesitate any seconds and pulled the trigger...but no bullets came out!

"What…?"

"You really think I would have given you a gun with bullets in it? Really? I didn't actually think you were stupid, but damn, you can be pretty dumb sometimes. Anyway, it's the time for you to die. I can't risk to let a 'SHSL Hope' who know my true nature live, you understand? Now, just stay still, I'll come shoot you closer. I'm fearing that my aim will be terrible if I try to shoot you from where I am."

As she said that, Junko began to slowly walk towards her, still aiming her gun at her. Panicked, Shiena tried to escape, but she was pretty much cornered. She recoiled a little bit and, without realizing it, ended up falling from the rooftop.

As she fell to her imminent death, Shiena didn't scream. She was too shocked to do anything. Then, even after all those speeches about hope and her determination, she couldn't help but think that perhaps, it was for the best.

But then, suddenly, her fall was stopped. She felt that something had grabbed her leg. Shiena discovered that it was a hand coming from a window. Someone had saved her. Her saviour brought her inside the room they were in, which was a classroom. But before she could thank her saviour, Shiena discovered with terror their identity.

"You...you are...Ikusaba, Enoshima's sister!"

Mukuro gazed at her with an emotionless expression.

"You're not allowed to die, not yet."

"What...what do you mean? Please, Ikusaba, you have to help me! Your sister...she's crazy!"

"Sorry, but I have to obey her. I'll do whatever Junko wants."

Understanding that Mukuro was 100% on Junko's side, Shiena tried to escape, in vain. The soldier quickly grabbed her and pinned her on the floor. There was no sign of meanness on her face, yet no sign of sympathy either. It was almost like she was just a tool obeying to Junko's orders, an empty shell only following her sister's demands.

Then Shiena heard footsteps. She began to shiver in fear as she guessed to whom they belonged to. After few seconds, Junko went inside the classroom, still holding her gun.

"Well, well, looks like I was right to ask Muku-nee to watch the window, in case you jump. Well, you didn't exactly jump, but let's not be too zealous on words."

Shiena tried to struggle, in vain. There was no way she could possibly break free from the SHSL Soldier. Junko approached them, aiming at Shiena.

"Now I'll kill you. Goodbye, I'm sure Takechi-san's victims in the afterlife will be happy to hear you talking about your love for their murderer…"

"W-Wait! You can't do that! That's a crime! You'll go to jail for that!"

"Not if your corpse is never found. Muku-nee is an expert at getting rid of evidence, right Mukuro?"

"Affirmative," the soldier replied.

"P-Please, Ikusaba! I'm sure you aren't a bad person, don't listen to her! Please, don't let her kill me!"

"Eh, begging my stupid sister rather than begging me? Kenmochi-san, I'm almost feeling offended right now…"

"See!? She doesn't respect you, so please, help me…"

"I would do anything for Junko. She can mistreat me all she wants, because I know she's doing it for the sake of despair. Despair is our way of living, I'm also an SHSL Despair."

It didn't sound good at all. Both sisters were crazy and obsessed by despair.

"Come on, Kenmochi-san, just beg me to spare your life. If you're giving up on hope, I might let you live…"

"Never! I don't believe you! You just want to toy with me! If I have to die, I'll do it with dignity…"

Junko pulled out the trigger. Shiena felt like her heart skip a beat. But just like her own gun, no bullet came out. Junko suddenly burst into laugh. It was another gun with no bullets.

"Haha, are you even for real? Really, your hope is as strong as diamond. You could truly become the SHSL Hope, with all your determination and courage. But...there's no way I would let that happen. I can't let you go, not if you're able to turn despair in hope, to use it to strengthen it. Muku-nee, it's time for our kouhai to go to sleep."

Mukuro immediately grabbed Shiena's head and, before the brunette could say anything, the soldier smashed her head on the floor.

* * *

When Shiena woke up, she had a terrible headache. It wasn't surprising, since she had been knocked out with her head smashed on the floor.

Everything was terribly blurry around her, probably because she wasn't wearing her glasses, or because she felt dizzy. She couldn't recognize the place where she was, but one thing was sure: it wasn't her dorm room. Also, she wasn't lying, she was sitting in what appeared to be a chair.

When she tried to get up, she discovered with fright that she couldn't move. Shiena then realized why: her body was firmly tied up to the chair.

"What...no...h-help, somebody...SOMEBO-"

Shiena was interrupted by a sudden slapped behind the head, which was, due to her current condition, more painful than it should be.

"No, no, you won't do that again, I'm tired of your screaming. Anyway, no one can hear you here."

Shiena blenched and even began to shiver when she recognized that voice. The person behind her suddenly went in front of her, confirming her identity.

"Enoshima…"

"Hi hi, that's me! Sorry for the inconvenience, but you were not easy to deal with," Junko said with a friendly attitude.

"You...you're crazy. Why are you doing this to me? Why...me? What I have to you to deserve that!? What's your goal!"

"Ah, again with those questions? Geez, could you be more original for once? Anyway, I already answer those. All I did is for the sake of despair, and you are full of hope. All I want is to make you taste despair, and drag you into it fully. It's not like I have some grudge against you, or anyone. I'm just doing what I'm best at doing: spreading despair."

Shiena knew that it was pointless to argue with Junko. That girl was just crazy, yet really competent in achieving her delusion. A truly dangerous madwoman. She was obsessed by despair, and nothing couldn't change that.

"P-Please, Enoshima, let me go. I won't tell anyone about that, I promise. I...I understand, you...you're right. Despair is...great. I get it now. I'll give up on hope. You succeeded, you...really make me fall into despair."

Junko smiled sweetly, but it almost like there was something venomous in that smile, as she put her hand on Shiena's shoulder.

"I would truly be happy if what you said was true, but alas, you're lying. I can see it in your eyes, that you didn't give up on hope. You're still hopeful. You're just saying that because you  _hope_ that I would free you, and then, you will still try to accomplish your dream in the name of hope! Don't you see that I'm actually trying to help you? This hope of yours...is fake. Hope is deceitful. Only despair is truth, only despair can free you from your pain. I'm the good one here, I just want to save you from this disgusting hope that will only bring your misery."

This time, Shiena dropped the act. She couldn't pretend anymore after hearing those foolishnesses.

"You're wrong! It's the opposite! Despair is disgusting, full of lies, and painful! Hope is the ultimate good feeling, it's what guides us to the right path, what help us achieve our dream, what leads us to happiness!"

"Ah, poor you. So misguided. You had been tricked by hope for so long. Hope is only giving you fake expectations, an ephemeral happiness, but then, eventually you realize too late that you had been fooled, and end up hurt. Despair doesn't do that. Despair may be hard, but at least it's real. And when you learn to enjoy despair, then nothing can hurt you anymore. Would it be great? If you accept despair, then the bullying you underwent, the lack of love from your parents, the fact I betrayed and raped you, and even your love for Takechi-san, all of this won't cause you pain anymore. Because you'll be able to enjoy the despair they brought you. Would it be wonderful?"

Junko delicately grabbed Shiena's chin and gazed at her like she was looking directly at her soul. Shiena knew that in her current situation, the best would be to agree with her captor, in order to have a chance to survive and escape. But with someone as twisted as Junko, she also knew that it wouldn't work, so why not being honest?

"Go fuck yourself," Shiena replied honestly. "I don't want to be part of your masochist cult."

Junko sighed. She didn't seem mad, more disappointed, like a parent who failed to teach a lesson to their kid, yet she also seemed excited. What a weird contradiction.

"Well, looks like you're tougher than I thought, you still don't break. Seems like I'll have to use  _that_  after all...Well, it's not that bad. The result could be quite interesting, given your current state. You're full of despair yet, your strong hope is able to keep it under control. I can't wait to see how you'll react when you'll see  _that_! Muku-nee, it's showtime!"

Suddenly, so quickly that Shiena was barely able to see, Mukuro appeared in the room, and put a TV just in front of her.

"H-Hey, what is  _that_  you're talking about...what are you going to do to me!?"

"Shh, relax, Kenmochi-san. I'm not gonna hurt you. You see, I had the feeling you wouldn't break that easily, so I prepared  _that_  just for you ~" Junko explained cheerfully. "Don't worry, it's not some kind of torture device, if it's what worried you.  _That_ is just a little movie I made just for you. Am I not nice? Anything for a dear friend ^^"

Then, Junko put something on Shiena's face, which, judging by the fact she could see clearly now, was her glasses.

"It would be hard for you to see without them, right? Anyway, it's time for the movie" Junko exclaimed.

The TV suddenly turned on. Shiena was afraid, but at the same time, it was just a movie, right? It wasn't like it could cause her real harm…

What Shiena witnessed looked like some kind of low budget horror movie. The  _characters_ were all high school students, and judging by their uniform, the  _actors_  must be from Hope's Peak. Most of them were brutally killed in a really gruesome and bloody way, but the movie seemed to have been edited in a way that prevented the viewers to see who the murderer was. It was only the last murder, a boy who was decapitated by a chainsaw, where she could see what the killer looked like: It was a young man with long black hair and red eyes, wearing a black suit. He looked so emotionless, like he wasn't affected at all by the fact he committed murder. The movie ended with the killer wiping the blood from his cheek.

Shiena felt a strange dizziness when she watched that short movie. There was something about the colours and the soundtrack that almost felt...hypnotic.

"So, what did you think?" Junko asked like a kid who was hype to know what her parents thought of her drawing.

"Uh...it felt...realistic? The killer's identity was kept a mystery until the very end, which can be a nice suspense, and...wait, who do you think I am, a movie critic?! Why the hell did you show me that!? And I don't even like horror movies!"

"Eh!? Don't tell me...it didn't work?!" Junko explained, her voice full of disappointment. "Geez, you're really a tough one. Well I guess that without the context, it's hard to understand what was going one. Let's begin by telling you that it isn't just a movie, it was real. Those students died for real."

Shiena suddenly felt horrified. So she didn't just witness some horror movie, she witnessed the awful death of plenty students.

"And about the murderer…"

"The red eyed guy?"

"Yeah, him. His name is Kamukura Izuru."

This name rang a bell to Shiena. Where did she read it? Right, once she hacked Hope's Peak out of curiosity, but didn't go as far as she did with Myojo. After all, Hope's Peak was supposed to be good, hacking them too much would have been rude, unlike Myojo. She found a weird file about a certain Kamukura Izuru, someone who possessed all the talents, an individual created by Hope's Peak. So this Deus Ex Machina was this guy? This...murderer? Then, with confusion, Shiena realized that it must be wrong.

"Wait...Kamukura Izuru...it can't be him! He's supposed to represent the hope of Hope's Peak, the most talented person in the world. How could he...do something as horrible!?"

"Ah, not only he represents their hope, but it's also his title. He's none other than the Super High School Level Hope! How ironic, you wanted that title, yet it's already taken…"

"No...you're lying! There's no way for the SHSL Hope to have done that! The symbol of hope won't do something as horrible!"

"Ah, so naive.. Yes, it's possible. Hope is horrible. Hope is merciless. Hope eats the weak. Hope is a tool for the strongs to abuse the weaks. Just look at Hope's Peak. They only accept the talented, the strongs, those who are privileged. And for the others, the weaks, the talentless, they make them payed a high cost to attend the reserve course students, which is just a normal school. Hope's Peak abused the naivety of the weaks, make them believe in a fake hope, just to take their money to create a murderer they had the audacity to call the SHSL Hope. Open your eyes!"

"No, no, no you're wrong! It can't be right! Hope's Peak, they are training the talented so they could spread hope, to help those who are weaker, to make a better future! The reserve course students serve that purpose, their money helps to contribute to hope, not to create that...monster!"

"Geez, you're so stubborn. You had been brainwashed by hope for too long, words aren't enough to make you understand the truth anymore. But don't worry, I'll save you. No matter the time it'll take, I'll make you acknowledge how horrible Hope's Peak is, and how great despair is."

"You can't! I won't work! I'll never give up on hope, you psycho!"

"Well, we'll see. Muku-nee, it's time for the 4D effect."

Shiena saw Mukuro, who had been stoic all time, pressed a button on some kind of remote control. Suddenly, Shiena felt a slight vibration...between her legs, right on her crotch area. She couldn't help but let out a weak moan.

"Aww, you like that, don't you?" Junko teased.

"W-What...what is that? What did you put...between my legs…?"

"Uh, just a little fun toy, to help you relax and enjoy the movie. I thought it could be useful, in case the first viewing wasn't enough. Now, let's watch it as many time it takes to brainwa...I mean, makes you accept the truth!"

And so, Shiena was forced to watch that damn move over and over, and over the time, the vibration became more and more strong. It was hard for Shiena to resist the pleasure, but the gruesome sight she was forced to look at helped her to keep her composure. Who could feel aroused in that situation? Otoya maybe, but Shiena wasn't a psychopath.

"Look, Kenmochi-san. That guy, he's the true face of hope. An evil monster who has no problem killing those who are weaker than him. Those with hope always does that. They abused their power to have even more power, and eliminate any obstacle to achieve their goal. This is the truth about hope! Crushing the weaks and using every means possible to succeed."

"S-Shut..up...you're...wrong…"

"So obstinate. I'm right. Hope's Peak doesn't care about their students' wish or dream, about the reserve course students, or about the world. All they care about is hope. And hope isn't what you think. Hope is merely talent. All they care about is acquiring new talents. The students are just guinea pigs to them. Hope's Peak is just studying you, using you, in order to gain more talents, to feed their monster they called the SHSL Hope. All of this was for the sole purpose to create him. See the students he killed? They were the Student Council members. They were the most talented and yet, they were brutally killed by the embodiment of hope himself, because that's what hope does! Eliminating the weaks to ensure its superiority. Hope's Peak protects him, despite his crime. And Hope's Peak is using the students to create more of this monster, they trick you and all the others, they use your dreams for their own ambition…"

"N-No! You're lying! This guy isn't...the SHSL Hope, Hope's Peak...care about us! They are working...for a better world, a hopeful...future…."

Junko went behind Shiena and the latter could feel her hands gently stroking her shoulders at first, then going lower, right on her chest area. Shiena had to make an almost superhuman effort to not react to those touches. Then, she could feel Junko's warm breath on her ear, which made her even more sensitive.

"Look at him. Look at this monster. He's the SHSL Hope, he killed innocent students, he's the embodiment of the hope Hope's Peak stands for. Hope's Peak is the symbol of hope, therefore, Kamukura-san represents what true hope is. He really deserves that title. Thi is what hope looks like. It's vile, violent, fake, deceitful, painful, misery."

"P-Please, stop...no more. I can't...take it any longer. I don't want to watch...that damn video anymore."

"But despair isn't. Despair is the truth. Despair never deceive. Despair allows to bear with the pain, to enjoy it, to live unpredictable things, to finally enjoy life! Hope is predictable, boring, fake. Despair is exciting, entertaining, true."

"N-No, stop...please, make it stop!"

"Hope doesn't care about you. To Hope's Peak, you're just another guinea pig to use for their scheme. They don't care about your dream, they are using it to trick you. But despair isn't like that. I care about you. Despair care about you. Despair won't use you. Despair will accept you. Hope won't. Hope only gives you fake expectation, it feeds on it, and eventually leads to misery. Despair doesn't. Life had been cruel to you, but thanks to despair, you won't care anymore. You'll finally be able to be happy. It saddens me to see you being deceived by hope, as well as your classmates. I want to save you, as well as them. So please, let me save you from this disgusting hope, and just accept despair!"

"N-No, I don't...ahhaa!"

Shiena could no longer control her voice. The vibration was now at its maximum, and Junko had slipped her hands under her shirt. Shiena became more and more dizzy because of that video, it was starting to affect her mind. She even began to feel turned one despite this awful situation.

"Don't you want to get revenge? Hope's Peak took advantage of your dream, it's because of them if you suffer for a year, because of a fake hope! Just let yourself fall into despair, and use it to get revenge on it, on hope, and save your classmates from it!"

This time, Junko's words managed to get their way into Shiena's subconscious. It felt...right. Yeah, what Junko said felt right. Why did she keep suffering, not only this year, but in her entire life? In the name of hope. But what did hope bring her? Nothing more than pain and misery. It was because of hope if she let herself be mistreated by Otoya, raped by her, and suffered because of her love for her. It was because of her stupid hope if she trusted Junko and ended up betrayed and raped once again. It was because of hope if she overworked herself to the point of being sick. Really, all hope did in her life was to bring her misfortune. And she beard with it only because she wanted to go to Hope's Peak, to accomplish her dream. But a place like Hope's Peak, a school that treated its students as cattle, and who had no problem letting them die by the hand of the SHSL Hope, such a place didn't deserve all the sacrifices she made. Hope's Peak betrayed her, used her, tricked her, took advantage of her dream. It was all because of that damn hope. And both Hope's Peak and hope itself were going to pay for what they did to her.

Suddenly, an image of Hope's Peak appeared in her mind. This school has been once Shiena's ambition, the symbol of her hope and dream, as well as what kept her from falling into despair. This image was like a barrier that kept the despair away from her soul, it was what kept it under control, the representation of her own hope. But then, suddenly, Shiena reached the climax. This intense pleasure, mixed with that video she kept watching, as well as Junko's words, got the better for her hope. This mental image of Hope's Peak, guardian of her hope for so long, suddenly shattered into little pieces. The darkness that was lying behind, the despair she was suppressing for so long, escaped. It was like a dark and maleficent entity at this point, swallowing every little piece of hope, destroying them. When the hope had been entirely consumed into darkness, this despairful entity got its way to Shiena's soul, her heart, her mind, her body as a whole, and swallowed her entire being into the deepest and darkest despair ever.

The hopeful girl who once dreamt to go to Hope's Peak, to become the SHSL Dramatist and then be a successful dramatist, was now gone.

* * *

Junko contemplated the result of her work. Judging by Shiena's moan, she must have come. She asked Mukuro to turn off the toy and the TV. She then untied Shiena, hyped to discover how she turned out.

Junko always knew that Shiena would eventually fall into despair. Every analysis she did arrive at the same conclusion. Even if there were multiple possibilities of how she would have reacted once Junko revealed her true colours, the result should be the same. Either Shiena remained in denial, unable to accept the truth, or if she just kept thinking it's a bad joke, she could also have crumbled right at that moment and beg Junko, or just understand the danger and try to escape. Junko honestly thought that it would have been the third option, that Shiena was enough obsessed by her to just accept the truth and Junko's philosophy, but it was the fourth option that began true. Well, it was unexpected, just like Junko liked it. Anyway, the other options would have been boring, there is no fun in breaking someone who crumbled easily, or kept being too stupid to accept the truth. Shiena's vain resistance had been quite entertaining.

Suddenly, Shiena finally rose up from the chair. Junko gazed at her, she couldn't wait to see what will be her reaction. Shiena turned back and glanced at Junko.

What Junko saw was just too wonderful. If Shiena had once been hopeful, then now there was not a single sign of that. The strong hope Junko had once seen in her had completely disappeared. Junko had once been almost able to see hope all over Shiena, well now, her despair was even more visible, almost like a dark aura worthy of a shonen manga. The brunette's gaze looked empty, only despair could be seen in it (Junko liked to picture those eyes, as well as the other brainwashed SHSL, as spiral, or even red). It was violent and spiteful, as well as devoid of actual pain or misery. Truly the gaze of someone who had lost everything and doesn't care anymore, someone who just want to make everyone as empty and despairful as she is. A potential SHSL Hope died today, and a new member of the SHSL Despair was born from it.

"Wow, Kenmochi-san, if I was swinging that way, I would have fallen for you," Junko said.

Suddenly, Shiena burst into an insane laugh that sounded like music to Junko's ears. She could hear all her despair in that laugh, she could feel how desperate she was. A real turn one. Then, Shiena rushed towards her and pinned Junko on the floor.

Mukuro wanted to intervene, but Junko asked her to stay where she was.

"Just enjoy the despairful sight of your beloved little sister being assaulted. If I need you, I'll ask your help."

Reluctantly, Mukuro accepted. Of course she did, there was no way she could disobey to Junko. Anyway, Junko knew that she wasn't in danger. Shiena didn't show any murderous intention. No, Junko knew exactly what she wanted. After all, she knew how to recognize a lustful despair when she saw one.

Shiena gazed at her with lust mixed with despair, and she showed a smile full of perversion. Right now, Shiena just wanted someone on whom discharging her uncontrollable amount of despair, as well as her lustful desire. It felt so despairing for Junko, to know that she was about to be used as a mere punching bag by the person she just had made fall into despair.

The brunette ripped Junko's shirt opened and forcefully kissed her. Yeah, it was truly arousing, to be assaulted like that by the own despair Junko had just created, in the same way she used to make her despaired.

" _Ah, it's so wonderful, that feeling...yes. It's just too despair-inducing ~_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Shiena just got despairaped...okay I'm sorry, that wasn't funny like, at all. I really feel bad for all Shiena went through.
> 
> Not sure if Junko raping someone is OOC, but after all, that woman killed and tortured so many people, so why would rape be off limit for someone like her?
> 
> The video Shiena saw was pretty much the same as the first despair video in DR3, but just like with Chisa, it didn't work on Shiena without a...stimuli.


	14. Chapter 14

Haruki sighed, looking at her phone. Isuke wasn't even answering to her call, or even her texts, proof that the situation may be worse than she thought.

Even if Haruki didn't consider that she had done something wrong, she still regretted a little bit her action. Since the Hope's Peak exam, Haruki was sometimes texting with Owari Akane, they had exchanged their phone number after their match. But today, like 10 minutes ago, Isuke discovered it and, after a short fight, walked away.

This is how Haruki ended up searching for her girlfriend during the evening, on the campus. At this hours, there was no one around. Well, that what she thought, until she heard a voice behind her.

"Hi there ~"

The redhead froze for a moment, and turned back. She was quite surprised when she discovered the identity of the person who just called her.

"Uh? You...Enoshima Junko!? What are you doing here?" Haruki asked with curiosity.

"Ah, nothing specifically. Just visiting my future kouhai."

Haruki, despite not being wary, was a little bit confused. Why a popular top model, as well as a Hope's Peak Academy's student, would visit them in the evening? There was no sun in the sky anymore, it was kind of late for a visit. But still, it wasn't like Junko seemed particularly threatening. Haruki didn't know what to do. Complimenting her outfit? Asking an autograph? Exchanging their phone number? No, the latter would probably infuriate Isuke even more. But an autograph on the other hand, perhaps it would be a good gift as an apologie for her girlfriend…

Suddenly, Haruki felt some hostile presence behind her. She quickly turned back, following her instinct, ready to fight or defend herself. But as soon as she turned back, she didn't even have the time to raise her fist. She only had the time to see a cold stare on a face with freckles that she received a powerful punched on the head, followed by total darkness.

* * *

Furious, Isuke continued to walk on the campus, heading to an unknown destination. In fact, not even herself knew she was was going. She just needed to go away from Haruki, to frustrate at her girlfriend to breath the same air as her.

" _Stupid Haruki! She should consider herself lucky and grateful to have Isuke as her girlfriend, yet she's texting with that rude bombo...who is almost a perfect match for her...Damn, now I'm seriously pissed off!_ "

As she continued to curse Haruki mentally, Isuke suddenly heard what sounded like a groan of pain. The pink haired girl decided to head towards the sound, not because she was worried about the person who uttered the groan, but more by curiosity. And who knows, perhaps this situation could be beneficial for her in a way.

Isuke had the unpleasant to discover Haruki. But despite her frustration, Isuke noticed that her girlfriend seemed in trouble. The redhead had her eyes closed and was inert. But, she was breathing, which Isuke couldn't help but being relieved about.

She then noticed someone else, a girl, who was dragging the seemly unconscious Haruki. Given the fact that the girl was pretty plain and her girlfriend's condition, Isuke was sure this time that the redhead wasn't trying to cheat on her. She was being abducted by that girl.

"Hey, you!" Isuke shouted. "Where do you think you're going with MY girlfriend!? One cannot touch Isuke's property and hope to remain alive!"

The unknown girl dropped Haruki and looked at Isuke with surprise. She didn't seem afraid or worried about the pink haired girl, but she looked like she wasn't expecting her intervention.

"Oh, great, you're there too! It will be easier that way. By the way, I'm not quite sure that 'property' is a really polite way to call your lover."

Isuke immediately turned back when she heard that voice, and what was her surprise when she discovered to whom it belonged to.

"What...Enoshima Junko?"

Suddenly, the identity of the other girl was clear to Isuke. It was Junko's plain-looking sister, Mukuro. Isuke had almost totally forgotten about her.

Without warning, Mukuro rushed towards Isuke, with clear hostile intentions. Isuke immediately took a defensive posture and dodge the attack.

They both fight for a moment. Even if Isuke was fighting well, her opponent was stronger than her. But still, the pink haired girl managed to defend herself and continue to fight.

"Hey, you there! Is it okay if I killed that ginger girl?" Junko suddenly asked casually.

Isuke immediately turned her head towards Haruki, worried. Junko was near her, with an emotionless expression. This sudden moment of selflessness and humanity towards her girlfriend was what doomed Isuke. Mukuro took advantage of that small moment to kick her behind the head, sending Isuke in the same condition as Haruki.

* * *

"You...what are you doing here? School is over since hours, and you're not even students here!" Kouko exclaimed with severity.

In her classroom, the class rep was busy working on some school project with her vice-president, when two Hope's Peak Academy students suddenly walked into the room.

"Aww, come on, don't be so harsh, soon we'll be your senpai!" Junko replied with a friendly attitude that seemed somewhat forced.

"Then, Enoshima-senpai, Ikusaba-senpai, what are you doing here?" Kouko asked with a little bit more respect, but still wary.

Junko remained quiet, still smiling, while Mukuro looked at them with a cold expression, contrasting with her sister.

"Why do I have the feeling that it isn't a courtesy visit?" Suzu suddenly asked, seriously.

"Well, aren't you a smart one? I guess that it's true, with age come wisdom," Junko said with some sarcasm in her voice. "So, yeah, we're pretty much here to capture you for our, well, mostly mine, evil master plan. It would be appreciated if you don't resist and behave. If you're cooperative, we'll capture you nicely. But if you try to fight back...well, first you two have clearly no chance, and secondly, we'll be forced to capture you...more brutally. The choice is yours."

Kouko took the time to think about. There was no doubt possible anymore, their safety was threatened. Those two had bad intentions towards them, and Kouko wasn't really interested in experiencing whatever they had planned for them. So what should she do? Attack them? She may be a trained assassin, Kouko wasn't particularly strong in fighting, and she had no weapon on her. And Suzu...well, she may pass a lot of time swimming and stretching, she was far from being a fighter either. And Kouko was worried that, with her condition, Suzu could injure herself seriously if she fights. And since one of their enemies was the SHSL Soldier and looked as sympathetic as Tokaku, perhaps it was for the best to not fight them.

"Could it wait until graduation? Or at least the work we're doing right now…?" Kouko began to ask.

"Seriously? Geez, it's a kidnapping, not recruitment to become scouts," Junko replied. "And about graduation...well, I don't think you should worry about that. Whether or not you graduate will depend on how you behave."

"Fine, I surrender. But you better keep your words and not use violence against us, especially against Shuto," Kouko replied reluctantly.

"Perfect! Don't worry, I'm not into bullying elderly people. Ah, it's so nice to have cooperative victims. Ah, I use the term 'victim', but it doesn't mean I'll hurt or kill you. That will be up to you later."

"So, how do you intend to kidnap us 'nicely'? By gently holding our hands and lead us to where you want to keep us prisoner? By giving us candies?" Suzu asked with a smile that seemed bitter.

"No no, we're not some kind of kids abductors, it's not like we're going to capture you with some white van on which it's written 'Free Candy'. No, for you, I have prepared something more fitting for your similar abilities. Muku-nee, it's time to nicely send them to sleep." Junko said with a childish and cutesy voice.

Instinctively, Kouko put herself in front of Suzu, in a protective way. Suddenly, Mukuro threw something on the floor near them and, quickly, she left the room with Junko, who had taken the time to sarcastically wave at them before leaving. They then closed the door.

Kouko froze when she recognized the object she knew quite well near them: a grenade.

"Watch out, Kouko-chan!"

In an attempt to protect her, Suzu jumped on her and pinned her on the floor, the farthest she could from the supposed grenade. But this act, even if it was heroic, ended up being quite futile. The grenade didn't explode, instead, it spread some kind of quite smoke.

Kouko suddenly felt dizzy and understood what it must be: a soporific gas. Well, it was indeed a "nice" way to capture someone. She noticed that Suzu had already lost consciousness on top of her and, like she feared that it might be their last moment together, Kouko hugged her fondly, before losing consciousness.

* * *

Chitaru blocked another attack with her kendo sword but, it was obvious that her weapon in wood won't last too long against the knife of her opponent. That was what Hitsugi deducted, based on the cracks that were increasing on the kendo sword.

It all began when Chitaru and Hitsugi, holding hands since their reconciliation, were walking in a corridor of the main building, heading towards the new dormitory. Before they could reach the dormitory, they had been attacked by a girl, that Hitsugi had seen during their visit at Hope's Peak Academy: Ikusaba Mukuro, the SHSL Soldier.

Chitaru and Mukuro were still fighting but, given the fact that Chitaru's weapon couldn't support for long a blade and the fact that her body was still weakened a little, she was most likely going to lose against the soldier. Wanting to help the girl she loved, Hitsugi opened her teddy bear and took out her tranquillizer gun and aimed at Mukuro. But before she could shoot, someone suddenly grabbed her by behind, wrapping one arm around her neck and grabbing her armed hand, forcing her to drop her weapon.

"Hey, you over there, what's your name again? Ah, whatever, I'll just call you Prince, since that's how your fangirls call you. Is this girl important to you?"

Chitaru turned her head, still firmly holding her weapon. That voice reminded someone to Hitsugi, but it was Chitaru who confirmed their identity.

"You...Enoshima?" the red haired girl mumbled, confused.

"Geez, why everyone is so surprised to see me? Anyway, I got your precious fake loli, so if you don't want anything bad to happen to her, I suggest you drop your weapon and surrender."

"How coward! What's your goal? Answer me, miscreant!" Chitaru shouted with indignation.

"Meh, no wonder why you're called Prince. All you need to know is that I need the collaboration of both of you for some project of mine, and that if you refuse, well...I guess that I could only have your collaboration, if you know what I mean…"

To fully express her threat, Junko suddenly tightened her arm around Hitsugi's neck, which was strangling her. Hitsugi began to gasp in pain. Chitaru immediately looked worried, and gazed at Junko with hatred.

"Let her go, you dastard!" Chitaru shouted with anger.

"I told you to drop your weapon and surrender. Don't make me repeat for a third time, or else...well, I hope that in addition to your lolicon tendencies, you're also necrophile…" Junko threatened in a cold and serious voice.

Chitaru looked tormented. She glanced at her sword, at Mukuro, at Junko, at Hitsugi, and then go back to her weapon. Hitsugi suddenly felt a terrible doubt. What if Chitaru abandoned her? What if she couldn't forgive her after all? Somehow, even if Hitsugi would be devastated if it was the case, she felt that she deserved it. She tricked Chitaru, someone as good as her, while herself was a despicable being. Would it be fair that Chitaru let her die to save herself? After all, she considered that Chitaru deserved to live more than her…

Well, apparently not, since Chitaru dropped her weapon. Hitsugi was shocked for a moment, then realized her mistake. Chitaru was someone who believed in justice, and letting someone died when she can save them was certainly not justice. Even if Hitsugi admired that part of Chitaru, it was mostly thanks to that if she fell for her, right now she almost wanted to scream at her to get back her damn sword and fight, that she didn't need to worry about her, that she didn't worth the risk...but she didn't say anything. Deep down, she was glad that Chitaru chose to save her.

"Happy now? Let her go, I respected your condition…"

Suddenly, Mukuro took the kendo sword and violently hit Chitaru behind her head with enough strength that the weapon break in half. Junko let Hitsugi go and, the latter, worried sick about her beloved, rushed towards her. But before she could reach Chitaru, Hitsugi suddenly felt a slight pain on her arm, similar to a bug's bite. Confused, she looked at her arm, and discovered with fright that there was a dart on it. She slowly turned back and discovered that Junko was now holding her tranquillizer gun. Junko smiled at her in a taunting way.

Fortunately, since the Romeo & Juliet incident, Hitsugi wasn't carrying poison anymore, she even promised it to Chitaru. Instead, she only carried regular tranquillizer, in case she was being attacked. But it seemed that it backfired.

Hitsugi fell on the floor and began to crawl pitifully towards her girlfriend, hoping that she was fine. She managed to reach her and, when she noticed that she was still breathing, Hitsugi sighed in relief. She then lay next to her beloved, facing her, contemplating her for what could be the last time, and eventually fell asleep, knocked out by the drug.

* * *

The wind in her hair, Sumireko was facing her opponent, on top of Myojo's rooftop, like it was some kind of over-dramatic scene. This morning, as she went to her classroom, Sumireko had felt a presence observing her, a hostile one. Since she wanted to avoid fighting in a public area, she headed to the rooftop, and when she turned back, she discovered the identity of the person who was following her.

"You...Yes, I had seen you before, at Hope's Peak Academy. Ikusaba Mukuro-san, right? Why are you following me here? And why do you feel some hostile vibes coming from you?"

As an answer, the solder immediately pulled out a knife. Sumireko smiled bitterly.

"I see. It has been a while since someone tried to take my life. Whoever sent you to assassinate me, I will kill the both of you, starting by you."

Sumireko took an offensive posture. She may not be wearing her high-tech cybernetic limbs, but her regular ones still had a superhuman strength. After all, she needed to be ready to protect herself at any moment.

But before they could even start to battle (BATORU!), Sumireko heard a soft and shaky voice calling her.

"Su...Sumireko-san...help…"

The cyborg immediately turned her head and discovered with fear and anger that Mahiru was on the roof, her hands tied up. The silver haired girl looked frightened. Another girl was with her, keeping her as a hostage. Sumireko recognized her and glanced at her grudgeful.

"Enoshima-san...So you are the one who wishes my death. Why? If you are after me, leave Mahiru-san alone! She has nothing to do with this!"

"No, she has a lot to do with this, trust me," Junko taunted.

"You coward, attacking the weak is so insightful. You should have wait the night to do so, at least you would have face someone stronger."

"Well, that's exactly why we wait for the day to attack her, we're not stupid...well, Muku-nee yes, but not me. That's why I'm the brain and her the muscles. But still, my sister is strong sure, but I don't want her to risk fighting with a half-machine, I still need her. Anyway, you better surrender, if you care about your precious pet...I mean, girlfriend."

Sumireko felt a deep frustration. Not so long ago, she would have never put her own life at risk for someone else's. But now it was different. She had given up being only a survivor, being a queen. Even if she still intended to protect herself, she was not alone anymore. Banba was a part of her life, and without her, Sumireko wasn't sure if she could keep living. She would probably go back to be a lonely queen, in that futile quest of being the strongest, even if she had already been defeated by Haru. No, she didn't want to go back there. She liked her life as she was now, she loved Banba, and she was willing to take any risk to keep it that way.

"Fine, I will surrender. But you better not hurt Mahiru-san, or else…"

"Don't worry, if something happens to her, I won't be the cause, I promise," Junko said. "But still, we need the both of you, asleep. But I can't hurt her...oh, I know how I can do that without harming her."

Junko looked around and looked at the sun, and a twisted grin appeared on her lips, which worried Sumireko. The fashionista then grabbed Mahiru and turned her around, forcing her to stare directly at the sun, showing her in the sunlight. The silver haired girl's reaction was instant. She started to scream in fear.

"N-No, please...not the light...it's too strong...don't...don't take pictures of me...STOP!"

Junko released her and, due to her traumatism being triggered, Mahiru fell to the ground and curled up. shivering in fear. Sumireko could even hear her sobbing, which was truly heartbreaking. She rushed towards her girlfriend to comfort her, but it was too late. Mahiru had lost consciousness. All Sumireko could do was to delicately stroke her head, hoping that it could reach her in her sleep.

"Why...it is too cruel. What had she done to you to deserve that? Why are you doing that!?" Sumireko asked with hatred.

"Wow, I never expected someone who called herself a queen to be so interested in someone you should see as a mere peasant," Junko replied. "And don't take it too personally. We're doing this with all your classmates."

"Queen...I am not a queen anymore, and Mahiru-san is not a peasant, she is my lover!"

"Well then, it doesn't bother you if I took that title? Anyway, I've always been a queen, the Despair Queen!"

Sumireko let out a bitter laugh.

"You, a queen? Someone who is attacking the weak cannot be a queen, it is what a tyrant does. If you really are after all my classmates, then you will meet a real queen, and she will defeat you."

Junko didn't reply anything, she was just smiling with arrogance. Sumireko suddenly felt a terrible pain behind her head and fell on Mahiru, before falling unconscious.

* * *

"What do you mean, Tokaku is in danger?!" Haru exclaimed, confused and worried.

"I saw Azuma-san fighting with someone, and she got injured. She's inert now…" Junko added seriously.

Haru felt a deep fear. She always had the feeling that something terrible would happen to her, but it seemed that it happened to Tokaku instead. Was is because she swore to protect Haru? This thought made the survivor felt guilty. She didn't want to drag Tokaku in her problems, she had to save her.

Haru followed Junko to the place where Tokaku was supposedly inert, near their old dormitory. But when they arrived, Haru discovered with surprise that her girlfriend was fine. Well, fine was a euphemism, since she was currently fighting someone, both of them using knives. There was no one else around, which was normal, since no one anymore got close from the old dormitory.

"Uh, isn't it your sister…?" Haru wanted to ask.

But she suddenly noticed that Junko seemed quite pissed.

"Hey, Mukuro. you fucking incompetent! You should already have won, so why are you still fighting?! I counted on you to knock her out before I go back with Ichinose-san...so disappointing. You are making me look like a fool."

Haru quickly realized that she had been tricked. But before she could react properly to the threat, Junko aimed a gun at her.

"Geez, I wanted to avoid doing that. All I want was for her to discover her unconscious friend so you could knock her out by surprise, Muku-nee. Well, looks like we'll have to do it the hard way. But seriously, how could you not win against that virgin assassin? You, who had killed so many people..."

Tokaku immediately looked at Haru desperately, neglecting to watch her opponent.

"Haru!"

"Tokaku, watch out!"

The blue haired girl turned back, but it was too late. She received a powerful kick on her stomach and fell on her knees. But, Tokaku managed to grab her opponent's arm and rose up, before twisting her arm in her back and putting her knife under Mukuro's throat.

"You! Let go of Haru, or I kill your sister!" Tokaku threatened.

"Eh? The virgin assassin thinks she can kill someone? How funny."

"Don't test me! For Haru's sake, I'm willing to do anything. So drop your weapon, if you don't want your sister to become my first kill."

Junko remained emotionless for a moment, before she suddenly laughed.

"Ah! I don't care! Her death will cause me despair, which is a good thing. You're the one who shouldn't test me! Now, let's see who's the more willing to let the other die. You with your girlfriend, or me with my sister? If you kill her, well, I'll kill Ichinose-san, so you could share my despair."

Stangely, Mukuro didn't seem offended by what her sister said, on the contrary, she looked happy. Tokaku looked tormented, but she eventually let Mukuro go. Haru felt both happy to see Tokaku protecting her and worried about what was going to happen to her.

"Now, let Haru go…"

Tokaku was brutally interrupted by the sudden punch she received behind the head, and fell to the ground, inert.

"Tokaku!" Haru shouted worriedly.

"Well, looks like I was right, Azuma-san is really injured and inert, I was just...ahead. I must be a seer," Junko joked. "Anyway, don't worry, you'll join her soon…"

Before she could do anything, Junko pressed a wet tissue on Haru's nose and mouth. Just by the smell, Haru knew what it was: chloroform.

Haru felt some hope. Just as narcoleptic, chloroform worked less on her. She may have a chance to escape. Haru closed her eyes and pretend to be asleep. But, while she felt that Junko was about to drop her, she heard Mukuro say:

"She's still conscious. I can see it by the way she breathes."

"Uh? Really? How could she...oh, right. Resisting to such a substance and pretending to be asleep, no wonder why you're the SMSL Survivor."

When she understood that her plan failed, Haru tried to struggle, in vain. Junko pressed the tissue on her face again. This time, Haru began to feel dizzy. She may be resistant to that, there was still a limit. She then thought about using the queen bee ability, even if she wasn't sure she had it, but it was too late. Everything became dark around her and sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

Otoya remained in front of the mailbox, thoughtful. She had looked inside and once again, no envelop for her. She was the only one in Class Black who hadn't received a letter from Hope's Peak Academy, and that, since multiple days now. She had no other choice than facing the fact: she wasn't accepted at Hope's Peak.

Otoya clenched her fist with frustration, resisting the urge to punch the mailbox. She was so sure that she did well during the exam, so why wasn't she accepted and everyone else yes!? Damn, she was so mad, she knew that she was as talented, if it wasn't more, than her classmates. Then why…

Perhaps it was because of her serial killer activities? No, otherwise, they would have called the cop, not just refused her. Otoya took a deep breath. It didn't really matter. After all, she only came to Myojo and accept to be a SMSL student in order to kill someone, which never happened for a reason she didn't know and didn't care anymore. She had found something more interesting than killing in that school, a beauty that may never fade, just as she always had, deep down, the desire to find and to keep for herself only. So, even if she felt somewhat humiliated to be the only one in Class Black to not be accepted, it wasn't the main reason why she was mad. No, she was upset because she might lose the object of her desire: Shiena.

" _What am I doing with Shiena-chan? I can't let her go there without me...should I kidnap her? Um, going to Hope's Peak as the SHSL Dramatist has always been her dream, she would probably be mad if I refrain her to go there. Not that I care, but if she's upset at me, it'll be a real bother to deal with her. But if I'm not a student there, it'll be hard to be with her, to keep an eye on her, to avoid anyone stealing her from me...Unless...yes, the Reserve Course Students! But it cost a lot...perhaps Hashiri-san could help me with that? But still, going to the Reserve Course while everyone else goes to the Main Course, how humiliating...maybe I should slice some of them to appease my frustration!_ "

As she continued to gaze with discontent, Otoya heard footsteps behind her and immediately turned back to discover to whom it belonged to, trying to look calm.

"Oh, it's you," Otoya said.

Remaining quiet, Shiena was in front of her, smiling. She had a soft expression on her face when she was looking at Otoya. Even if to see Shiena looking at her so fondly was pleasant, Otoya found it a little bit suspicious. The brunette never looked at her that way...well, not since she had raped her. Did she forgive her? It was improbable, but who knows?

"I see that once again, you came to see if you had received a letter. Let me guess, just like the other days, no envelope with your name on it? It must be really despairful for you…"

Otoya remained confused for a moment. Something felt odd with what Shiena just told her. Was she mocking her? No, if it was the case, Shiena would be smirking, not smiling softly with a loving gaze.

"What do you mean by that?" Otoya asked.

"Nothing. Here, I've got something for you, something that should make you happy."

Shiena took out an envelope from her jacket and handed it to Otoya. Curious, the latter took it and opened it, before reading the letter:

" _Takechi Otoya-san, we are pleased to announce you that you passed the exam. We'll be proud to have you with us in Hope's Peak Academy 79th Class as the Super High School Level Scissorer. Congratulation!_ "

Otoya remained speechless for few seconds. She wasn't expecting that at all, but, it was a good news that indeed, made her happy. But she had some questions about that.

"So I'm accepted at Hope's Peak as the SHSL Scissorer. Ah, this time, they got my talent right!" Otoya exclaimed. "But still, how strange. Why did it take more time for me to receive my letter? And why you were the one who had it, Shiena-chan?"

"I came sooner to check my mail, and discovered your letter. I wanted to bring it to you, but you weren't in your room," Shiena replied.

"I see. Well, this is definitely something that makes me happy. It means that we'll be able to remain together, even at Hope's Peak!"

Otoya was expecting to see Shiena becoming gloomy, but not, she continued to smile softly, as if she was honestly happy about that too. Even if it was to Otoya's advantage if Shiena was happy, it still felt weird and unexpected, like something was odd with that.

"It's a wonderful news! Being separate from you would have been a bother to me. I'm happy to be able to stay with you. Because I love you, Otoya."

The serial killer suddenly felt her heart racing. She was truly happy to hear those words, but somehow, she couldn't help but wonder how it was possible. Shiena loved her, despite everything she had done to her, despite she knew her real identity? It felt too good to be true.

"I love you too, Shiena-chan. But why do you express your love for me so honestly? Did something happened?"

Slowly, Shiena approached her, and when she reached her, she softly stroke Otoya's scissors, hanging on her belt.

"I recently realized the joy of a certain feeling, and it's a feeling that you often caused me. If I stay with you, I know that I'll continue to feel it, which makes me love you even more."

"Oh yeah? What is this feeling?" Otoya asked, curious.

"Despair ~"

Otoya remained confused for a moment. Did she hear well? Shiena continued to look at her with passion, still caressing her scissors. Physically, she looked the same as before. But there was something in the brunette's gazed that shocked Otoya. It wasn't Shiena's appearance that matter for Otoya, it was her soul, her pure heart, her inner beauty. Something she could see through her brown eyes. But she couldn't see it anymore. Instead, Shiena's gaze was dark, as if her purity had been corrupted by something.

"Shiena-chan, what's wrong? You seem...not yourself."

"On the contrary, I never felt so myself! So free, I finally understood the truth. I feel so good now. But...I feel jealous. Jealous of all your victims, who experienced the despair you afflicted them by killing them so horribly. I want to feel it too...Please, Otoya, use your scissors on me, make me feel what you did to all those girls. Stab me wherever you want with them, you...you can even kill me, if you wish too. Yes, do that, please! Make me feel the despair to be brutally murdered by the one I love, I beg you!"

Shiena looked at her with a desperate gaze, like she truly wanted to die. Firstly, Otoya didn't like to see that kind of expression on Shiena, secondly, she had no interest in killing someone who wanted to die.

"You...what's wrong with you!? Did you overwork yourself too much? Is it why you're so...weird? You should rest…I have nothing against some sadomaso stuff, but I don't want to kill you.""

"No! I'm fine! I'm not a masochist, I'm despaired! Please, Otoya...you don't need to kill me, but you can use me in any way you want, and then, we could spread despair together…"

Otoya suddenly felt repulsed by what Shiena was saying, by her corrupted gaze, so much that she pushed her away as if she was something dirty.

"I don't care about despair!" Otoya shouted. "All I care is my own happiness! I do things for my sake, for my pleasure...I don't care about how others feel! But your happiness, it's important to me, because it keeps you pure! I don't want to cause you despair, I'm not interested in causing despair to others either. All I want...is to make you happy, because it makes ME happy. I want...to preserve your hope, so you would remain…"

Otoya immediately stoped talking when she discovered Shiena's expression. The brunette was gazing at her with a gloomy look full of contempt.

"Hope...is disgusting," Shiena mumbled with a grudgeful voice.

"Eh!?"

"So I was wrong about you, how disappointing. I thought you would be on the side of despair, but I see that you're in favour of hope. It seems that I have no choice now. Let me share some of my despair with you, it's not fair for me to keep it all for myself." Shiena began to say, before sadness could be seen in her eyes. "If only...you had chosen to kill me, I wouldn't have to do this…"

Then, Shiena's expression became threatening, as a sinister grin appeared on her lips.

"Otoya, I slept with someone else."

"What!? You...you cheated on me!?"

"Well, not sure if it counts as cheating, since it was a rape…"

Otoya suddenly felt a violent emotion. It had been a while since she had felt so angry, so pissed, so desirous to kill for another reason than satisfying her lust.

"Who...who raped you?" Otoya asked with a calm yet cold voice.

"It was me!" a sudden feminine voice exclaimed cheerfully.

Otoya went quiet. This voice, she had heard before, she was sure of it. She then saw a silhouette approaching them, and finally recognized who she was.

"You, you're…" Otoya began to say.

"Enoshima Junko, yes I know. Geez, everyone said that today, it begins to be redundant…" the fashionista said.

Otoya didn't know what to think about that. Why would a popular top model had rape someone as plain as Shiena, as well as a girl? Was it just a prank?

"Uh, still not despaired yet...you're a thought one. I guess it must be harder for a psychopath to feel despair. But as the SHSL Despair, I accept the challenge!"

Junko then smirked in a maleficent way.

"You thought that you were the one who took Kenmochi-san's virginity but in reality it was I, Junko!"

"What!? You liar! I'm not the one who…"

"Well, you may have explored the surface, but it was me who went enough deep to take her virginity."

This time, it was more than a violent emotion Otoya felt. But before she could rush towards Junko, someone grabbed her by behind, restraining her.

"You bitch! That's not true! I'm Shiena-chan's first one! Who cares about the hymen?! It only matters for straight girls and she's not! You rapist! You just forced yourself on her, it doesn't count…!"

"Say the one who raped Kenmochi-san."

Otoya went silent. She found nothing to say. But she kept struggling, in vain. All she managed to do is to discover who was restraining her: Ikusaba Mukuro.

"And I may have raped her the first time, but it's not like she disliked it. The second time she was the one who forced herself on me, proof that she liked it. Here, let me show you…"

Right after she had said that, Junko grabbed Shiena's collar and kissed her right on the lips. The worst was that Shiena didn't try to push her away, on the contrary, she even kissed Junko back! It was truly a heartbreaking sight for Otoya. This scene made her so angry and enraged that she managed to break free for a moment. But she couldn't even make two steps that she was brusquely pinned on the floor and once again restrained by Mukuro. Otoya could only watch helplessly the girl she loved kissing someone else.

Otoya felt a mix of emotion right now: anger, humiliation, hatred, rage, sadness, hopelessness. Could it be what despair feel like?

Junko suddenly broke the kiss and glanced at Otoya with a victorious expression. She approached the serial killer and squat near her, before grabbing her chin to force the eye contact. Otoya glanced at her with pure hatred, while Junko looked at her with arrogance.

"How does it feel to know that I touched your precious plaything?" Junko taunted.

"You bitch...you did something to her, something bad, you...you corrupted her! You blackened her heart, her purity. I'll make you pay for that, I'll make you suffer for destroying the only beauty I was willing to let live!"

Junko laughed meanly, before she rose up.

"You're so desperate right now. Yes, I stole your toy, destroyed it, and rebuild it to my taste. And frankly, I find her more beautiful that way, full of despair, with no more hope in her, all rotten…"

Before Otoya could say anything to this blasphemous comment, Junko raised her leg and kicked her on the head. The last thing Otoya saw before falling unconscious was Shiena looking at her with a gaze full of despair.

* * *

Mizorogi's life had been far from being pleasant these days. Almost all his students had mysteriously disappeared, except Nio. The more plausible explanation for their disappearance would be a kidnapping. After all, the riots that started at Hope's Peak had begun to spread to Myojo too, because of the alliance between the two academies. People feared that the Class Black's students had been kidnapped before they were now officially affiliated to Hope's Peak, that those riots were the cause of their disappearance. This event was now known as "The Tragedy of Myojo Academy", where 12 future Hope's Peak Academy's students had disappeared. But there was also another people suspected of the crime: their teacher.

It was really the worst for Mizorogi. Not only his dear students had possibly been kidnapped, but he was one of the main suspects in their disappearance. The police weren't after him yet, but in the mind of a lot of people, he was the culprit, as well as an ally of those who were causing the riots. It was just too despairful for him to be accused of such a thing, never we would have hurt his precious students. He was also worried sick about them, fearing that they could have been hurt or in danger, or worst, already dead.

But apparently, the situation could get even more worst. Mizorogi woke up in his classroom, not remembering how he fell asleep there (his last memory was drinking his coffee and heading to his class, since he was still giving his class to his now sole remaining student, Nio, who kept coming, as if she was trying to support him). He then discovered with terror that his hands were tied up behind his back. He was currently sitting on a chair.

"Oh, you're finally awake. Good, I was beginning to be tired to wait. After all, we have a video to make."

Mizorogi recognized that voice. Despite the disturbing things he heard, he couldn't help but feel some hope when he heard one of his missing students' voice.

"...Ken...Kenmochi?" he called.

He then saw someone appearing in his sight, confirming his doubt.

"Hello sensei, how are you?" Shiena asked casually, as she began to install a camera in front of him.

"I...I don't understand...why are you here? Why am I...tied up? Where are your classmates? Weren't you kidnapped?"

"Ah, aren't you glad to see me, sensei?"

"Of course I am! I was so worried, I'm happy to see you are okay. But I'm also worried about the others. What happened to you? What video? Why the camera?"

"Aww, you're so worried about them, such a caring teacher, yet so naive. It's almost like you think that you'll be able to teach to two students now instead of one. Ah, it makes me feel even more bad for what I'm about to do to you, I'm sure this guiltiness will bring me a lot of despair. Just thinking about it, it already begins to make me go dokidoki ~"

Mizorogi had no idea what she was talking about, but he had the feeling that something was wrong. Shiena's behaviour seemed abnormal, and even worrisome. He then realized that he had something around his neck. He raised his head and discovered with fright that it was a rope. He had a noose around his neck, connected to some kind of mechanism. He then looked at Shiena, to ask for an explanation, but before he could say anything, the brunette pressed a button on a controller and suddenly, the rope began to move, going up. She must have activated the mechanism.

"If I were you, I would stand up and climb on the chair. Otherwise, you'll end up strangled," Shiena said calmly, as if it was something totally normal to say to your teacher.

When he began to feel the rope against his throat, Mizorogi immediately stood up. But the rope was still going up, threatening to hang him soon. With no other option, he climbed on the chair. He thought that it wouldn't matter since the rope was still moving but, suddenly, Shiena stopped the mechanism. Mizorogi sighed, but he realized in what predicament he was. There was a noose around him, he was standing on a chair, his hands tied up. Now that the length of the rope was shorter, if he fell, he would hang for sure. With this thought, he shivered a little in fear.

"It's perfect!" Shiena exclaimed with a bright smile, before going behind the camera. "And the angle seems perfect too. I want to be sure that I'll film everything, to not miss anything."

"W-What...what do you want to film? Is it...some kind of prank? Was all of this just a joke?"

"I'm afraid that it's real, sensei. I'm sorry, but this is the price to pay for true despair. Don't worry, I'm a generous person. I intend to make you feel despair too, not just me."

"Uh? What do you mean by that? It's not funny! Let me go, Kenmochi!"

"It's not a joke. I want to film your death as I kill you, and use it to reveal my true identity. Don't worry, your sacrifice will allow me to reach a new level of despair, true despair."

When he realized that his life was truly in danger, tears began to appear in Mizorogi's eyes.

"What!? Why do you want to kill me? It's doesn't make any sense!"

"I already told you, it's for the sake of true despair. I intend to watch this video later, and it'll make me feel true despair, the strongest despair I have ever feel. Then, I'll be able to eradicate hope once and for all."

Shiena suddenly put some kind of weird mask on her head. It represented some strange bear that was black and white, with a twisted smirk and one red eye. Mizorogi recognized it. He saw some of the protesters in the riots, those against Hope's Peak, wearing those. He then understood what Shiena was up too, her role in this story. But it seemed that he understood too late. Shiena turned on the camera, still wearing the mask.

"Please, don't do this! I'm your teacher! I don't know why you're doing this, but please stop!" Mizorogi begged as she began to cry in fear, asking for mercy.

"This is…for the sake of despair. Everything that is related to hope…must be destroyed. Because Hope's Peak Academy…is rotten," Shiena replied, almost mechanically, which was accentuated by the robotic voice coming from her mask.

She then approached her teacher. Mizorogi was now even more convinced about Shiena's involvement in the Tragedy if Myojo Academy.

"You…you are behind all that happened, don't you!? Your classmates…you are behind their disappearance! What did you do to them?! Tell me!"

"Nothing…for now. Let's just say that what I have planned for them will be quite…despair-inducing."

"Please, leave them alone!" Mizorogi exclaimed desperately. "They are your classmates, your friends! Don't hurt them! You can do whatever you want with me, but please spare them! They are my precious students…"

He was truly desperate. Not only he was about to die without even knowing fully why he deserved such a cruel fate, but he didn't know what will happen to his students.

"I can't do that. I have to save them from hope, because I care about them. I care about you too sensei, this is why you deserve to die in despair, knowing that you failed to protect your students…"

Suddenly, Shiena kicked the chair. Mizorogi fell from it and the noose around his neck began to strangle him. Desperately the teacher tried to grab the rope to loose it, in vain. He could feel the blood vessel exploding in his head, injecting his eyes with blood. It was truly painful.

Despite the pain, his last thought went for his students. Despite the despair he was feeling regarding his imminent death and the situation, he managed to have some hope, he was hoping that his students will be alright somehow, that they will escape from whatever place they were trapped in. He also hoped that whatever happened to Shiena to cause her to act that way will also be resolved, because he was sure that she wasn't in her normal state. He had no hatred or grudge against her in his final moment, still viewing her as one of his students. He died in despair, but also with hope for all his students. It was the only thing, as well as last thing, he could do for them before finally passing away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, once again, I feel terrible. I'm sorry everyone.
> 
> Me using this chapter to make some shipping moment for the last time, making the death later even more tragic...yep, I'm a terrible person. I'm really an Ultimate Despair.
> 
> I realized shamefully that Mizorogi barely appeared in this fic, even if he was there teacher. So I also used this chapter to give him...his moment of glory, I guess. Damn I almost cried when writing his part. I know I re-used his death from the previous fic, but now that I shown his thought before dying...I feel terrible. I'm sorry sensei.
> 
> Next chapter should be the last one. I still have some stuff to show in this fic before ending it, so I'm not sure how long the last chapter will be. Anyway, I still intend to post it as one single chapter, so be prepared for a possibly long and quite despairful last chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! It took a while, but here's the last chapter of Refutation Story of Devil. I hope you'll like it, or else, well I guess you already fell into despair. Upupu...
> 
> Warning: implied and mention of rape, implied death.

Otoya wasn't used to be into that kind of situation. Usually, it was the other way around. But there she was, tied up to a metallic table. It had been quite the shock when she woke up and discovered her current predicament.

"Hi,Otoya. Did you sleep well?" ask a soft and warm voice.

Otoya discovered that there was someone at her side, someone who must have been watching her sleeping.

"Shiena-chan...what…?"

Otoya then remembered that she never went to sleep, she had been knocked down by none other than Enoshima Junko. She then recalled with frustration what happened just before.

"You...you cheated on me with Enoshima!" Otoya accused angrily.

"Uh? If I remember well, you have sexual pleasure when you kill, right? Which means that you too, you must have technically cheat on me, multiple time."

"What? That's not true! I swear, after those two bitches who were bullying you, I killed no one else…"

"And why should I believe you? You're a pathological liar."

"I'm not lying! I couldn't kill anymore, otherwise, I would have been expelled. I didn't want that to happen, I didn't want to be separated from you, because...I love you!"

Well, for once Otoya wasn't lying, but she certainly didn't say that because she wanted to be honest. She just hope those would be the right words to manipulate Shiena, to get out from this frustrating predicament. Shiena simply smiled happily, but Otoya knew it wasn't what she expected. The brunette looked too happy, too calm, to be a sincere reaction.

"Acting so nice, it's so unlike you. Worst is, I'm sure this time you're honest. Really, honestly doesn't suits you at all. And what do I see in your eyes...is that...hope? Disgusting. You're disappointing me, Otoya. I thought someone like you could understand the appeal of despair, but it looks like I was wrong," Shiena said calmly, still smiling, before she suddenly looked annoyed. "Those bullies you killed...it's true that we weren't dating when you killed them, but still, you killed right after you told me you loved me, you...you're awful, what you did was horrible...even thought you said you loved me, you go tortured and killed other girls than me! How could you!?"

Otoya could barely believed what she just heard. Shiena's behaviours were just too erratic. She looked happy yet upset too, she both looked sane and insane, and her eyes...Otoya never saw something as dark and rotten before, and that was coming from someone who had see a lot of evils. Otoya didn't understand how it was possible for someone who used to have a pure heart to change so much in such a short amount of time...was she the cause of that? No, Otoya was convinced that it wasn't her fault. Something else caused that, but she couldn't know how. Not knowing why, not be able to understand, not be in control of the situation made her feel so helpless, so...weak. Otoya hated this. She couldn't imagine a more humiliating situation than the one she was in, but she still managed to keep her composure.

"Well then, if it bother you so much, how about you untie me so I could have my way with you? Didn't you say me that you wanted to experience what my victims felt? I can fix that. Untie me and I'll make you feel what those two bullies felt when I used my scissors on them," Otoya said calmly, yet with a rather harsh voice.

Shiena suddenly blushed like she had heard the most sweet and romantic declaration she had never heard, which really threw Otoya off.

"Oh, I would really like that. Trust me, I only ask to experience the sweet kiss of your scissors on my skins, inside me...but unfortunately, it's too late for that. You had your chance, and you waste it. What a shame, it would have cause us both despair, our love would have been so despairful...Anyway, let's not lose any more time talking about the past, I didn't bring you here just to talk. Well, I wasn't even supposed to let you wake up, but I couldn't just let you asleep all the time before the game. I need to enjoy the time we have left together."

This time, Otoya felt like it was the end. She knew that Shiena wouldn't let her go. She knew that the situation was hopeless and that keep trying would be a lost of time, she knew when it was time to give up. But if she was about to die, no matter how painful it would be, one thing was sure. There was no way that Otoya would act like a mere victim in her last moment. She wouldn't add anymore humiliating stuff to this already enough humiliating situation, it was out of the question for her to beg and show weaknesses, even if she was about to die. Never she would act like all her victims. She'll die as she lived. On that thought, a slight grin appeared on her lips.

"So this is your revenge against me. You hate me...Very well. Do your worst, Shiena-chan. Well, if you able to. I doubt you have that in you, compared to what I had did, you can't do worst. You can't beat me when it comes to kill…"

Out of the blue Shiena suddenly burst into a laugh that sounded both amused and crazy. Once again, Otoya was thrown into a frustrating confusion. It wasn't what she was expecting at all. She wanted to provoke the brunette to have at least some control over her in the end, but it seemed that she couldn't even have that. Otoya never felt so powerless before, she really didn't like that, she didn't want to die with that feeling. It would just be too...despairful.

"Don't tell me that you're expecting me to kill you? Ah, what a joke! Why would I do that? I don't hate you, I love you! Ah, I love you so much that I disobey my orders, I was supposed to let you unconscious like the rest of them, but I couldn't help but wake you up."

Confused about what Shiena was saying, Otoya looked around her and discovered with shock that her classmates were all in the room, which seemed to be a basement, lying on a metallic table, unconscious. They also seem to be on an intravenous injection  
of solute.

"That way they can be kept unconscious for a lot of time," Shiena explained. "Don't worry, you'll go join them soon, right after I'm done with you."

"Why...what do you intend to do with us? What are you up to, what orders? Is it all Enoshima's doing!?"

"Uh, I could tell you the truth, since anyway everything will be reset, but...I won't. It's way more despair-inducing to not know what will be our fate. All I can say is that your current self will cease to exist, and it's not because I'll kill you."

Shiena then climbed on top of Otoya, smiling sweetly with an insane glim in her eyes.

"I love you so much, Otoya. And thanks to despair, I finally accepted my love for you. All the despair you caused me, it doesn't bother me anymore. But, it wouldn't be fair if it was only me who experienced it, right? After all, we're in a couple, we should be equal. That's why I'm going to make you feel the despair you inflicted me, as well as the one Enoshima caused me. I'll leave a permanent scar on you, one that can't be seen, but will always be there. I'm sure you never go that deep, it's not your type. Lucky me then, I'll have the honour to despairfully take your first time ~"

"What the...you can't do that, you don't have what it takes for…"

But Otoya immediately stopped to talk when she felt a weird object brushing on her tight. Apparently, Shiena had what it takes.

"You...I'll make you pay for that! Whatever you do to me, I'll do worst! I won't allow you to die until I'm satisfied! What I did to all those girls I killed will be nothing compared to what I'll do to you…"

"My my, you bark really loud despite your situation. If only you could do that, but I don't those are just empty words, unless...Anyway, we should begin now, otherwise we could be interrupted. Ah, being able to do this to you, doing something as awful, it would cause us both despair. Isn't romantic? Nothing is more romantic than despair shared between two lovers."

Otoya closed her eyes, not wanting to look at the disgusting being the girl she used to love became. All she could do was to bear with the pain and humiliation, and cursed the woman who stole her Shiena, who corrupted and dirtied her eternal beauty. She lost something she valued, and she was about to experience something she did to so many of her victims. Really, the situation did become more humiliating than it already was. She wasn't afraid, just terribly angry.

For once in her life, she finally experienced what was the despair she inflicted to so many people.

* * *

Everything seemed to be according to plan for Junko. Myojo Academy was basically under her control and the Tragedy will be soon accomplished. Soon the world will be tainted in the beautiful despair she always wished for. But to assure this, the last remaining hope must be destroyed, and to do so, the symbol of hope must be completely annihilated. Junko already planned to use her own classmate to do so, but before that, she needed to test it on another class, and Class Black were those who will serve as guinea pigs for her master plan.

And Junko had found the perfect pawn for this experiment.

"So, how're things going?" Junko asked.

She was having a facetime conversation on her laptop with the say pawn.

"Everyone is kept unconscious just as you ask. Hashiri is the only one still conscious, but she's no more attending class. Anyway, with the death of Mizorogi and the disappearance of her classmates, I don't see how she could. So she sticks to her chairwoman replacement job," Shiena replied stoically.

"Perfect. Hashiri-san is simply useful now to keep my control over Myojo, but soon as I won't need her anymore, she should join her classmates. Are you done with the preparation?"

"Yes, I'm done with the motives and the executions, I'll send you the description so you could get them ready for the game."

Junko saw that she had just received a file from Shiena and opened it. She read it and would be lying if she said that she wasn't a least slightly impressed. Those executions seemed pretty despair-inducing and well adapted for their respective student, and the motives looked good enough to convince some to commit murder. But something was odd.

"Uh, why did you create an execution for yourself? It's not like you'll need it anyway, since you'll be the ringleader…"

Shiena replied nothing to that, only smiling softly. It didn't take a long time for Junko to understand what was going on.

"You want to participate to the game, don't you? Not as the ringleader, but as a participant. Which means...you intend to erase your own memory, isn't it?"

Shiena's smile turned into a wicked grin, as she shown two USB key to Junko.

"The second and third motives for me, unlike others, are in each of those USB key," Shiena began to explain. "As you can see, my darkest secret is the fact I'm a member of Collective Dismissal. I'm sure my old self won't want that to be known, but the worst is the third motive. It's an email I had received from my group, asking me help because they had been uncover...ha, how funny, since I'm the one who denounced them! HAHAHA! My old self will surely be quite desperate, after all, she used to be really loyal to Collective Dismissal. And when she'll discover the truth, the despair she'll feel will be unparalleled! It could even be the strongest despair a human being can feel."

Junko remained quiet for a moment. She did understand what Shiena wanted, but she wasn't sure of why. In fact, she was even a little bit intrigued to know why. For someone like her who was usually able to analyze everything, to not understand something was quite thrilling and welcome.

"I see. You can to be able to feel the same despair as your classmates. As expected of a SHSL Despair. But still, why erasing your memory? You already fell into despair, thanks to me. You should already be able to enjoy despair, so why…"

Shiena suddenly burst into an insane laugh that not even the SHSL Analyst could have predicted, before suddenly becoming dead serious.

"Indeed, I'm enjoying despair, and that's the problem. Despair isn't supposed to be enjoyable, it's supposed to be painful, sad, agonizing, tormenting, yet charming in a way. It's after getting sue to all those feelings that despair should be enjoyable, but...I started to enjoy it right at the start. It isn't right. What I'm enjoying...isn't true despair. You never made me fall into despair. You, the True SHSL Despair, failed to crush my hope! You...you used a cheap tactic, you brainwashed me, rather than using your own skills. I can't accept that. It's unforgivable!"

This time, Shiena looked pissed off. Junko was more and more intrigued by her behaviours, since she wasn't able to predict them. She even found this situation quite amusing.

"I caused the destruction of my own group I respected so much, I betrayed my classmates, I killed my dear teacher, hurt, bullied so many people...all because of you, because of a cheap brainwashing video...it's truly unforgivable…" Shiena continued to mumble grudgefully.

"So you're mad at me, you regret what you did, you must want revenge against me…"

Shiena suddenly interrupted her with another insane laugh, even more crazy than the last one.

"Uh, regret? Of course not! I enjoyed every single second of that. Don't get me wrong, I'm only mad because unlike you, I'm not feeling true despair. I'm mad at you to not have made me fall into despair for real, I want to be able to feel the same way as you about despair. You screwed up my brain, and now I can't help but crave for despair. But I want it to be real! This is why I need to go back to my old safe, before the brainwashing, when I was still hopeful. And I'll succeed where you failed, Enoshima. I shall be the one who makes myself fall into despair, for real."

This time, it was Junko you burst into an insane laugh. Really, she wasn't expecting to hear that, it was so unpredictable. She never thought one of the brainwashed SHSL Despair could act and think that way.

"You're right, Kenmochi-san. Brainwashing isn't real despair. That's why I'm treating all of those as mere tools, because they are far from being on my level. But you...it seems that I underestimated you. I usually use the brainwashing video on those I don't care about, but don't worry, it wasn't why I used it on you. Let's say your hope was more strong that I thought, and I was beginning to be short on time. I estimated that your help would be primordial for my plan, so I couldn't lose any more time. I'm glad to see that despite that, you seem to understand despair. Would you forgive me?"

Suddenly, a soft smile appeared on Shiena's lips. Junko wanted to avoid a sudden rebellion from her pawn. She still needed her for her plan after all.

"Of course I would, but first you need to take your responsibilities for what you did to me," Shiena said happily. "That's why you'll let me use the game for my own goal too. Don't worry, I won't bother your plan, but I also have mine to carry out. And I'm sure you'll find it entertaining to see my old safe desperately trying to find who the traitor is, until she realized that it's her. It will be truly despair-inducing ~"

"Ah, so that's your plan. Not bad, not bad, but...I still need a ringleader. You know, to make sure everything go according to plan. And your old self would never agree…"

"Uh, how surprising. Aren't you supposed to have an analytic mind too? Come one, I'm sure you already know who else could be your ringleader," Shiena taunted.

Despite a slight annoyance, Junko let that comment slide. She was too much in a good mood to mind about it.

"You mean...Hashiri-san? Um, I only intended her to continue acting as the chairwoman so I could manipulate her, but as the ringleader...she would probably not accept, but...I understand what you mean. I'm indeed an analyst, enough to be viewed as the SHSL Analyst. Everyone needs to feel despair, the most despairful way to make her accept, no, to force her to accept, would be by blackmailing her to be the ringleader. And I know exactly how to do that...Yes, it's really better that way. Very well then, you can erase your own memory and participate as a simple participant. I'll take care of Hashiri-san."

Shiena looked delighted.

"But still, what about if you get killed before you learn the truth?" Junko proposed.

"Ah, it's a risk I'm willing to take to achieve true despair. Anyway, I'm too unlucky to die. Death would be the best outcome for my old self, only death could save her from despair. But with my bad luck, it won't happen. I'm sure of it."

"I see. Well, I was right to think you would be a good fit for despair. Not only you understood that brainwashing wasn't the same as true despair, but you come up with a more despair-inducing scenario for the game. I'm really pleased. You're not just a regular SHSL Despair, you're not like all those brainwashed despair lovers. No, you need your own title. How about...yes, I know. How about the Super Middle School Level Despair?"

This time, Shiena looked more than happy. She was ecstatic.

"I would gladly accept that title! It's an honour to be given it by none other than the SHSL Despair…" Shiena began to say, before she smirked malificently. "But you know, the point of a SMSL title is to eventually become a SHSL one, and most of the time, the talent remains the same...and we both know that, unlike SMSL titles, they can't have the same SHSL title at the same time."

Shiena had said that calmly and was now smiling in a serene way.

"Well, I'll have to go now. I still got a lot of things to do before the game. Good luck with convincing Hashiri, but I'm sure you'll find a way. Goodbye ~"

Shiena ended the conversation and log out.

"Are you sure you want to let her do as she pleases? She pretty much threatened you right now, it's almost like she wants to take your place…" Mukuro, who had been silent and hidden the whole time, said.

"I admit that Kenmochi-san might be too cocky for her own good, but that's what makes her interesting. Really, I have the feeling this killing game will be quite fun to watch. It seems that she may not be just a pawn after all, more an...ally. Too bad that she'll most likely die."

"What...what do you mean?"

"Uh? Isn't obvious? Oh, right, I forgot how dumb you were. Well, judging by the second motive and what happened during their school years, it's not hard to analyse that Kenmochi-san will most likely die in the second case by the hand of Kirigaya-san. From all the possible scenarios I can think of, it's the most plausible one. And that's if Takechi-san doesn't kill her right at the start. Let's be honest, Takechi-san will be the first one to commit murder, obviously. And Kenmochi-san could be her victim...um, no. Without her memory, she wouldn't be obsessed by her yet, so...I think she would try to kill Ichinose-san first. Whether she succeed or not is hard to guess now, since Azuma-san's dedication towards Ichinose-san might be more than just memory. So Takechi-san could be either the first culprit or victim...Ah, so many possibilities, I'm sure this killing game will indeed be entertaining. I can't way to watch it as a spectator."

"Spectator? But...aren't you the mastermind? You know, Monokuma…"

"Nope! You see, I want to use this killing game as an experiment, so I'll only be an observer, to fully see if my plan will work and see if there are any loopholes in my game. And you, you're also part of my experiment. I need to know what role you'll have, and for that, well, for this game, you'll be the 'mastermind' under Monokuma's mask.I wrote you a little guide for Monokuma's personality, so perhaps if you aren't as useless as I think, you might do a good job. But that, it would be even more unpredictable than Kenmochi-san surviving."

* * *

"Don't worry, soon none of this will have happened. Everything will all be like a distant dream, and soon it will be a true nightmare. We will be able to return to our old self, it'll be like a second chance for us to start over. So this time don't make the same mistake, kill me when you will have the chance."

Those were the last words Shiena told Otoya before she activated the machine to erase her memory. Unlike the others, Otoya barely screamed in pain, and she showed no fear until the end. Even the bravest of her classmates at least shivered a little, especially when Shiena taunted them one last them before erasing their memory (she was particularly proud of what she told Isuke, that her mother will join her soon, or to Sumireko that she was right to give up the SHSL Survivor and queen's title, and to Kouko that it wasn't suprising why she became the SHSL Class Rep rather than leader, since she failed as a elader to protect her class.) Not everything she told them was true, what Shiena said was mostly just to ensure that each of them will feel despair one last time before forgetting about everything.

But not all her classmates lost their memory in the same room. One of them had a special treatment, Haru. Unlike the others, Haru had her memory erased when she was alone with Shiena, gagged but not blindfolded. Of course, Shiena wore her Monokuma helmet, she just wanted Haru to see her and to know why she was doing that. After all, Shiena knew that Haru would most likely be her arch enemy for the game, the only one who could truly oppose despair. And it was fine that way. Every force needed an absolute opposite, so if Shiena was the SMSL Despair, then they need to have the opposite, otherwise her victory wouldn't be flawless.

" _So Ichinose would be the SMSL Hope? No, not hope...faith. A more irrational and unpredictable form of hope, something that shouldn't be fear most of the time, but in the hands of a specific person, it could be really dangerous. Ichinose is exactly the kind of person who could make faith strong. So my archenemy shall be...the SMSL Faith."_

Shiena smiled to herself. She knew that hope was easy to break, but she also knew that faith could be quite resilient. She might be able to crush all her classmates hope, but to destroy Haru's faith, it would be more challenging. And it was a challenge she already had accepted.

The brunette went back to her laptop. Now that everyone was amnesiac, the game will be about to start soon. She knew that Junko will handle Nio, so all Shiena had left to do is join her classmates in amnesia. But first, she wanted to watch one last time all she had prepared for the game, before she lost her memory and go back to her old self.

Shiena looked at the pictures she had kept on her laptop. Pictures of herself and her classmates, representing the times they spent together in Class Black, the memories they had together, as well as with their teacher. She had already printed them for the fifth and sixth motives. She didn't feel any sadness by looking at those, just joy. Shiena knew it wasn't right, that she should be sad about it, that it what despair should feel like at first. This is why she knew she wasn't truly a SHSL Despair yet, that she had to make herself fall into despair for real to achieve this. This is where she'll succeed where Junko failed. Only herself could destroy her hope, and to do so, she needed to go back to be the hopeful old version of herself.

" _Then I'll truly be the SMSL Despair...and perhaps the new True SHSL Despair._ "

Shiena then looked at the content of the USB keys. There weren't just the motives in there. She left some encrypted data for her old self. She knew perfectly what kind of person she used to be. A maniac hope lover, someone who loathed despair and wanted to fight it. She needed to give the hope of saving everyone to her old self, so the despair of finding out the truth would be more despairful. Her old self needed an enemy to fight to feel like a hero, until she realized that she was her own enemy all along.

"Unless I got killed before the end. It would be great if Otoya is the one to kill me. Really, to get myself killed after all the effort I put in that game, it would simply just be too despairful. And if I survived, I'll still experience despair by knowing the truth. And if my old self somehow commits murder, she'll either win and discover the truth, or be executed despairfully. Really, no matter the outcome, only despair await me. It's like I'm fated to win. Nothing can stop me now. I'll have what I want. Enoshima may be the one behind the Tragedy, the one who made the world fall into despair, but I'll be the one to destroy the last remaining hope. Now that Hope's Peak has fallen, Myojo is the last pillar of hope, the only symbol of hope people are looking at. And I'll be the one to destroy it."

Shiena looked one more time at the encrypted data. They were about the traitor, the SMSL Despair, the Queen Bee and Class Black true purpose. All of this were true, but she knew that her old self could easily misunderstand those, which could lead her to take a dangerous path. The possibilities were infinite. Would she think that Haru was the traitor and try to kill her? Will she confused the Queen Bee for Sumireko? Will she think Nio is the SMSL Despair? Will she end up being paranoiac and attempt to kill everyone, or on the contrary, become even more determined to save everyone? All of the possibilities Shiena could come up where despairful.

She recalled everything horrible thing she had done since she had been brainwashed. She betrayed her own group, those she felt so grateful towards, she hurt her classmates, bully them, raped someone, and even killed her dear teacher. Those were all things she used to loathe, things that she knew should disgust her. But it wasn't the case. She just felt happy about it. But when her old self will learn what she did, then she'll experience true despair. Or she'll die before knowing the truth, which was equally despairful. But Shiena knew that with her unluckiness, she would most likely live enough long to learn the truth. After all, death was probably the only way she could be save from despair, and she was too unlucky for that to happen.

" _Perhaps I should have been called the SMSL Unlucky Student instead._ "

With no second though, Shiena erased all of this from her computer, only keeping these information on the USB key. She also put the suicide video on a floppy, in case she needed to use it again eventually, and hid it somewhere. She then put back her original uniform and went to the machine to erase memory and sat on the chair, with the helmet now on her head. Some Monokumas teddy bears were programmed to bring the unconscious and amnesiac students at specific place in the school. Shiena smiled to herself, knowing that her old safe will woke up near the old Otoya. Before the machine was activated, Shiena had one last thought before going back to her old self, grinning madly.

" _The game is about to start. I'll either die a hero, or I'll live long enough to see myself become the villain. The first one will be truly despairful for me after all I've done to achieve true despair, and the second one will be so despair-inducing for my old self. So either way, Kenmochi Shiena will fall into despair. This tale can't have another outcome for me than despair._ "

* * *

Nothing went according to plan for Nio. She wanted to kill Haru at graduation day and frame Tokaku for the murder, but she couldn't. Not because she had a last remaining conscience that stopped her, but simply because graduation day never happened. How could a graduation happen if the students had mysteriously disappeared before? Mizorogi was suspected of having kidnapped them and had also disappeared, but Nio knew that it was impossible. Someone else was behind that, and she had a feeling it was related to the riot at Hope's Peak Academy.

More she thought about it, more she thought that perhaps it wasn't so bad. Anyway, she already had planned to start a new Class Black with new participants, so who cares if those from the cancelled Class Black had disappeared? As long as the chairwoman comes back to start a new one, it was all Nio could care about.

But things got worse. Not only the chairwoman never come back, but Hope's Peak Academy was shut down and turned into a shelter for the remaining students. The world had fallen into despair, an event known as the Tragedy. Wanting to protect the place where she and Yuri belonged, Nio, still acting as the chairwoman, accepted an advice she had received and also turned Myojo Academy as a shelter, to protect the students. Not that Nio really cared about any of them, but she knew they were important for Yuri. Not only them, but the entire school. That was why Nio wanted to protect them, for her queen's sake.

When she thought things couldn't get worse, they did. Few days after she locked herself up with the remaining students, something terrible happened. Somehow, the students managed to exit the school, even though the exits were all locked. And then, for a reason Nio couldn't understand, they all committed suicide. She had witnessed powerless to their gruesome death, they all killed each other in front of the school, stabbing themselves, shooting others, and some even put themselves on fire. Nio was far from being a soft soul, but it was just too much, even for her.

The students who belonged to the school, the school that meant so much to her queen, they are all dead now. Only the school remained, but what was a school without any students? Just a building. Nio had failed to protect Yuri's place, she had failed to take care of Class Black, she had failed everything. She felt like a failure. To know that she failed her queen, that she would most likely disappoint her, was just too...despairful.

The campus was full of corpse, and Nio was now alone, locked inside the school. She never felt so lonely before. She may be alive, but she almost felt dead inside. Her queen never came back, and she was sure that she would hate her for her failure. Really, it was almost like there was nothing left for Nio, no more reason to live…

Suddenly, a figure appeared on the screen in the chairwoman's office. Nio immediately recognized her.

"Enoshima...the plan failed. I followed your advice, I turned Myojo in a shelter to protect the remaining students, but...they left the school and...commit a massive suicide! I don't understand why, it doesn't make any sense! And…"

Nio suddenly stopped to talk when she noticed Junko's expression. The fashionista was looking at her with a calm smile, like everything was normal.

"Everything went according to the plan, Hashiri-san. It's just that you were never aware of what the plan truly was."

It took Nio few seconds to understand what she meant by that and a terrible anger overtook her upon this realization.

"You...you're the one behind all of this…"

"Ah! You're not as dumb as I thought. I, the great and lovable Enoshima Junko-chan, is the one behind all for this! I'm the one true mastermind! HAHAHA!"

Nio could barely believe it. Someone she almost viewed as a friend just revealed that she was behind all the trouble she had. Nio had never viewed anyone else so close as a friend before, she could never felt what it was to feel betrayed. Now she knew how it felt, and it felt awful. It was painful. It only added more fuel to the despair she was already feeling. But thanks to that, she was no longer feeling like she had nothing left. She had something left now. Anger, fury against the one who made her felt that way, hatred towards the one who made her failed.

"You...you bitch! How...how did you do that!? Why!?"

"Uh? For despair, of course. I needed Myojo Academy for my plan, more specifically, Class Black. That's why I used you. You were a valuable pawn for my plan, and it seems that you are still useful to me after all."

"What...what the fuck are you saying!? There's no way I'll help someone like you, I'm going to fucking kill you…"

"Ah, you shouldn't say stuff like that, it's not nice at all. Especially since I have something nice to show you."

Before Nio could reply anything, the image on the screen suddenly changed. Instead of Junko, what she saw was a hospital room. Someone was lying on the bed. It didn't even take a second for Nio to recognize who it was.

"...Yu...Yuri-san…?" Nio mumbled.

The chairwoman was lying in the bed, asleep. Or rather, unconscious. She seemed to be in a comatose state. It had been such a time since she had seen her queen, she never had any news of her during all the year. It seemed that her condition didn't get better, she looked terribly sick.

Suddenly, a person approached Yuri. This person was wearing a Monokuma helmet, and suddenly aimed at the chairwoman with a gun. Nio never felt that way before, she never felt so scared, so helpless, so...despaired.

"No...don't do that!" Nio screamed desperately.

The screen suddenly changed back to Junko, who was now smiling devilishly.

"You...you better not hurt her!" Nio screamed furiously. "Don't you dare…"

"I don't think you're in the position to threaten me, Hashiri-san. As you can see, I have your precious...uh...mother? Sugar mama?"

"She's my queen!"

"Oh, right, say the one who's apparently not gay...Anyway, I have your precious queen in hostage. So unless you want her to end up with a bullet in the head, you'll continue to help me in my plan."

"How...how did you get your hand on her!? How can I know you won't kill her?!"

"Let's say that I have a lot of followers who are really devoted to me who could easily transfer Yuri-san to another hospital, one that I fully control. That guy with a Monokuma helmet works for me, he just needs a call from me to end her life. And for your other question, well...I suppose you can't. Right now, the only thing you can do is to obey me. At least this way you would still have a chance to save her life. If you refuse, well, I guess you'll have a live stream of her execution."

Nio remained quiet for a moment. This situation was just too awful. She thought that she had lost everything, but it wasn't true. She didn't lose Yuri. Yet. She thought she had already lost her, but she was wrong. Her queen was still alive, her queen still needed her. She already failed her once, she couldn't fail her again. Saving her life was the only thing she had left, and she'll do it, no matter the cost. It was all the failure servant she was now could do for her queen.

"...fine, I'll do what you want. But you must promise to not hurt Yuri-san."

"Ah, that's better. That's the spirit! I knew you could still be useful. Don't worry, I'm not one to broke my promise, and I'm known for my hospitality towards my hostages," Junko began to say cheerfully, before suddenly looking serious. "You see, unlike what you think, I don't want Class Black to be cancelled. But I don't want it to have it initial purpose. So I'll use the Class Black students as an experiment for my game. And for that, I need someone on the spot to assist me, and that my dear, that will be your role. Congratulation, rather than being just a pawn, you will have the honour to be the ringleader. You'll take orders from Monokuma and make sure everything goes well."

"Monokuma...who? And what do you mean by ringleader? Make sure what go well?"

"You'll see soon. All I can tell you is that you'll encounter your classmates in the school, and none of them will remember the year you spent together. They all have amnesia now, except you. That's why you'll be the ringleader, since you're the only one who has her memory intact. That's truly a fitting role for you, it's almost like...yeah, an arbitrator."

"What…? I...I don't understand, this is just...insane."

"You'll understand later. For now, here's your first order. Gather everyone in the gymnasium. And you mustn't tell them the truth about me, or that they all have amnesia except you. Otherwise, well, you know what will happen to your queen. Ah, and you have to keep your SMSL title a secret from them. I have the feeling that keeping that a secret could be useful. Goodbye and good luck ~"

The screen turned off. Nio couldn't believe what she heard. Her classmates were there? Impossible! She searched the school entirely to find them, how could they still be here? And this amnesia thing, it didn't make any sense! But since Yuri's life was at stake, Nio couldn't complain. She had to get along with this crazy scenario, it was the only thing left for a failure, no, the trash, she was. Even if Yuri never forgives her for failing to protect the school, at least she could save her life and hope to atone this way.

Nio left the chairwoman's office and start looking for her classmates. She didn't actually believe they were there, and less that they were all amnesiac. But she still had to somehow obey the orders…

Then she saw them, standing in the corridor, looking around like they didn't recognize the place they were in. Nio could barely believe her eyes. How was it possible?

"Hey, you, do you know where we are?" Haruki asked. "We woke up here and we don't remember how we got there."

"More importantly, who are you and what's the meaning of this? Is that supposed to be a joke?" Isuke added with annoyance.

Nio was speechless. They didn't know who she was, nor where they were, even those they spent one year together here. So it was really true, they lost their memory. Nio didn't know how it was possible, but it was. She then remembered that Junko once mentioned erasing people memory, and understood too late how serious she had been.

"My name is Hashiri Nio, and you're at Myojo Academy. For the rest, I don't know either. All I know is that we need to go in the gymnasium. That's what the letter I found near me when I woke up said," Nio replied calmly, faking her usual cat-like smile, as the despair was slowly taking over her.

_Remaining survivors: 13_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remaining ships: 6
> 
> And this is the end, or rather, the beginning! The prequel of Akuma no Ronpa is now over. Did you like it? Does this fic helped you to understand more what happened in Akuma no Ronpa and Dangan Riddle? Or did it just make you even more despaired? Don't hesitate to tell me your opinion in a review, as well as telling me if you're still interested in this crossover, because I still have some fics idea.
> 
> Karma bites Otoya. Junko predicted the outcome of an alternative route but was ultimately wrong about Shiena's survival. But knowing Junko's interest in what can't be predicted, I'm sure she felt a lot of despair by that, and that she liked it. Shiena is on the despair train and Nio is about to get hit by that train. Poor Nio, she's the true victim in all of this.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and see you next time, goodbye!

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Nio, you were wrong on so many level...
> 
> So, are you still interest in this crossover? Because I sure do! It's been almost a year since I wrote the first chapter of Akuma no Ronpa ^^.


End file.
